


【授翻/奇异铁】Stringless

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻：作者Shortsnout合集 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Broken Team, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, IronStrange, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Rimming, Stephen's Clones, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Stephen Strange, handjobs, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Thanos事件之后，Tony试图与Stephen Strange建立起工作关系。Stephen知道与复仇者联盟合作有何裨益，于是不情愿地同意了。随着时间的推移，他们都被彼此的友谊或许意味着更多……的想法所困扰。他们都不相信对方会对浪漫关系有所兴趣，于是建立起了一段炮友关系，并在无意间伤害了彼此。“你自命不凡，可想要的无非是让别人照顾你。”恐慌在他心中丑陋地昂起了头。“我不需要照顾，”Tony咆哮着，甩掉了Strange的手。“这并不软弱，也不是依赖。”Strange打消了疑虑，目光直直穿透过去，让他觉得自己如此脆弱。“真可悲。”Tony啐了一口。“恰恰相反，这是个巨大的转机。”





	1. 1（章1-1）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stringless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979160) by [Shortsnout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout). 



> 作者笔记：嘿大家好，这是我的第一篇ironstrange小说，这个想法已经困扰了我好几周，我花了差不多一样长的时间来编辑和修改。顺便一提，我是英国人，所以尽管努力让对话听起来尽可能美国化（因为他们就生活在美国），但是可能还是会漏出一些英国习语和词汇，所以如果你发现有的话，抱歉啦。  
> 此外，文中有集中的Tony对Steve和Wanda的遭遇感到内疚的内容，我尽量避免了抨击角色，不过，Stephen仍旧对他们的作所作为很是愤慨。  
> 译者笔记：作者原分级为m，但鉴于文中有明确的插入行为，对中文读者我建议分类为e，另外，由于原章节较长，为方便观看，我以原作每章中的一节作为一章，在此说明一下。

“哟——吼，有什么法师或魔法体在吗？” Tony喊道，在楼梯底下垫着脚跟转圈。他花了一会儿功夫环顾圣所，呼吸着宁静的空气，想象着这里的寂静渗入骨髓。他从没对Strange承认过，但这个地方确实引人入胜。让人放松，与世隔绝，感到安全。

他一边等着一边小口喝着自己的星巴克，慢慢踱上楼梯。Strange一踏进门槛就会知道自己来了的。

倘使他想引起点巫师的注意的话……

“你敢。”Strange出现在他身后，发出不赞同的嘘声。

“如果你不想让人碰，就不要把文物放在那里展示啊。要咖啡不？”他举起星巴克袋子。

“我没说要——”

“没说要咖啡？但Wong一直都让我给他带南瓜拿铁，你也应该常常，很有味道，我还买了点我们都知道你其实很喜欢但是假装讨厌的肉桂面包。去厨房吃？”Tony转身自己领路去了。“Wong？”他叫着，“在Strange把东西喝光之前快来拿你的喝的！”

Tony听见了一声痛苦的叹息，脚步声也随之而来，斗篷嗖地一声着加入了他们。

“咖啡，是黑咖啡。”Tony把东西放在桌子上，告诉一脸严肃的法师。“这个给你的，斗篷。”Tony递给有意识的织物一个盖着盖子的空外卖杯。斗篷高兴地抖了起来，一边用自己的一个角举起边上的塑料杯子，一边在椅子上坐了下来，假装从里面喝东西。

“提醒我一下你是为什么老跑到我们大门口来堵着门的？”Strange坐在那儿喝了一口咖啡，扬起眉毛。

“因为我们在建立一段关系，团队建设，记得不？复仇者联盟保护地球免遭物理层面的危险袭击，你们则能保护地球免受……”Tony在空中比划着双手。

“魔法（Magical）层面的袭击。”

“其他维度（Interdimensional）的袭击。”他们同时接道。

“下午好，Tony。”在看到是谁在等自己的时候Wong严肃的态度放松了一些。

“啊，Wong，你说过想尝尝的来着？”

“我不假设我有说过。上次你来的时候缠着我……不过谢谢你。”Wong笑着说道，一边坐下来喝东西，一边盯着众所周知已经属于Strange得到肉桂面包看。

“瞧，这样子岂不是很好？”Tony向后靠在椅子上，在桌子底下翘起了腿。

“Stark，答案仍旧是，否。”

“我们想要的是一样的东西，保护地球安全。独自为战没有意义。”Tony朝着Wong眨眨眼睛，后者点了点头表示同意。

“我们不会加入复联。我们，不会。”Strange朝着Wong从牙缝里挤出一句，Wong的脸垮了下来。

Tony没有撒谎，这正是他所希望的。每次在他们开始讨论别的事情之前都会有相同的争论点，而他们的其他话题通常都是蜻蜓点水，例如世界上发生了什么事情、有什么需要关注的敌人的消息之类的。

自从他们第一次见面的那天起，Stephen Strange就唤醒了Tony心中强烈的感情，一种迷恋，就好像这个魔法师是个需要Tony去解开的谜题。既不像是他遇见Bruce的时候，因为对科学的好奇心而想去了解那个人；也不像遇见Thor的时候，因遇到外星人而感到敬畏。这种感觉和他对Pepper，Rhodey的有些相似，是友谊、接纳的感觉。

Tony到这儿来的几周时间里，从未问过Strange自己真正想问的问题，只是将自己的好奇心藏在心底。Tony内心的创造者迫切希望了解Strange的魔法是如何运作的，但他需要去赢得信任。Stephen Strange相当固执，他得慢慢地挤进去。

和那些导致他与Pepper产生分歧、最终使彼此关系走到尽头的缺乏理解、处境不对等的情况不同，但Stephen Strange又可以和Pepper以及Rhodey一样面对面地对Tony针锋相对说他是胡扯。他理解Tony，知道不得不做什么来拯救世界。他的幽默感和防备心相比Tony简直不遑多让。

他们可以是朋友，很好的朋友，简直可遇不可求，他不会让这个人溜走的。

一边看着Strange和手里的咖啡，与Wong无声交流，Tony一边花了点时间来感慨命运无常已经成了自己生命中的常客。他们已经打败了Thanos，宇宙复苏了，而复仇者们依旧支离破碎中……Tony甚至都不敢往下继续想。

失去了那么多。然而，也有许多收获。

老朋友失去了，新朋友找到了。老队友走了，新队友……勉勉强强不愿意合作。

几天，在这个话题反反复复了几周之后，Tony觉得是时候推一把了。他需要Strange的帮助，需要现在就打好基础。

“好吧，折中一下。你们不加入复仇者联盟如何？没有协议、没有会议，只有工作关系，‘你帮我，我帮你’这种呢？”

“我真看不出你的肌肉要怎么保护我们免受神秘威胁。”Strange立刻嗤之以鼻。

“真好笑，考虑到我拯救了半个宇宙，如果要说的话也是需要我而不是你。”

Strange花了好一会儿才回答，一边思考一边用食指敲着杯子，目光转向还在假装喝水的斗篷，斗篷耸了衣领。

“你到底想要什么？在夜空中点亮一个信号然后巫师们纷涌而至吗？”

“注意注意，是他自己说你们是巫师的，不是我说的。”Tony向前倾身朝Wong小声说道。

Strange瞪了他一眼。

“好吧，放松，我的意思是，在我们需要的时候能获得彼此的支持。如果我们之间的任何一方需要另一方，那我们就在那里。”

Tony可以看出Strange在认真考虑。

“这……可以接受。”

Tony将如释重负的叹息认了回去，试图想清楚接下来要怎么向Strange提问。他不想在Wong在场的时候问，但又想不出能让他们单独谈谈的理由。突然他灵机一动。

“好极了。那么现在，我能否参观下你们在圣地的训练吗？我真想看看你们是怎么做的。”

“好……那我什么时候能去参观Stark工业的秘密实验室？”

“FRIDAY？授予Strange博士进去我在复联基地私人实验室的权限。”

“没问题，Boss。”

Tony伸出手来表示“轮到你了”。

“好吧，Stark。你可以来看我们做什么，谁知道呢，说不定你还能学到点什么。”Strange小声咕哝道。

“好吧，恐怕不行博士。我必须在五分钟内赶去某个地方，所以改天再约吧。谢谢你的好意。”Tony不知道自己是怎么忍住没笑出来的，上帝啊，这可真不容易。Strange一脸难以置信，嘴巴开了闭闭了开好几次，这个人身上就是有一种让Tony想要激怒他的开关。

“你真是个讨厌的——”

“如果你想明晚八点来我实验室的话，我可以带你四处看看？”

“你凭什么觉得我会有空？”

“难道你在和女巫热恋？”Tony假笑一下，过了一会儿才问道，感觉自己的胃在抽筋。

呃，这也太诡异了。

他们一直在调情、逗弄、相互刺激，但这就是和Tony Stark成为朋友的意义所在。他从没停下来想过着或许会占用Strange和另一个重要得某人相处的时间。

这是不是意味着对方有个女朋友？

“那就明晚八点。”Strange确认说，从座位上站了起来。

“太好了就这么定了。”Tony微笑着站起来。“另外据可靠消息我很擅长带人参观。”

“是吗，好啊那我希望让我印象深刻。”Strange朝他缓缓笑了笑。

Tony突然觉得口干舌燥。Strange盯着自己的方式让人喘不过气来。他认出了那个眼神，就是那天他回望自己的眼神。

“你需要地图之类的什么吗？”

“具象化的图形会有用的。”Strange点点头，伸手去拿肉桂面包，伸出舌头舔了舔，把边上的奶油芝士舔了个干净。

Tony一时觉得手足无措，目光注视着对方弯曲的舌头，Strange微微发出了一声满足的呻*吟。

他该走了。

“给他看图像，Fri。”Tony看着Strange花了一点时间研究，凝视着细节。他搞不清楚这个男人的眼睛到底是什么颜色，他的瞳孔从蓝色变成绿色，而有时Tony觉得那可能是水绿色的。

管他呢。

“那么明天见。”Tony确认道，“再见Wong，回见。”

Wong点点头，心满意足地哼着，举起自己的杯子致意。

“再见斗篷，”Tony伸出手捏住布料边摇了摇，“你可以和法师一起来，我猜你肯定想从这儿走开一会儿？”斗篷兴奋地竖起了领子。

“期待和你们一起工作！”Tony笑着悠闲自得地走了出去，甚至可能还边走边稍微扭了扭屁股，好吧，这个就没必要让人知道了。


	2. 2（章1-2）

Stephen叹了口气，合上书把书放回书架上。

“你整天都只做了一件事，拿出书，读上大约二十秒，然后叹气。这是怎么回事？” Wong问道。

“没有什么事情发生，我今天无法集中注意力而已。”

“是因为今天早上我们的访客？”

Stephen不用看就知道Wong脸上是什么笑容。

“这跟Stark没关系，我只是有点心烦意乱。下午我会冥想来摆脱让我分心的东西。”

“我敢打赌下次他一来你就又会重蹈覆辙回到起点。”Wong嘟囔着，挥挥手随他去了。

Stephen一言不发地朝大厅走去，让斗篷先飘进卧室，然后自己才进去。然而他还是没有冥想，而是坐在床边，低头看着自己颤抖的双手。

Tony Stark头一回变成了他命中的祸根。

不可能有人做到在看过某个人死了无数次之后没有任何感受、理解、同情，不可能。即使没在那些简短的浏览中看过Tony牺牲自己的一切，这个人在面对Thanos的时刻就证明了自己的英雄。如果Stephen闭上眼睛，就会想起Tony手中仅剩一把剑，站在泰坦之上，知道自己的死亡只是时间问题，却仍旧愿意战斗下去。

Stephen用双手捂着腿摩挲着。

坦率地讲，Stephen曾根据媒体的报道预判过这个男人。过去他就了解过Stark工业和其武器交易内容，听说过Tony Stark被绑架的消息，热切地阅读了这个男人如何胸部中弹还保住了自己的性命的故事（从医学角度而言这颇有吸引力），还看着他组建了复仇者联盟，然后拯救了世界。

最初见到Stark时他觉得那就好像是在回顾自己的过去，审视另一个自己，傲慢、自恋、自我陶醉。

他看错了。

他们是一路人，曾经都是傲慢而富有的混蛋，但都已经找到了救赎。然而Stark身上还有更多的东西。

Stark恳求Stephen不要用时间宝石交换他的性命，因为他知道自己的生命与可以拯救数百万人相比而言微不足道。这不会是一个傲慢的人能够做出的行为。在Stephen窥探未来的幻象中，曾经无数次目睹Stark如何为他视如己出的孩子的生命逝去而哀悼，无数次目睹他一次又一次的心碎。

Stephen将头后仰，脖子从一边伸展到另一边。斗篷担心地抖动着。

“我没事，只是在想事情。”他面朝上微笑着说。

Tony的建议有道理——法师们应该与复仇者合作以保护地球的安全，他的个人感受于此并不相干。他们都在努力实现同一目标，具有各自的优势和劣势。现下的情况有所不同，时代变了，法师们无法一直掩饰隐藏自己的存在了。

跨维度的威胁已经渗透到世界各地，法师和复仇者都有责任保护它的安全。

“麻烦的是那些该死的协议，”Stephen对斗篷说。“如果我们着手帮助他们，那么用不了多久就会同样被这种规则限制。”他想起了古一，想起了她是如何从黑暗维度中汲取力量的。

“确实打破了规则。”他喃喃道。

Stephen躺回床上，双臂交叉搁在肚子上。

他的思绪飘向了Stark（而非作为复联领袖钢铁侠）的身上。那人的幽默一如他穿戴的盔甲一般尖刻，拒绝让任何人靠近，但Stephen看破了，因为他自己也穿着那样的盔甲。他回忆起过去，Thanos和那些战斗，思绪又停留在了Stark与自己在圣所中度过的时光中。

当他还是一名外科医生、与Christine在一起的时候，Stephen会自视甚高，将其他人都置身底下，认为他们不值得自己花费时间。他是才华横溢的Stephen Strange，无人能够企及、无人能够匹敌。他会推开任何靠得太近的人，用机智的舌头抽打他们，将他妈的自尊心撕成碎片。

Tony Stark ……或许能与他并驾齐驱。他们讽刺的话语轻松地在唇间传递，两个人都本能地意识到彼此在智力上等量齐观。Stephen发现自己期待双方的会面，即使就看着彼此面对面坐着，都会觉得放松。

他们仍在继续调情。一开始那人畜无害，当斗篷在Stark在宇宙大锅上拉筋时扇了他一下，Stephen看见了Stark的眼神在自己身上逡巡的样子，他知道Stark夸张地眨着眼睛是一种自我保护。

直到他们都安全回归，直到Stark解除了订婚，接着调情变得分外诱人。

“这可能会……是个问题。”Stephen朝着天花板小声呢喃道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：  
> 奇奇心神不宁看书，王指出是因为他约了托尼奇奇打死不承认。其实心里把托尼一通分析，然后说服自己它们的关系就是为了保护地球安全，是因为彼此目标相同，个人的感受不重要。  
> 今天王也露出了姨母笑呢。奇奇请你直面一下内心（看来有点困难）。


	3. 3（章1-3）

“上帝啊我他妈——”Tony走进实验室，不由吐了一口唾沫，低声哼哼道，“Strange你在这里干什么？FRIDAY你为什么不——”

“我已经通知您Strange博士来了，您告诉我不要打搅您。”FRIDAY回答。

Strange从方才盘腿漂浮着的地方神展开双腿，“Stark，你没有准时的名声，尽管我不得不说，这即使是对你来说也挺糟的。”

Tony发觉自己挣扎了一会儿，然后反应了过来。

“啊是了，抱歉，我有点分心。你要喝点什么？酒？茶？还是咖啡？”

“不了谢谢，那么是什么让你如此分心以至于要浪费我的时间？”

“一堆政治的繁文缛节。” Tony坐在他的转椅上，伸出双臂摊在金属桌子上，“现在大家的庆祝派对都已经偃旗息鼓，人们对被拯救的感激之情差不多也都结束了，联合国正开始为如何处置其他复仇者们争论不休。”

“其他复仇者？”Strange走到他身边，停了停让DUM-E滚过去，看着机器人工作。“你是说美国队长？还有那些在机场和你打架的那些，你的朋友？”

“就是那些，没错。”Tony砰地打开罐头。

“想知道为什么我至今都不加入你的快乐乐队吗？”Strange站在他边上，将屁股抵在桌子上。

“我说的是伙伴关系。”Tony看着斗篷飞去检查DUM-E，彼此围着对方转悠。“你怎么做到的那个？”Tony脱口而出。

“你说斗篷？那是个文物——”

“不，不，不，那都是骗人的把戏（hocus pocus）。”

“是能量，来自其他的维度。”

“能让FRIDAY扫描一下吗？”

“Stark——”

“想想我们可以利用它进行的实际应用——更清洁的能源、更好的防护、更好的地球防御系统。”Tony卷着舌头，过去几天的疲惫经历让他的舌头比期望的还要松弛。

“Stark，听我说。之前有其他人尝试过，使用来自黑暗维度的能量。如果你开始篡改能量，那会毁了你的。”

“那如果你也在那儿监督着，做我的道德指南针，我没记错的话你还挺擅长的吧？”

Tony好像回到了在飞船上的时刻，他们之间只有几厘米的距离，在争论要怎么对付Thanos，Stephen低头望着他，几乎没有呼吸。他们之间剑拔弩张的关系显而易见，且不仅仅是因为他们将要面对的事情。

Tony以前也发现过其他男人很有吸引力，但从没被他们吸引到过。但当他注视着Strange的眼睛，心中内疚的小针就会爆发出来。

他和Pepper在一起，他爱Pepper，但他心跳加速，感觉到了多年以来都未曾感觉的疼痛。他耸了耸肩对此不屑一顾，强迫自己全神贯注于眼前的任务。回家之后，他和Pepper试图继续，试图忽略这些年来一直不怎么对劲的事实，试图重燃他们这段关系的余烬。

但是没有成功。他们彼此友好，仍然在一起工作，仍然关心对方，Tony永远会在心中为她留一块特殊的位置，但这不够。

不够。

“我曾经和那些和你有相同想法的战斗。”Strange的话将他打回了此时此地。

“‘我只要从黑暗维度中获取一丁点能量就行。’听起来不错，一点点额外的力量，更多的魔法，直到Dormammu开始在你耳边窃窃私语，说可以提供更多东西，只要你拿生命交换就行，让你与他共同战斗。然后即使是最好的出发点也会腐烂殆尽。”

Tony想反驳他、和他争辩，让Strange了解自己的思维方式。他们对此还不够了解，他对此还不够了解。如果这能够用来拯救地球呢？Tony的视线与Stephen的相遇。法师的计划帮助他们拯救了宇宙，他放弃了时间宝石，将计划付诸行动，帮助Tony拯救了所有人。

Tony信任他。

“好吧，我相信你。如果那没什么实际用途，我就把它留给巫师们。”

“就这样而已？”Strange扬起眉毛问道。

“什么就这样？”

“你居然没有因此和我争论，试图说服我改变主意？”

“不会啊，我相信你，如果你认为这很危险，那就试很危险。”Tony为自己感到骄傲。依靠，信任他人。

他在进步。

“在我印象里你跟别人合作得不怎么好，通常你都只相信自己。”

Tony感觉他耸起了肩膀，双手紧紧抓住桌子的边缘。

没关系，他无法动摇人们对自己的看法。

“是啊，Doc，我就是那样。你能自己出去的吧？我还有活儿要干。”他推开座位然后站了起来，没走几步，Strange就抓住了他的手腕。

“等等，这对我太残忍了。尽管我最初以为你是个傲慢的混蛋，但在泰坦上的时候我看到了你——”

“我不像其他人，我不为你工作。”Tony打趣道，语气平淡。

“你是个无私的人，而绝不是个傲慢的混蛋。我为我之前的话表示道歉，我知道你在努力同我们建立一种工作关系，是我自己心存疑虑才把你推开，而不是你的缘故。”

Tony又坐了回去，朝桌子挥挥手，“解释下。”

“几世纪以来，秘法大师们一直都与世隔绝，Stark，我们坚持自我，保护地球免受神秘威胁。Thanos改变了这一切，将我们拖入战斗。我成为至尊法师的时间不长，我……担心自己的所作所为会带来旷日持久的影响。”

Strange低头望着地板，双臂交叉皱起眉头，额头上皱纹浮现。这很艰难，对于Tony而言也是如此——暴露自己的弱点，伸出了橄榄枝。

“我明白你的意思。队长……Steve他在协议之前做的那一切。莱比锡的事情之后我被留下来做主，试图弄清楚做什么才是正确的。但我还是不知道自己在做什么。”Tony也学着Strange低下头，盯着放在双膝上的手。

“或许我们合作就可以找到如何工作的办法。”Strange开玩笑说。

“小小一步。”Tony微笑着抬起头。

法师又一次用那种性感得让人生气的眨眼令Tony喘不过气来。“确实是缓缓的步子。”

Tony从容地看着这个靠得离自己如此近的男人，感受到了与对方一起被困在宇宙飞船里面时一样的磁力。Strange的目光没有动摇，也没有离开Tony，他清楚地知道Tony在做什么，也没有阻止Tony。如果说他做了什么的话，就是伸长了双腿朝Tony炫耀了。

“你的手——”Tony开口道，望着那紧紧抓着桌子的手。

“怎么了？”

“几个月前，事情尘埃落定之后，我去找过你。为了公平竞争。”

“这说明你一定认为我知道你是谁。”

“你当然知道，所有人都知道我是谁。”Tony说着，伸出了手，“我可以吗？”

Strange将手放在Tony的手心里，什么也没做。Tony将他的手翻过来，将他的手指弯曲起来，盯着他的手掌，然后抚摸了他指间的皮肤。

“你想让我做点什么来帮你吗？”他问道，很是真诚。

“不用。”Stephen在Tony的掌心里握了握手，但没有要抽出去的意思。“除了颤抖而偶尔会痛之外，我还好。”

“精细运动应该仍然很麻烦吧。”Tony低下头，拇指划过Strange的手掌。

听到Strange的喘气声，Tony愣住了。“可能是的。”他低声道，嗓音沙哑。

“唔，你的手很敏感？”Tony增加了按压的力气，抬头望着Strange的眼睛，靠得离椅子越来越近，直到Strange分开了双腿，邀请Tony进入了他的空间。

“那……要用一个词来形容。”

“我懂了，和我从前反应堆的道理一样。”

Tony靠在那儿，沉浸在渴望之中，不顾一切地想要……他不知道。这到底是什么感觉，自己到底在做什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两个人在实验室里讨论各种话题，讨论分析神秘的力量的可能，托尼表示自己信任奇奇。两个人商业互吹？说着说着托尼就要看奇奇的手，奇奇就给他看了（啧啧啧），看手约等于做爱（不是）气氛相当微妙呢哈哈哈哈。  
> 祝愉快。鞠躬。


	4. 4（章1-4）

由于与圣所的联系，有人涉足之时Stephen总能知道，他在感觉到熟悉的刺痛时翻了个白眼。他的胃紧绷起来，嘴唇抽搐着笑笑，因为他发觉自己有点兴奋。若是他不赶紧的话，那摸摸戳戳的手指头可能就要被扯掉了。

“你能守规矩点吗？”他朝Stark吼了一声，瞪着对方从某件文物上抽回了手，塞回了自己口袋里。

“我只打碎了一个东西，就一次，我会小心的，我发誓，”Stark咧嘴笑着看他，流露出淘气的神情，目光迅速打量着Stephen修长的身体。“另外，我很好奇如果我行为不端的话你会不会喜欢呢。”

Stephen向前迈了一步，交叠的手臂垂了下来，被Stark吞咽的喉咙吸引了目光。

“我或许，会试试，看看会发生什么。”Stephen沉吟一声，走到离小个子男人不到几英尺的地方，从那儿他能看到Stark因为口干舌燥而伸出舌头试图舔舐嘴唇的模样。

自从他去了对方的实验室以来，Stark就一直在躲避他。Stephen已经有挺久没再见到对方了。这和他过去对Christine的感觉类似，他们曾经约会过，期待着见到对方、彼此共度时光。与他当初和她在一起的情况相比而言，现在更令人陶醉。

Stephen能完完全全准确地回忆起Stark那天抬头望着自己的表情，他的手掌被握在Stark手中，如此赤果不加掩饰的不顾一切。为什么？只是因为想要被触碰吗？他那双该死的、诱人的棕色眼睛，饱含着欲望，饱含着想要。

他听说过Stark花花公子的名声，但他还好奇。

Stark必然是床笫之间给予的那个，总是主导一切，而Stephen开始对这个男人有了一些感觉。他已经知道Stark会把他所拥有的一切都给予他所爱的人、他的家人、他的朋友。由此及彼，不难发现延伸到床上也是一样。人们会期望他完成所有的事情。他自信，温文尔雅，充满魅力，人们理所当然会期望被他照顾。

Tony Stark是美味的的诱惑。

“我，呃，那天晚上忘了问，但……”Stark清了清嗓子，又试了一次，“我想请你帮个忙。”

他的这一面永远如此新鲜，这个人总在试图隐藏，但内心很是焦虑。他害怕被拒绝吗？亦或是在努力寻求帮助？

“帮忙？”Stephen交叠双臂，思忖着对方的表情。

“孩子需要学习如何战斗。虽然承认这一点很痛苦，但他没法和我们中的任何一个对打，而他对其他复仇者都太过敬畏，并且他们也都会对一个孩子手下留情。”

“孩子？你是说——”

“Peter Parker，蜘蛛侠。你有训练过巫师没错吧？就从和一些年轻人在一起教他开始吧，教他一些诀窍。”

“是啊，我们有学生。”

“太好了，就和他们一起开始教他好了。”

Stephen没有说什么，但如果Stark眯起眼睛观察一下的话就能发现他明显是不赞成的。Stephen也不愿遮掩，直接表达了自己的想法。

“你考虑过这个了吗？”

“考虑什么？”

Stark很清楚。Stephen知道工程师是个天才，能准确地预测一个人对自己所说的话会做出何等反应。这不是操纵，只是一种优越的智力，一种感知事物的方式。而此刻对方的迟钝激怒了Stephen，这种烦恼使他不假思索就说了出来。

“你考虑过他的安全吗？考虑过不要将孩子拖进这个世界吗？”

“你在暗示什么，Strange？”他的语气冷淡而危险。

是那种父母保护幼崽的样子。

“你的自尊心就那么迫切地需要让Peter加入复仇者的行列吗？是因为你的行为摧毁了他们而内疚吗，或许？”一如既往的，Stephen做出了反对，猛烈地反驳抨击道。

甫一出口他便后悔了，看到Stark愉快的神情从脸上消失，绷紧了下颌。Stephen又恶毒了，说的话也是故意尖刻的，因为他有足够的弹药可以补充。上次谈话，Stark向Stephen敞开了心扉，他知道Stark内疚，担着责任。当Tony Stark标志性的面对大众的面具出现在脸上，现在那副媒体面前的假笑已然到位。Stephen觉得胃绷紧了。

受伤了。

“不管我是否同意，Peter都会去战斗的，这孩子已经证明了这一点，而他很幸运，有我能够指导他。”

“你的自大还真是无穷无尽，‘有我能够指导他’。”Stephen嘲笑道。斗篷在那儿拍他的脖子。他到底是怎么了？他正在毁掉他们创造的根基，陷入欢颜和半真半假的话语，这是为什么？他怕了吗？

维山蒂在上啊。

就是这样。他怕了。

他怕这个男人给自己带来的感觉。

Stark并不知道他内心的折磨，继续说了下去。

“关键是，我们要么给他战斗和生存的资本，要么就由他自生自灭。你会想让他死于你手吗？”

哦，使出大招了。

“好吧，Stark。”

“好，他放学后会过来。”Stark开始朝楼梯下走去，后背挺得笔直。

Stephen忍不住想要在他面前打开个传送门或者用魔法套住他，用尽一切办法不让这个人离开。

他，当然了，什么也没做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：托尼请奇奇一起帮忙训练彼得。然后嘴贱奇上线刺到托尼了。（一秒钟后悔）。原来啊，心有所动所以才会伤人一千自损八百吧。  
> 可急死老母亲了。（以及这种状况会一直持续的，咳咳）  
> 祝阅读愉快，鞠躬。


	5. 5（章1-5、1-6）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本章无两人同框，分两部分，分别为托尼和辣椒，奇奇和彼得场景。

Tony厌恶地将文件丢到一边，松开脖子上的领带。他讨厌待在办公室里，讨厌读那些政治废话。他抬起手指按在闭着的眼睛上，用力揉压着眼睑试图驱散疲惫和头疼。

“又有什么麻烦了？”

听见Pepper的声音，他朝她那儿笑笑，抬起了头。

“不用非给我带咖啡不可，Pepper。我确定这活儿远低于CEO要干的。”

“当然了，但如果你没力气运作我就不能让你参加公司会议了不是吗？”他笑着掏出咖啡，他感激地接了过去。“有我能帮忙的吗？”

“你可能会认为，在我们做了那么多之后他们就会铺上红地毯欢迎了吧。然而联合国内部四分五裂，有些人说他们应该被逮捕，有些人认为他们应该被赦免。”Tony喝了一大口咖啡，完全不管这样可能会烫伤舌头，他需要来点刺激。

“更别说他们做任何事都要花几个月了。”Pepper叹了口气，坐在他身边，翘起双腿。

“我在尽可能从中斡旋，当然了，是暗中。”Tony用手在头上抓了抓。

“为了哪个结果？”

Tony愣住了，看着Pepper坐在椅子上，喝着她的咖啡。

“什么？”

“Tony，Steve做的……不管在西伯利亚发生了什么，不管Barnes在被洗脑后做的那些事，Steve都是帮人越狱逃跑了。我知道你希望他们被接受，你将他们当成是家人，但你真的有点一意孤行了。”

Tony抱起双臂。

“听着，我明白他们理解你的一部分，是我、是其他人无法理解的，但我也记得会后你有多沮丧，你感觉自己像个局外人，当你带着胸口被砸凹陷的伤回到家是有多难过。”

“你想说什么，Pepper？”

“Tony，两边都有问题。我的意思是，你不必冒着生命危险帮他们，不必仅仅因为你还在希望被接受而原谅他们。他们做了自己的决定，你也做了你的，所以无论对错，你们都需要继续向前。”

“我不能。” Tony觉得自己身体里的一部分裂开了，疼痛在胸腔中四分五裂。

“Tony，这不是你的错。117个国家签署了协议，并且有合理的理由相信即使是出于善意而将人们置于险地是危险的。他们拒绝签字的时候就知道有这样的风险。所以不要为此再伤害自己了，你看起来累极了。”

“你看了Stark博览会的策划了吗？”Tony转移了话题。

Pepper深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，啜了口咖啡。“是的Tony，就在楼上，我需要你看一下最后的细节。”

“太好了，谢谢，Pepper。”

一阵寂静。两人都喝着各自的咖啡，陷入了沉思。

“我会……记着你说的话的，好吗？我保证。”

“我很开心，但就是担心你。”

Tony将手伸过桌子，不用看也知道她也那么做了。他们握着彼此的手指，Pepper捏了捏。

“Tony？有件事我一直想和你谈谈。”

“好，你说吧。”

“我不知道要怎么做……我爱你，一直都爱你，Tony，但我……好吧……我已经……”

“开始和别人见面了吗？是Happy吗，大概？”Tony微笑着，也捏了捏她的手指，转头看着她，“我又不是傻瓜，Pepper。”

“你会生气吗？”她的眼里噙着泪水，脖子上爬上了红晕。

Tony想了一会儿才回答，坦率地搜寻自己的感受。Pepper永远值得拥有他全部的诚实。

“不，我不生气，Pepper，”他靠近，覆住她的手，用拇指摩挲着关节，“我了解我们曾经拥有什么，无法解决的问题，为此我很抱歉，但你永远是我生命中最重要的人之一。我希望你快乐，真的希望你快乐，当然，不只是字面意义，你很辣，Happy也很好……认真的吗？Happy？”他获得了Pepper的一记拳头，哼了一声。

“上帝，我感觉胸口一块大石卸下，我一直担心你会怎么想，怕我们再也做不了朋友。”

“才不会，来吧。”Tony伸出双臂，做出欢迎的姿态，Pepper松了口气，伸手搂住了他的脖子，就和从前一般熟悉。“他要是敢伤害你我就打爆他，和FRIDAY一起，可能还有Rhodey。”

Pepper大笑起来，抱得更紧了。

 

***

虽然只认识了Parker几个小时，Stephen确实怀有一些只能称之为对这个少年的喜爱的感情。是的，常常有青少年的烦恼，嘴巴跑得比Stephen能计算的还快，但是他的问题中有一种孩童般的纯真，而且毫无疑问这孩子也天赋异禀。

也许这就是Stark会关注他的原因。

这让Stephen产生了一种奇怪的感觉，类似于想要给新伙伴的孩子留下深刻印象一样，希望自己被他们认可。尽管他毫不掩饰地暗示了，可他们还远不到约会的阶段。Stephen不确定自己想要什么，但承认里面蕴含着某些激动人心的情绪，他会先收拾起来以后再想的。现在Stephen将注意力放回Parker身上。

他让Parker参加了一些训练，和初学者一系做一些基本动作。孩子很轻松就接受了，睁大了眼睛惊讶地望着一些更高级别的学生通过施展动作来驾驭魔法。Stephen很高兴这个孩子很容易指导，除了他会和不太像父亲的那个人一样有喋喋不休发问的倾向之外，是个不错的学生。

他们在和其他人练习对打的时候遇到了问题。小蜘蛛的动作僵硬，犹豫不决，与Stephen第一次来到卡玛泰姬时一样。他知道这个孩子会战斗，他和他们一起对抗过Thanos，但这真是……嗯，有点太可悲了。

Peter又一次被钉在地板上之后Stephen叫了停，拍拍Parker的肩膀告诉他剩下时间都去坐着。孩子什么都没说，只是低着头，双手握拳。Stephen担心他不知怎么伤到了自己，于是捏了捏孩子的胳膊，然而Parker推开了他，然后踉踉跄跄跑开了。

“他刚才是…… **推** 了至尊法师吗？”Stephen听到窃窃私语。

“好了，我们今天就到这里。”他挥挥手，学生们鞠躬离开，还在交头接耳。

几小时后，他发现Parker窝在纽约圣所图书馆天花板的一个角落，望着窗外陷入沉思。

**他是怎么回来的？**

“你想下来吗？”

Parker不理他，双臂交叉抱在胸前，皱着眉头。

Stephen叹了口气，呼唤了斗篷。这就是他为什么不想让孩子来这里的原因，他不擅长与他们相处，也不会好好沟通。从前他就需要Christine，她会安慰病人的家属，而Stephen就不行。他摇了摇头。不，那是他过去的生活。从那以后，一切都变了，他也已经变了。

“怎么了？”他哼了一声，飘到了靠在墙上的青少年身边。

“没什么，你不会明白的。”Parker低声说。

“让我试试看。”Stephen反驳道，双腿交叉，胳膊肘撑在上面。

“我知道要当一个英雄就得学习如何战斗，如何阻止坏人，拯救世界等等。我只是…….我不知道，和别人打架，伤害他们，我不能让自己这么做。他大声喘气，呼出的气息颤抖。”孩子一直在哭吧。“Stark先生会对我很失望的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我觉得我做不到。我不能伤害别人。感觉不好。”

Stephen感到胸膛里充满了激动的情绪。他明白了。

“你知道一声都会宣誓，是吗？不伤害任何人。”

“嗯。”

“当我第一次和坏人真逗，第一次杀了人的时候，我对自己感到厌恶。那些训练了我的人并不理解，我的导师认为我会成为一名医生是因为我的自负，我想要控制死亡本身，而我的朋友说我没有勇气去做需要做的事情。”

Parker转过身来，一边听着，一边目光闪烁地望着Stephen。

“我说，一定还有别的办法可以打败我们的敌人，我也证明了这是对的。”Stephen想到了Dormammu一次又一次杀了自己的回忆，打了个寒颤。

“可是，Strange博士，你真的很强大，你会毫不犹豫去战斗。”

Stephen一边思考这回答，一边转了转自己的脖子。

“Parker……Peter，有很多方法可以保护世界而不去杀戮，战斗不会必然导致死亡，但是保护世界会有一些牺牲，而有时候并没有别的办法。”

“牺牲少数人来拯救多数人？”

“你是在引用《星际迷航》的台词吗？”

孩子笑了。

“听着，Peter。Stark……Tony对你有很多种感情。骄傲，喜爱，害怕你可能会超越他，”他们都笑了，“当他看着你的时候，我唯独没有看到过失望。”

Stephen知道的，他瞥见了Stark无数次在未来的时间线里保护孩子。Stark将他当成自己的孩子，极力保护着他。

Stephen觉得心中涌起一股渴望，努力忽略了它。

“他希望你能够保护自己，我知道我们遇到的许多小冲突不需要对抗，你有快速的反应能力，和我一样属于远距离攻击的。但你需要了解如何进行近距离对战。有时候，只要看看这部分，就可以轻而易举阻止一场战斗了。”

他伸出手，将一只颤抖的手搁在Peter的肩膀上。Peter毫不犹豫伸出手，向他表示了感激。

“我懂了，我只是……害怕，”他转过身，Stephen松开了，让Peter顺着一根线将自己降落到地板上，“我最想要做到的，就是我想站在Stark先生身边，想保护人们，然后……”他坐在地板上，慢吞吞地说着。

“然后泰坦的事发生了？”Stephen飘过来，坐在他边上。

“是的。死亡……一点都不好玩。被困住……无论何时。但我知道我要为那些人负责，我没能阻止他，没能帮你们，导致了那么多人死掉。”

Stephen将舌尖上的话咽了回去，终于明白了为什么Stark要将这孩子送到自己这里来了。

你是来医治的，我们都是。卡玛泰姬是一个收集破碎事物之处。

Stark希望Peter能够面对自己的恐惧。做出自己的决定，摒除碎他的导师和其他复仇者敬畏和尊重的影响。

他信任Stephen。

羞愧在Stephen心中涌动，着感觉让他想加快节奏，但他忍住了。难怪Stark会生气、变防备。那个人一直都在努力，可Stephen却不停回绝他。

“也许这种生活不适合你，Peter。”

他期待对方会坚决拒绝，而不是这种闷闷不乐的凝视。

“那你是怎么做到的？你是怎么坚持下去的？Stark先生，复仇者联盟，你。你们都冒着生命的危险，即使要死了，还是在战斗。”

“即便是我的导师，我心中这个宇宙中最强大的人，也害怕死亡。她暂停时间，拖延不可避免的事情，不必面对死亡。当死亡会来找所有人，Peter，无论我们如何避免。重要的是我们如何去面对，我们如何去选择。你在泰坦上死过，虽然痛苦，但你也相信这是为了更大的利益。”

“那时因为我有要保护的东西，有要保护的人。”

Stephen情不自禁伸出手来，小心翼翼地摸了摸孩子的头。

“我明白。来吧，我教你些别的，一些不仅仅是战斗的东西。”

“是什么？”

“冥想。了解自己是克服恐惧的第一步。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：  
> 辣椒是个明白人。句句在理。我很高兴看到作者笔下的辣椒也大步向前，还能开解托尼。  
> 而奇奇很喜欢彼得。彼得有烦恼，奇奇给他答疑解惑，一起讨论，还给彼得分析了托尼对彼得的感情和态度。所以你看，一般当着喜欢的人的面都不会好好说话（不是），当着孩子的面排忧解难倒是很在行（和一个人搞好关系，从娃入手）。  
> 祝心情愉快。鞠躬。


	6. （章1-7、1-8）

Tony读了遍Stark博览会的提案，标了几个在批准前需要和Pepper讨论一下的问题。他啪嗒一声丢下笔，向后靠在椅子上，吐了口气。作罢之后他走到办公室的窗户前，双臂支着窗格，向外眺望纽约城。

Pepper是对的。他想要的无非只是那些人理解他，理解一群能够拯救地球、有能力的人偶尔会冒上一些巨大的风险，会违反规则。他一直是个局外人，从一开始就是。钢铁侠是的，他，Tony，不是。

美国队长。一听到这个名字就能让Tony满腹愤怒，提醒他Howard为何经不起打扰，提醒Tony他是如何不那么重要，不能与父亲相提并论，然后当他终于遇见那个人，对方自以为是的态度只是惹恼了Tony。

Tony自己如此努力为他们斡旋，是因为他仍旧希望得到Steve的认可、从而引申为得到父亲的认可吗？他用一只手抚着胸口，手指在电弧反应堆上敲击。Tony对协议的看法依旧模糊混乱，但他知道一件事，那就是美国队长在他需要的时候提供过帮助。与黑曜五将作战、与Thanos作战，尽管有人要求监禁他，Steve完全有权离开，告诉人类去他妈的滚，但他的道德观不允许他如此这般。

每次Tony与他谈及联合国发生的事情时，最后都会争吵不休，重新回到那些七零八落的嘲笑与居高临下的讽刺中。他的愤怒、他的受伤，意味着Tony不能再与Steve合作，不能帮他解决在协议中遭遇的混乱局面。取而代之，Tony一直试图在幕后修复一切，与神盾局、Ross和几乎所有人一起。

但如果说要帮Steve Rogers是头痛的，那么Wanda Maximoff就是偏头痛。

一想到她Tony的思绪就会就会跑到另一个魔法使用者，Strange身上。与见到Wanda或是Loki时感觉到的爬上脊椎的恐惧不同，Strange并没有引起那种反应。

Tony之前从未和一个男人在一起过，然而他发觉他们之间的调情与隐射相当诱人，在暗示着什么。

Steve Rogers是Tony考虑过可以与自己平起平坐的人。Steve推动着他，比任何人都更用力，这迫使Tony不断检验自问那到底是什么。他们是平等的，并不总是朋友，偶尔是对手，但平等。

那么Strange对他而言又是如何？如果说Steve迫使Tony审视自己的道德观、迫使Tony变得更好的话，那么Strange又对他做了什么呢？他在某种程度上相信了这个人，但对未知的恐惧使他退缩。这只是友谊吗？是理解吗？或者Strange想要的更多？

“好吧，我中邪了，Strange。你是第一个引起我兴趣的人。也算是件好事，对吧？”

 

***

“Stark？”Stephen的声音在实验室里回荡，唯一能听见的回应便是来自机器和计算机的嗡嗡声。

“嘿？有什么疯狂的科学家在家吗？”Stephen向前几步，心中医生的那部分对眼前的一切感到惊叹不已，科技就在这个男人的指间上日新月异。谁知道这能如何帮助医学界呢？

Stephen能够想到用来描述Stark实验室的唯一字眼就是秩序混乱。桌子上到处散落着纸张，底下露出的平板电脑散发出微弱亮光。数不清的咖啡杯在那里，可能里面还点缀满了不同阶段的真菌。

Stephen不确定Stark是如何在这里工作的，但这很适合这个人。他或许不算是一个发明家，但你就是可以感受到这个地方的创造力——创造力就在你的指尖流转，你需要的只有想象力和激发意志而已。

他差点绊了一跤，然后低头看见了及膝高的机器人。后者朝他发出滴滴嘟嘟的声响，爪子一张一合。Stephen弯下腰，看着机器人。

“你好……”

“别理他，我们现在的关系可不是能说话的那种，是不是？”Stark漫步过来，给了机器人一个深沉的眼神。机器人低头垂下了手臂，滚着轮子滑开了。“我有在等你吗？”语气轻盈，彬彬有礼。Stark手里拿着一些文件，Stephen可以看到上面有联合国的标志。

“没有，但我认为我可以顺道来看看？”

“啊，对，好吧，随便戳。FRIDAY会阻止你访问任何有权限限制的东西。”Stark把文件放在自己的桌子上，在椅子上坐下，扯过杯子。亿万富翁开始工作之前，用那双棕色的眼睛注视着来人，令Stephen耳中微微轰鸣。

Stephen不慌不忙地摆弄着陈设物品，装甲的不同部分，还有几张纸。他找到了Peter蜘蛛服装的原型图纸，包括全息图和纸质稿。

“这可有点贵是吗？”他研究了一下这些设计。

Stark透过文件上方，将嘴里的铅笔拿了下来，“是啊，当然了。”、

“他还只是个学生，Stark，你怎么——”

“Peter为什么要为那些付钱？”

“他为什么不用付钱？”

“呃唔……因为他还是个孩子？他也是复仇者？”Stark哼了一声，把铅笔放回了嘴里。

“那么，谁付钱呢？”

“我的母亲，好吧，是Maria Stark基金会，一家非营利性慈善机构，也是Stark 工业的子公司之一，它来支付，呃，这些，”“Stark用手比划着说，“薪水，基地，装甲支付，无论他们要什么都行。”

Stephen没有说什么，回到Stark的身边，靠在他旁边的桌子上。

“怎么了？”Tony含着铅笔喃喃自语道。

“没什么，我只是感到惊讶，就这样。”

“英雄也需要吃饭，需要有地方吃饭，需要有设备工作才行啊。”Stark又把铅笔拔了出来，一边微笑着潦草地写下了些什么，明显是记下了某个灵感瞬间。

“我不是惊讶这个。”

“那么……是什么？”Stark把文件放下来，手里摆弄着铅笔，在椅子上转了过来，面朝Stephen。

“这非常慷慨。”

Stark耸了耸肩。“我们同舟共济，是吧？我知道钢铁侠是复仇者联盟里的给予者，Tony Stark，我，只是个顾问，我想应该尽自己的一点力量，学会怎样成为一个团队的一员，以及等等。”

“给予得有点点过头，有吗？”

“这就是英雄该做的，Doc。”Stark大笑起来。

“我……欠你一个道歉。”

铅笔从Stark手中掉了下来。Stephen弯下腰捡了起来，递回去。对方与他相互凝视了好一会儿。

“放桌子上就行。你说道歉，什么意思？”Stephen一放下笔，Stark就又把笔拿了回去，完成了之前的涂鸦。

“你让Peter去我那里，是因为你希望他能自己做出决定。你关心他，我为我暗讽你这么做只是出于自私的原因而道歉。”

Stark停了下来，用铅笔敲着纸，拒绝看向Stephen。“他……还好吗？”

“会的。他的头脑会更清晰，他的意志会更坚定。我给他上了一些冥想课。”

“他的决定是什么？”

Stephen要是看不出Stark对这个答案有多害怕紧张就是个白痴了——对方依旧低头看着那些文件，空着的手紧握成拳，牙齿咬住了下唇。

“这个答案会影响你们的关系吗？无论他是否继续做蜘蛛侠，他都依旧是Peter Parker，是个才华横溢的年轻人，无比重视你无论是作为导师还是父亲所做的投入。”

“你觉得这样吗？” Stark转着脑袋，铅笔在桌子上吱吱作响。

“每个人都能看出来，Stark。”

“我很意外。”他的脸上绽开一个巨大的微笑，明亮耀眼，让Stephen觉得胸口被径直戳穿。

“那么，我还会在圣所再见到你吗？还是说我现在只是个保姆了？”Stephen打趣道，靠在桌子上。

“过几天我会给你腾出点时间来。我有点工作的事情要在这儿处理。”他的眼睛瞟着文件。Stephen等着，什么都行，好知道这个人在想什么，但是什么都没发生。

“好吧，有时间范围限制吗？我不想像上次那样等上好几个小时。”Stephen半开玩笑地说道。

“啊，你知道俗话怎么说来着吗，Doc，小别胜新婚久别情更深（absence makes the heart grow fonder）啊。”Stark戏谑道。

又回到这个游戏上了。调情，性*暗示。

“这也是说你不在乎别人的另外托词吧。”Stephen隔空回击道。

“是啊，这也是Pepper不愿意忍受我了的另一个原因。”男人叹了口气。

“你想她吗？”Stephen突然脱口而出，担心自己误解了这些信号，怕Stark只是在和自己开玩笑，Stephen自己看到了那些其实不存在的东西，是绝望的孤独创造了虚假的情感，投射在了Stark身上。

“当然我会的，我永远都会，她是我最好的朋友，也是我最好的一部分，但我们不能在一起。你有过这样的人吗，Doc？一个你希望和你在一起快乐的人，知道这很好，但仍然有那一点点感觉，有什么不对。”

Stephen想起了Christine。他爱过她，她是他最好的朋友，但他们不能在一起，他曾经很残忍，而现在他已经脱胎换骨，无法回到过去的生活，不能再这个世上再见她了。

“是啊，是的，我有。”

“Pepper继续向前了。我以为会痛，但我没事。我希望她拥有一切和我在一起无法做的事情，不用再担心，不用在我迟到的时候心烦意乱，我猜担心我迟到的现在成了你了。”Stark笑道。“过几天我会尽量来拜访的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：奇奇，你引起了总裁的注意！  
> 道歉打脸如此之快就是奇奇本人没错了。  
> 喜欢托尼对辣椒的过去的感情处理。喜欢看奇奇和托尼无限的共鸣（和调情。）


	7. （章1-9、1-10）

Tony打开圣所大门，险些被匆匆忙忙的Peter撞倒。他翻了个白眼关上了身后的门，只听见飞奔上楼梯的脚步声。

“他可能还没准备好，但你知道，我们回来早了。”Tony喊道，话音在周围回荡。“倒霉孩子……”

自从Strange没有事先告知就到他的实验室道歉以来已经过去了几周，然后对方就再没去过。那之后Tony去过一次圣所，只见到了Wong，后者告诉他Strange在另一个维度忙着，很快就会回来。

他意识到自己没有别的方式能联系上法师，于是熬了几个通宵，这也是他为什么要陪Peter去上调解课的原因。

他在楼梯间等着，如果看不到那些文物的话他就不会想去碰它们了。Tony坐下来，摘掉墨镜，用墨镜在胳膊上摆弄着。

“FRIDAY？下次会议之前还剩多少时间？”

“三十分钟，Boss。”

“行吧，行吧。”他伸出一只手拨弄着头发，挠着头皮。与联合国的会晤，他最近一直在做的工作情况似乎愈发恶化。队长的赦免看起来可能还有可能，但Wanda会吗？

Tony一边将眼镜搁在膝盖上一边拍打着。她不是美国公民，还很危险，上一次他试图做正确的事情、或是说他认为正确的事情的时候，最后只是让情况更加恶化了。

他记起了Pepper的话，说他不该为了那些家伙拼命，而该专心寻找新的成员。这很有道理，Pepper总是如此；但Tony无法改变自己的内疚和责任。

他想起Wanda的眼睛，她被绑着、戴着项圈，望着他；Steve将盾牌放在胸前，绝望的样子。

有什么东西从楼梯上飞向了Tony，让他心脏怦怦直跳，在认出那是什么之前他的装甲本能地形成了。“嘿，斗篷，你主人在家吗？”斗篷点点头，好吧，它的衣领确实向后斜着点了点，好像在往楼上看似的。

“我只是捎下Peter过来的。哦对了顺便给Strange带个东西来。”

“所以是什么呢？”一个深沉的声音问道。

“啊啊，不要贪心。你不请我进去吗？”Tony站了起来。

“来，请进。”Strange慢悠悠地说，一边用手示意Tony来到楼梯顶端和自己汇合，“是什么风有幸能把你吹来？”

“就我刚才和斗篷解释的那样啊，只是送Peter去上了他的调解课——”

“他给你做了东西Strange博士！”Peter靠在其中一个显示器上转过来，看着他们俩面面相觑。

“我给你做了个小东西。”

Tony朝着口袋示意轻轻拍了拍，用手指捏住设备然后递了过去。

“一部手机？”

“这不是普通的手机！”Peter站在他们旁边，兴致勃勃，“Stark先生花了好久来研究——”

“啊啊啊，”Tony打断了他，一只手捂住Peter的嘴，“去吧蜘蛛宝贝，去烦Wong一会儿行吗？”

“哦对不起。一会儿见Strange博士，周六见了Stark先生。”

“好了，我说到哪儿了？手机？你提到过有一种可以彼此联系、召唤武器、在夜空中成为灯塔闪烁的办法，你怎么说来着的？来吧给你。”Tony伸出手来拍了拍。

“我有手机的。”Strange低头看着它。

“按我打赌你说的那种用你的手用起来有点痛苦吧，是吗？”

“还行吧，你有没有想过我也许没必要和你联系吗？”

Tony意识到了这有多讽刺，这是防备。

“或许吧。但我肯定你还想和其他人聊聊？也许不用等一整天直到你的手不那么疼就行？这个有语音识别功能，不是市面上的蹩脚货色，很有用。让它发条信息试试。”

Strange低头看看电话，抬头看看Tony，然后又低下头。

“或者用它挡门也行。”Tony把手插进兜里。

“发送信息，”Strange说，瞥了一眼手机上方的全息屏幕。“令人印象深刻。”他承认道。

“说句话试试。”

“Tony Stark是我命里的祸根。”屏幕上逐字显示，精确无误。

“现在说，发送给Tony Stark。”

Strange照做了，看着全息图变成了一个信封，没几秒Tony的手机嗡嗡响了。后者刷了刷屏幕给Strange看了他发的信息。他用拇指在手机上扫着，笑着抬头，等待着，这时铃声响了起来，一个小小的橙色投影信封悬停在Strange的手机上面。

“读下短信？”Strange问道，全息屏幕又出现了。“Stephen Strange超级性感？”他大声读道，最后扬起了眉毛。

“我不知道，””Tony轻笑道，“搞定，一个保持联系的方式。别让Peter给我惹麻烦，ok？在合适的时候送他回家。”

“等一下，”Strange跟着Tony跑下了楼，“谢谢你这个，那个，我呃……谢谢。”

Tony觉得胸膛中有点震颤，Strange的感激之情，虽然并不如Peter那般充满热情，但也不乏真情实意。那人现在看起来很慌乱，目光盯着地板看。

“不客气。”

他感觉满足，高兴自己做对了事情。

Strange抬起头，将目光落在Tony身上，走了几步，拉近了他们之间的距离。

“你真让人难以抗拒，Stark，当你像这样子看着我的时候。”Strange伸过另一只手，松松地托着Tony的脖子。

“像哪样子？”Tony觉得自己失去了知觉，Strange一定能感觉到他的脉搏在手指下飞跳。他的胃里升腾起一种痛苦，欲念，渴望。世界缩小到只剩下他们俩。这是一种痴迷，他的专注和意志坚定不移。

他想要他。

“你自命不凡虚张声势，可想要的无非是让别人照顾你。”

恐慌在他心中丑陋地昂起了头。“我不需要照顾，”Tony咆哮着，甩掉了Strange的手。

“这并不软弱，也不是依赖。”Strange打消了疑虑，目光直直穿透过去，让他觉得自己如此脆弱。

“真可悲。”Tony啐了一口。

“恰恰相反，这是个巨大的转机。”

\------

Stephen看着Stark离开圣所，再次怀疑自己是不是做得太过分了。他发现Stark没有围着文物转——这个人几乎控制不住兴奋与好奇心，通常都会低声询问这些事物是如何运行的，或是要求他的AI扫描它们来寻找线索——这不寻常。

这很可爱，令Stephen喜欢。

Stephen发现那人沮丧地坐在楼梯上，肩膀弯曲着，仿佛整个世界的重量都压在他肩上，这样Stephen想要将他拉进怀抱，用亲吻和温柔的抚摸纾解他紧锁的眉毛。

他被Stark所吸引，从第一天起他就知道了，然而这些在欲望之外冒出的温柔感觉是全新的。Stephen在收到手机之后表达了自己的想法，Stark再次怀着爱意注视着他，充满了渴望，充满了接纳，这不可能。

他的反应令人惊讶。Stark害怕自己的软弱。不，不是软弱，他是害怕显得软弱。Stephen说的是事实，对于Tony Stark这样一个强大的人而言，暴露自己如此脆弱的一面，希望有人关心他是一个巨大的转机。一想到或许Stephen会是为他完成这部分的人……

为何Stephen就不能诚实地承认自己对这个男人的感情呢？他已经确认了Stark无意与前任复合，对方刚刚也承认了，尽管是带着玩笑，他说Stephen很有吸引力。

身体的吸引力还不够。他们是朋友，因各种情况被迫到了一起，他们享受彼此的陪伴，但这并不意味着Stark希望与他有任何浪漫的关系。Stark给他的那些颜色让他产生了别样的想法，但倘若他想错了呢？若是他告诉Stark自己的感受，那么仍旧有可能被拒绝，Stephen发现这个想法从身体上伤害了自己。

他想要Tony Stark，甚至比他自己愿意承认的还要多。无论梦中还是清醒，他的幻想都被这位亿万富翁所困扰，想看这个人在Stephen身下痛苦地欢愉是什么样子、唇间溢出Stephen的名字乞求想要更多是什么样子。

但他的欲望本质上并不全是属于肉体的。他想要和这个人在床上喝咖啡，想看见那双棕色眼睛充满爱意，昏昏欲睡，因为他们在迎接这新的一天之前依偎在一起。他想象着自己和Stark在实验室里一起工作的画面，自己能够帮Stark减轻负担，让对方的眼中重新闪现好奇的火花，而不是他已经惯于看见的疲惫。

“Strange博士？”Peter坐在扶手椅上轻声叫道。

“对不起，我走神了。”

“你们是朋友，对吧？”

“是的，怎么了？Stark有说过什么不同意见吗？”Stephen走过去坐在了孩子对面的扶手椅上。

“不，当然没有了，否则他也不会那么努力为你制作那个手机了。”Peter笑着说。

Stephen在口袋里摸到了那个，忍住了自己的笑容。

“我只是担心他，就是这样。最近他超级忙，不是Tony Stark式的忙，是疯狂到不睡的那种忙。他已经不得不连续三次都取消了我们周六的披萨之夜！”

“他是想到了什么新的威胁吗？他需要帮忙吗？”Stephen向前倾身问道，责怪自己没有早点注意到一些迹象。

“我不觉得，这方面的事情一直很平静。肯定是因为那些联合国会议，我觉得他是一直在努力帮前复仇者们。”

“机场发生了什么事？你当时也在场，对吗？”

“我真的不知道他们为什么要打起来，Stark先生只是告诉我，美国队长错了，我需要从他拿到他的盾。”

要么是Stark试图保护这个男孩不让他深陷其中，要么就是在给他洗脑，让他只了解Stark的立场。Stephen知道肯定是前者，否则他就不会帮忙了。

“你从没质疑过为什么？”Stephen扬起眉毛道。

“那可是Tony Stark！钢铁侠Tony Stark找我帮忙！当然了，我没有。”

Stephen不由自主轻轻一笑。“那个协议……每个人都努力抛开分歧去对抗Thanos，然而当尘埃落定时，政府就又回到了起点。Tony没让你签字吗？你是复仇者，不是吗？”

“不，他没有。我不确定发生了什么，Happy也不知道。我想他是独自承担了这一切。我想帮忙，但不知道该怎么办。”Peter低头看着自己的手，皱着眉头说。

“孩子，我觉得你只要做好你自己就能帮到他了，比你知道的更可以。不过，如果有用的话我会和他谈谈的，取消你们的周六约会可不怎么酷。”Stephen开玩笑说。

“不是约会那样的！” Peter喊道，可爱的脸上泛起了红晕。“但是啊，我想他了，你知道的。”

“他今天抽时间开车送你来，要我说他已经努力了。”Stephen手指交叉相叠，看着Peter。

“如果他很忙，我也不想打扰他，”Peter低声道，“但，嗯，他真的很酷。”

“我的印象里是，无论Stark有多忙，如果他关心某人，就会为他们抽出时间。”

Stephen知道Stark有点完美主义的个性，这可能会导致他忘记其他事情，这也是为什么他们约在实验室见面时对方迟到了。Stephen能够理解为什么这会让其他人恼火、或是伤害某些人，因为这可能显得Stark并不在乎，但Stephen自己也是这样，在研究或练习新咒语时就是如此。

“就像他为你做了那个手机一样，这样你就能联系到他了。”Peter回道。

啊，年轻人的天真。

他说得有道理。尽管有东西在让Stark烦恼，他依旧花时间为Stephen做了这个手机。

“我们还是聊聊你的调解课吧，好吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：假装送娃顺便送（精心制作的）手机上门的总裁铁好苏。  
> 是什么样子的托尼让奇奇无法抗拒呢？应该就是那种包裹隐藏好柔软脆弱的部分，不允许自己软弱，将最好、最坚强的一面示人、满身伤痕也要扛起一切的托尼本人吧，钢铁躯壳、万般骄傲之下的那颗心。  
> 口是心非的奇奇则用刺痛对方的方式完成了一项试探，就这样总能确定真心的吧？奇奇自己都说了，“无论Stark有多忙，如果他关心某人，就会为他们抽出时间。”所以，如此纯粹的关心和情谊啊，除了自欺欺人假装看不到我真想不出别的解释了。小蜘蛛上线送出本场助攻。  
> （结果还是我太恋爱脑了你以为作者会让他们这么容易在一起吗）


	8. 章1-11

Tony没想到Strange会给他发短信，在他离开圣所没过几个小时后邀请他周四去参观卡玛泰姬。

他同意了，想看看Peter一直念个不停的地方，一部分是有点生气孩子先看到了那里，让他有点嫉妒，另一部分则是不确定自己到底嫉妒什么。

“你自命不凡虚张声势，可想要的无非是让别人照顾你。”

这想法在他脑海里挥之不去。他是那个引诱伴侣的人，将她们带到卧室发生关系，就是这样。有了Pepper之后，他们的房事更多属于给予和接受，爱引导着他们的行动，但即使那时他也是带头的那个，事情就是这样。

他不能示弱。

“恰恰相反，这是个巨大的转机。”

Strange的话一直萦绕在他心头。在那时有个机会，Tony只是不确定是否应该抓住它。尽管和Pepper的分手是共同的决定，但还有一些残留的愧疚，在他口中留下酸涩的滋味，就像是他在某种程度上背叛了她一般。

怎么办，要怎么办。

他的手放在圣所的门把手上，迟迟没松开。

门突然猛地打开，魔法将他拽了进去，完成了最后几步。

“滑稽星期四吗，Stark！”Strange朝他喊道。

“真不是我的错，官僚让我陷入文山会海，今天是我唯一能逃脱的日子。”Tony摊手以示投降。Strange沿着楼梯走了下来，斗篷披在身后翻滚着，脸色看上去乌云密布。

“你没听过基本礼仪吗？或者有想过我可能会担心你出了什么事吗？”

Strange一直在……担心他吗？

“哇哦，你是在担心我吗Doc？我真的好感动啊。他是本人吗？”Tony朝盘旋在一边的斗篷问道，斗篷将衣领转过来朝向他们两个，点了点头。Tony哈哈大笑起来双臂捂住了肚子。“对不起，对不起，我只是没想到你会在乎。”

“自以为是的草包。”Strange低声咕哝着。

“认真地说，我很抱歉，有时我会忙着工作，人们需要我花时间，我的项目也……不是说我忘了你——”

“我知道了。”Strange打断了他。

Tony觉得自己结巴了，脑子里试图拼命拼凑出几个词来。如果他忘了，或是放了鸽子，一般人家都会对他大发雷霆，这也导致他在和Pepper约会的时候，独自躺在床上度过了许多个寒冷的夜晚，也不止一次迎上了Rhodey冷冷的背影。

“来吧，在我改变主意然后把你带去别的地方之前。”

“如果那个地方是马里布的话我很乐意。”Tony笑着，扯了扯斗篷，“你也来吗？”

Strange翻了个白眼，他们一起跟着他踏进了楼梯顶上的传送门。Tony停了下来，看着入口，然后又走到另一边，“跨维度能量？时空裂隙？”他沉吟道，“FRIDAY？”

“已在分析，Boss。”

斗篷跟在他后面，一边看着他，一边扭来扭去，就像在歪头一般。

“你又想干什么了？”Strange问道，然而只收获了对方的耸肩。披风落在了Tony肩上，就在他还要转头问它这是做什么的时候，就被斗篷拖着穿过了传送门。

“好吧，好吧，对不起，就是好奇心之类的……”

“幸好你不是一只猫，不然你已经死了好几回了。欢迎来到卡玛泰姬。”

Tony感觉耳目一新。他断断续续地走到古老的石板筑成的阳台上，望着远处的山峦。这里空气更清新，更凉爽。他们下到庭院里，Tony用手指拂过摇摇欲坠的墙垣，双脚踏过随地四散的落叶。空气中弥漫着缭绕的烟雾，檀香，沉香木杂糅着某种令人难以忘怀的微妙的苦涩气味，一种他下意识会将其与Strange联系在一起的味道。

这个地方充斥着宁静与放松。让Tony想朝着山峦呼啸。他应该一刻都不可能静坐下来的，冥想、瑜伽、柔术，还有很多神秘的糟粕，新时代嬉皮士的垃圾。他是个土生土长的城里人，这个地方应该让他感觉不舒服才对。

但没有。

“这个地方……”

“令人惊异。我也这么觉得，Peter也是……直到他看到那口古老的钟。”

“哦哇，好大！我能不能——”

“苹果掉在离树不远之处。”

“学生都去哪儿了？”

“今天没课。”

Tony可以看见远处有几个人在逡巡，但除了他们的脚步声之外，整个庭院出奇地安静。他目不转睛地眺望着群山，从来没有离得那么近过。

“我还以为你已经坐飞机环游过世界了呢。”Strange揶揄道，下巴随着Tony的目光转着几乎要挂在Tony肩上了。

“我去过，我只是……没来过这儿，我们在哪里？”Tony一动不动，知道自己如果稍稍向后靠一点点，就会被压在Strange的胸膛上。

“尼泊尔。”Strange答道，也一动不动。

Tony感觉舌头在口中变得厚重，喉咙变得难以吞咽。他试着转过头去，向后仰起，耳朵贴在了Strange的肩头。他保持那个姿势，凝神屏息，等待着。

Strange闭上了眼睛，过了好一会儿。

“我们……是在独处？”Tony有点哽咽。

“我不觉得你会希望任何人见证我踢你的屁股。”Strange笑了，Tony能从背后感觉到。

“你干嘛要踢我的屁股？”

“我以为你会想看我们是怎么做的？你不是只想不干的类型，但又不想学怎么使用魔法，是不是你没了装甲就不能打架了？没有高科技设备和激光来救你啰。”

哦，他的兴趣被激起来了。

“嘿！我会让你知道，我第一次当钢铁侠的时候就自学了怎么战斗。高科技设备只是让你更进一步罢了——近身肉搏已经救了我自己了好几次。那你呢，没有魔法，你又怎样呢？”

“我很怀疑一位亿万富翁花花公子能学会怎么战斗，难道你没有保镖吗？”

“我有，是啊，但是当我成了超级英雄时，我几自学成才了，维基百科和油管简直太美好了。然后我们组建了团队，我不知道你听说了没有？复仇者联盟，其中一些人可能教了我那么一两招。所以，来过招吧，Doc。”

Tony感觉血脉贲张，Strange孩子气的笑容让人更兴奋了。

Strange一只手擦了擦衣服，将它们变成了宽松的裤子和上衣，与他平日层层的长袍大相径庭。

“嘿，不公平！我穿着牛仔裤呢。如果你提醒我一下的话我会穿点合适的来的。”Tony生气地说，双臂抱胸，拒绝去看对方肌肉发达的手臂雨宽阔的胸膛。

天啊他妈的，他已经很久没有只是看见一个穿着休闲服就兴奋起来了。

Tony伸出胳膊和腿，放松肌肉，一只眼睛盯着Strange做着同样的事情。

“你想拿掉那个发光的东西吗？”

“我戴着还好些，不许打那里。”

“如果我只能允许攻击个别部分，我们要怎么切磋？虽然我承认，踢那里挺占便宜的。”

“这里有多安全？”Tony问，环顾四周。

“完全安全。我向你保证，Stark，在我保护下，没有什么能在这里伤害你。”

Tony想了想，用手指敲了敲那里。

“你可以留着的。”Strange的声音是抚慰与理解的。

Tony伸手解除了反应堆，脱下了连帽衫，一起放在石阶上。

“如果有任何原因让我们有麻烦，用魔法把它吸到我胸前。”

“我保证。”

他们互相抓住了对方一会儿，一动不动，双脚四平八稳。Tony先行一步，试图锁住Strange，但对方轻易就避开了。

他们比划了一会儿，都收获了一些小小的刺痛，谁都没有高分命中。Strange肌肉很结实，他比Tony瘦些，但拳头下是坚实的肌肉。他丝毫不退缩，Tony对此拜师赞赏。当Strange开始喘气，苍白的肌肉上泛起了汗水的光泽，Tony的注意力开始分散。

热气萦绕着他的胃，又浓厚又滚烫。

Tony佯装攻击，Strange在他身后有点踉跄，于是Tony得意地喊了一声一拳瞄准对方胸部出击，Strange迅速防守，然后立刻反攻，唇角挂着自得的笑。

该死，这个巫师动作真快。

他们势均力敌，但是Tony正与激烈的荷尔蒙对抗，他想要让Strange压倒他、制服他，看看对方是否只是说说而已，或是看看他们的调情是否会有任何结果。Strange的攻击毫不留情，泰然自若，坚强有力，令人惊叹。Tony陷入了防守而不是攻击，前臂首当其冲，疼痛扩展到了肩膀上。

即使已经过了好几个月，他的左前臂仍然会让他感觉到痛——Thanos对此作出了很大贡献。他转身护住手臂，猝不及防被抓住了手腕猛地朝前一拉。Tony犹豫了一下，感觉腿被绊倒，脸朝下摔在了地上。

“前*戏简单点啊，巫师。”Tony抱怨道，试图自己站起来，手臂在背后扭动，他的身体朝膝盖弯折着，脊椎拱起，试图减轻压力，另一条手臂向后伸直，朝Strange无力地挥去，被后者捉住了。

“看来钢铁侠得任我摆布了。”

“说好了不许用魔法的！”Tony喊道，在对方手下挣扎，气喘吁吁。

“我没用，这是我自己的力道。”Strange低下头在他耳边低语，随即是伴着呼吸的笑声。

Tony感觉一阵瘫软，这声音倾泻在他身上，丰富而感性。

“现在你要对我做什么？”Tony轻吐一口气，言下还带着一丝挑战的意味。

锢着他的双手在颤抖，移动了Tony的手腕，改变了重心，对方用一只手控制住了他的双手。Strange的嘴没有从他耳畔挪开，Tony直觉对方转过头来，将鼻尖摁进了Tony耳朵下方柔嫩的皮肤中。

Tony发觉自己被渴望淹没，身子愈发拱起，一只手蜷缩在臀的位置，被紧紧握住。就在那时他感觉到了。

Stephen Strange硬了。

突然他的身体被巫师甩了开来，扑通一声摔倒在地上。他从地上抬起头，正好看见Strange风驰电掣地穿过庭院，紧张的身体里散发出愤怒的情绪。

Tony骂骂咧咧地揉着膝盖，一边慢慢站起身来，一边揉搓着手腕。

他是在生Tony的气还是……在生自己的气？

Tony面前打开了一个传送门，门那头出现了纽约的街道。

逐客令。

他飞快地在脑海中将各种可能性过了一遍，他所了解的那个人，然后将手指点在他觉得是问题的症结点上。

“他很尴尬？”Tony问身边盘旋的斗篷。

织物的边缘点了点头，比了个“继续”的手势。

“他很害怕？”

又是点头。

Stephen Strange差点就摊牌了，靠得离他那么近，让Tony无意间发现了一个弱点：对方的欲望暴露无遗。这一切本都只是暗示、眨眼、玩笑、调情、隐晦的性*暗示，但现在Tony有了明确的证据。

所以。

现在怎么办？

Tony知道这是个坏主意。他作为花花公子的日子一去不复返了。他在人际关系，浪漫和友谊上一无是处，他应该离开、忽略之、继续前进。倘若Strange感到不适，那么他就该放任自处。Tony甚至不确定自己想要什么，只知道自己不想伤害Strange，也不想仅仅因为对新鲜和诱人的事物有所期待、感到兴奋而引诱对方。

他绕过了传送门，抓起他的连帽衫，将反应堆摁回胸前。Tony沿着Strange散发着愤怒的路走去，脚步静静落在地上。Strange在一间类似于耳室的办公间里，双手放在一张一尘不染的桌子上，呼吸急促。Tony伏在Strange的背后，额头依偎在巫师的肩胛骨之间，用双臂环抱住了他瘦削的腰身。

Tony一直都是个抓住当下的人。在失去过一半宇宙后，他更坚持了这个理想。生命太过短暂。

所以，他抓住了这一天。

字面意义的。

Tony用手握住Strange的身下，给出了自己的提议。

“你要是想继续下去，就在今晚晚些时候来基地。如果你不出现，我就从此绝口不提。只是为了明确告诉你我的想法，我想要你，我不能再停止想你了。”

他弯腰俯身，看着Strange用力地吞咽着，紧闭上了眼睛。Tony用拇指狠狠地摩挲了一下据他所知是Strange硬挺的顶端，对方猛地睁开了眼睛一阵颤抖。他们彼此凝视着，就像永恒，直到Tony松开了手，穿过庭院走进了传送门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：*张力满满的一章。奇奇绝对是故意的故意的故意的！切磋切磋就扭在了一起，扭着扭着就滚在了一起，压在身下什么的啧啧啧啧。  
> 卡玛泰姬，恋爱圣地。我得数数翻译过多少篇在那儿激发起某些情绪的文了咳咳。  
> 奇奇啊求你感受一下托尼对你的信任啊，反应堆都不带啊喂！  
> 身体明明都这么诚实了！  
> 勇敢的托尼主动出击，等待他的又将是怎样的命运呢（咦）  
> 大猪蹄子奇奇即将上线（老母亲真是替他辛酸啊）


	9. 章2-1

Stephen在房间里躲了几个小时，卡玛泰姬这个往日能让他找到慰藉的所在此刻无法为他带来安宁。

所有与Stark有关的记忆舒展开来，萦绕在他的怀抱中，清晰地出现在他的脑海里，对这个男人强烈的渴望在他的身体中涌动。他花了几个小时持续地忍着想要自？慰的冲动，想知道仅凭对Stark的回忆是否足以满足自己的欲望。

不能的，他知道那不能。Stephen快要溺毙了，而Stark的提议仿佛一根救命稻草，一股渴求已久的空气，一股他想要的、却感到不甚确定的空气。

Stark不可能是认真的。就他对这个男人的了解，Stephen猜测他们之间的性&行为会分散一点对方现下正遭受的折磨的痛苦。

门口的动静让他抬起头，他在看到Wong抱着的双臂和不用想都知道的表情只是呻吟了一声。

“别说。”

“我们都知道这就是你的归宿。”

“我不知道该怎么办。”Stephen看了看自己的手。

“你们在一起很好，你，和Tony。”

“我不觉得他想从我这里得到什么，除了性/爱之外。”Stephen悲伤地低声说。

“他那么告诉你的？”

“没有，但我知道。他有好奇心，被未知的事物所迷。”

“那你就给他，慢慢追求他。”

“那么当我像其他那些人一样爱上了他的时候怎么办？等着在白日寒冷之中被遗弃吗？”

“哦，Stephen，你已经丢了心了。”Wong走上前来。

Stephen原以为自己会吃惊，嘴上会说出否认的话语，然而什么都没说出口。他已经渐渐遗落了自己的心，一千四百万种结局见证了他一路走来，Stark抓住了他的双手，将他拖下了水。

一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。

“用你觉得最好的方式去处理，但不要否认自己。”

“我的职责怎么办？我的责任怎么办？如果我玩不成该做的工作，怎么保护地球？如果我的……恋慕让我迷失了怎么办？”

“你相信会那样吗？这是一个任由自己在黑暗维度中一遍又一遍地死去的人会说的话吗？这是一个知道自己无论会失去谁都会保护时间宝石的人会说的吗？”

“那时我不在乎他们。”

这话确实让Stephen自己都吓了一跳，Wong也是，他张大了嘴巴。

“他们？”他的声音嘶哑干裂。

“不喜欢Peter是不可能的，真气人。”Stephen喃喃道。

“我不记得对至尊法师有任何爱人或是家庭上的限制。”

“我会……考虑的。”Stephen沉默了许久，回答道。


	10. 章2-2

Tony随着背景音乐哼着歌，用手指旋转着全息示意图，向后靠在座位上，抿唇陷入沉思。他一边用手揉揉眼睛，一边转动肩膀，接着坐了起来。  
“看起来能行了。”他喃喃地说，将椅子从身边推开，思索着绕着全息图踱步。  
他的身体被猛地向后一扯，双手被什么东西抓住了。他低声朝DUM-E嘟哝一声，拽住了它，想转头去看的时候才发现自己无法动弹。  
“什么鬼？”  
双手被向上猛拉到空中，让他尖叫出声；另一只手出现了，将他的手腕锢在了那熟悉的琥珀色光圈中。  
“只随性不谈情？（No Strings Attached）”一个声音传来。  
Strange盘旋在他身边，手指绕过他的腹部上方，又越过他的后背，回到腹部。Tony用力拉扯自己的双手，然而使不上丝毫力气，一切让他暴露在Strange炙热的目光之下，那目光毫不遮掩地掠过他的身体。站在如此近的距离，Tony可以嗅到在书中读到过的那种木质调的味道，身边萦绕着那诱人的熏香气息。他想要感受Strange的唇贴上自己的，想要被亲吻到失去知觉，想要失去控制。  
从未有人试图从Tony手中夺取控制权，至少在床上没有。倘若有人试着从他生活的任何方面对此有所异议，那么他就会竭力为此而战。这是他诸多问题的根源，也正是他多难与人相处的根源所在。  
他从未失控。  
恐惧理应用它冰冷的手指捉住他，让他焦虑、恐慌，这些该是他望着Strange看着自己、等待着的时刻应有的情绪。然而那样的感觉没有出现。顺从，痛苦的绝望，惊叹。他溺在其中，心甘情愿地让自己向Strange投了降。  
这令人振奋，他的身体在Strange的触摸下弓起，因渴望的感觉而颤抖。  
“是你不谈情。”  
“你真的以为你能掌控我么，Stark？看看你……几乎是在乞求我把你纳入掌中，就像你几周以来一直在做的那样。你已经在颤抖，而我都没对你做任何事——还没有。”Strange低吟着，指间挑弄着Tony的T恤衣缘，将衣物缓缓地推起放下，慢到令人痛苦不已。  
“来吧，巫师。”Tony吼道。  
“首先，”Strange伸出手，抚上Tony的小腹，张开手指，后者的肌肉抽搐着回应了他。Strange的手指掠过Tony的肌肤，一直扫到胸膛，令Tony倒吸一口冷气。Tony胸中的欲望被唤醒点燃，血液变得发热滚烫，呼吸沉甸甸的。  
他几个月都没被碰触过了。  
“不接吻。”Strange告诉Tony，手指来回亵弄着他牛仔裤的边缘，然后绕过后背，隔着底下的织物摩挲，恰好可以让Tony觉出对方停留在自己短裤下方的的指尖。  
“明白。”Tony说着，一边磨蹭着手腕，恳求Strange继续。然而Strange只是挪动着手指，在Tony皮肤上起舞，即使拂过了Tony最初的反应堆向外侧扩散留下的旧伤疤那里，也毫无停下的意思。  
“其次，如果我们这么做了，那就这样。不许和别人。”  
“情人的领地？”Tony开玩笑说，乳尖被轻柔一扫，喘息出声。  
“绝对的。你想要这个，便要对我忠诚。”Strange的目光与他的相接，强烈而危险。  
占有欲。  
Strange跪了下来，解开了Tony牛仔裤的扣子，将裤子拽下到臀腿之处，随即停了停脱掉了对方的鞋子和袜子，再猛地脱去了裤子。他用双手紧紧攫住Tony大腿上方，用力捏了捏，令Tony微微呻吟，身体因Strange的触碰而紧绷，在法师撤手之前差点危险地接近了那个地方。  
“你有什么条件么？”  
Tony几乎无法思考，更别提说话了。  
“你真的被我的抚摸迷到这样吗？”Strange走近了些，用鼻子蹭了蹭Tony的下颌。  
“叫名字，”Tony喘着粗气，哽咽得厉害，“别叫Stark。”  
“好吧，Anthony。”Stephen沉吟道，啃了啃他的耳垂。  
“等等，等等，”Tony强扭着身子，抵抗着自己绝望而强烈的情欲，拒绝完全向之屈服，直到能说话为止，“我不介意这样子，”Strange随着他的眼神望向捆缚着的绳索，“妈的，我想要点变态的魔法，只有一个条件。”  
“是什么？”Strange问道，唇舌在Tony颈间滚烫地游走着。  
“答应我……”Tony音节破碎，清了清嗓。Strange停下手头的动作，撤开去看着他，真正地看着他，“只是，不要用魔法进入我的大脑，好吗？”  
Strange闭上了眼睛，过了好一会儿。然后他弯下腰，温柔地将自己的额头贴在Tony的额头上，用那双伤痕累累的宽阔的手托起对方的下巴，抚摸如此温柔，令Tony的心脏怦怦狂跳。  
“我保证。”Strange发誓道，嗓音粗粝。  
Tony抬起双腿，觉得自己的引体向上派上了用场。他用双腿缠住Strange的腰身，Strange的眼睛闭上片刻，然后长袍便消失了，Tony只感觉到那赤裸裸的勃起正磨蹭着自己的屁股。  
一种惶恐不安在他心中颤抖，但当一双手握上他的臀，那恐惧便一扫而空。  
“这样子我没法摸你，Strange。”Tony戏谑着说道，用脚后跟将对方勾近，惊叹于还能感觉到自己的肌肉伸缩。  
“叫Stephen，”名字的主人吼道，双手扫过Tony的背脊，诱得Tony的身子弯曲起来，他的舌头在胸骨上舐下一道条纹。Tony呻吟着，在他圜转着舌头、将乳头挑弄得硬挺之时扭动着屁股。“我想我更喜欢你被我的魔法束缚着、一丝不挂地暴露在外，脆弱无助、易碎的样子。”  
Tony不打算抱怨，尤其是在对方的双手托着自己臀部的时候，他的臀正蹭着Strange的屁股；不，是Stephen的勃起。  
“你以前和男人在一起过吗？”Stephen低声说，眼神黝黑。  
Tony想了想，谎话几乎就在舌尖上，但Stephen抬起的眉毛让他停了下来。如果别无他选，他们需要一份工作的关系，Tony希望那样，而谎言会使他无处可逃。  
“你是第一个Doc，介意给我破个处吗？”Tony调笑着，感觉指甲抠挖上了自己屁股上的嫩肉，不由喘不上气来。  
Stephen挥了挥手，一眨眼的功夫Tony就俯身趴在桌子上，内裤被扯掉，双手恢复自由来抓住桌子的边缘。凉飕飕的金属令他胸部发烫的肌肤刺痛。Tony只听到喃喃低语，在桌子上扭动着身子，数周之前的“前戏”已让他欲罢不能，此刻他的身体正疯狂地蹭着桌子。  
“我猜，你熟悉用颜色当安全词吧？无论何时都可以说红色，我会停，没问题的。明白吗？”  
“明白，绿色，绿色，绿色。”Tony乞求道。他什么都没感觉到，转过头去，正好看见Stephen结了一个手势，Tony喘息出声，因为有润滑油顺着自己的大腿向下淌去。魔法润滑剂，有趣。他扭着臀部，急不可耐，然后恍惚听见撕开安全套铝箔的声响。当Stephen用硬挺顶端抵着自己的身体，他向后畏缩了一下。  
“等等，等一下，”Tony语无伦次地说，激情的恍惚中透出一丝理智，他可能是没有和男人在一起过，但他知道是怎么回事，手指，扩张，是怎么回事。  
“别忘了，我在当法师之前是个医生，我知道身体如何运作。”Tony的臀瓣被啃了一口，让他大叫了出来。“我也知道怎样用魔法放松和舒展身体。我以为你很喜欢变态魔法呢。”Stephen对着Tony的脊椎，笑了。  
“没错，只是你让我措手不及。”  
“我不会伤害你的，Anthony。我会带你到极限，甚至更远。”Stephen承诺道，一寸一寸将令人痛苦的硬挺填满了Tony的身体。或许是为了让Tony适应一下，剑一入鞘他便保持着不动了。  
很疼，激烈得几乎太过。Stephen撤了出来，阴茎在Tony臀肉上燃烧，然后缓缓推回，等待着。他又缓慢地戳刺了几下，戏弄Tony，拒绝直截了当地给对方他所疯狂渴求的那种快乐。Tony绝望地呼喊，大汗淋漓，双手在桌子上刮蹭出刺耳的声响。  
“求你。”他恳求道，不知道自己到底在求着什么。有什么靠近了自己的脑袋，于是他睁开了眼睛。是Stephen的手，托住了他的重量，他感觉这一次对方是有目的地移动。他能感觉到Stephen的胡子在自己脊背上划过留下痕迹，用犬齿啃啮下刺痛的感觉，再用舌头将它们抚平。  
Stephen转了个姿势，将Tony的臀挪了挪，阴茎碾过了他体内的某个所在，让Tony的脊椎仿佛断了线。他猛地向后仰起头嚎叫出来，蜷曲起了脚趾。  
“是那儿啊，嗯哼？操，你这样子看起来真棒，伟大的Tony Stark，在我手中乞求着，弄得一团糟。”  
“求你——哦天。”Tony乞求着，任由自己交给Stephen摆布，因失控而感觉头晕眼花。  
“我很残忍的，Anthony，我应该让你努力来得到那个。”Stephen停止了抽插，Tony呜咽着，将手伸向Stephen的上臂。他的指甲抠进了对方的肉体，拽住了这个折磨凌虐自己的人。Stephen准许了，然后移开了胳膊，将Tony独自留在了桌子上，用唇紧贴上了Tony的脖子。这不是一个吻，也不是一种表达爱意或是亲密的姿势，而只是为了在肌肤之上吸吮出一枚淤青，为他打上烙印。  
“也许我应该让你给我口，直到我准允你赢得那个，我想你跪着的样子一定会很好看的。”Stephen朝着Tony的耳朵轻笑，用舌头舔舐着耳廓。  
当Stephen扭了一下Tony的屁股，他颤栗着，断断续续地回道：  
“我经常想象这样的场景……但我的想象力与现实相比只能说相形见绌。”  
热气在腹中盘旋，涌上Stephen心头。他曾经这样想象过对方的样子，想象着他们之间的性爱会是如何。他的自我膨胀了起来。  
他拽着Tony的双手拖下了桌子，让对方双脚着地，Tony的阴茎自由地释放着，凉爽的空气抚摸着那里。只一瞬，一只手便握住了它，拇指从顶端划过。  
“你快到了吗？”  
Tony点点头，脑袋狂热，感觉自己背上的肌肉在试图让自己站起来，好让屁股被Stephen从背后钉住。  
Stephen终于施予了仁慈。他坚定地捅了进去，长驱直入，致命而准确地击中了他体内的那个所在。抚摸Tony阴茎的手加快了速度，动作粗鲁，没几秒Tony便在他的手上迸射开来，随之而来的是喉头阵阵的尖叫声。  
Tony觉得自己的皮肤就黏在了身下的桌子上，混杂着汗水、精液，浓稠粘腻。Stephen没有松开他的皮肤，手指仿佛焊在了他身上，粗糙的质感从Tony背上划过。当Stephen退出那里，Tony发出了一声小小的、痛苦的喟叹，Stephen用指尖戳了一下他的腰窝。  
他的手一直停留在Tony的身上，直到后者快要停止了呼吸，然后撤走了。Tony敏感地感觉到了强烈的失落，身体暴露在一种不再那么良好的感觉之中。他回过头，越过肩膀看到Stephen穿回了长袍，头发一丝不乱，似乎没有一丝混乱的迹象。  
“还好吗？你需要点什么？洗澡？还是床？”  
弦断了。  
“洗一下，脏兮兮的。”  
一道橙光一闪，Tony的脚便踩在了浴室地板的软毛毡垫子上。他听见了花洒打开的声音，接着就被拎到了花洒下，水流打在他身上，让他呻吟。  
“随时打给我，如果你觉得能搞定我的话。”  
Tony听得出那声音中得意的笑意，漫不经心地在对方身后踉跄了一下，他只想洗完澡睡上几天。一个请求在他舌尖上灼烧，还有一个问题，但Tony无法让自己问出口，明白这只是性罢了，仅此而已。  
“好啊，好啊，下次我有心情就给你打电话，黑夜魔法师。”  
他飞快地洗完澡，想要睡觉，希望这是在自家的顶层公寓而不是基地的房间里，但疲惫困倦让他视线模糊。Tony跌跌撞撞走进卧室，注意到边桌上放着一瓶止痛药，而早上并不在那里。  
“什么？就没有止痛咒语吗？”Tony埋怨着，晃了晃瓶子，然后若有所思地拿起水将它们吞了下去。  
他瘫倒在床上，很快陷入了睡眠。梦里，全都是某个黑发巫师。


	11. 章2-2

Tony随着背景音乐哼着歌，用手指旋转着全息示意图，向后靠在座位上，抿唇陷入沉思。他一边用手揉揉眼睛，一边转动肩膀，接着坐了起来。  
“看起来能行了。”他喃喃地说，将椅子从身边推开，思索着绕着全息图踱步。  
他的身体被猛地向后一扯，双手被什么东西抓住了。他低声朝DUM-E嘟哝一声，拽住了它，想转头去看的时候才发现自己无法动弹。  
“什么鬼？”  
双手被向上猛拉到空中，让他尖叫出声；另一只手出现了，将他的手腕锢在了那熟悉的琥珀色光圈中。  
“只随性不谈情？（No Strings Attached）”一个声音传来。  
Strange盘旋在他身边，手指绕过他的腹部上方，又越过他的后背，回到腹部。Tony用力拉扯自己的双手，然而使不上丝毫力气，一切让他暴露在Strange炙热的目光之下，那目光毫不遮掩地掠过他的身体。站在如此近的距离，Tony可以嗅到在书中读到过的那种木质调的味道，身边萦绕着那诱人的熏香气息。他想要感受Strange的唇贴上自己的，想要被亲吻到失去知觉，想要失去控制。  
从未有人试图从Tony手中夺取控制权，至少在床上没有。倘若有人试着从他生活的任何方面对此有所异议，那么他就会竭力为此而战。这是他诸多问题的根源，也正是他多难与人相处的根源所在。  
他从未失控。  
恐惧理应用它冰冷的手指捉住他，让他焦虑、恐慌，这些该是他望着Strange看着自己、等待着的时刻应有的情绪。然而那样的感觉没有出现。顺从，痛苦的绝望，惊叹。他溺在其中，心甘情愿地让自己向Strange投了降。  
这令人振奋，他的身体在Strange的触摸下弓起，因渴望的感觉而颤抖。  
“是你不谈情。”  
“你真的以为你能掌控我么，Stark？看看你……几乎是在乞求我把你纳入掌中，就像你几周以来一直在做的那样。你已经在颤抖，而我都没对你做任何事——还没有。”Strange低吟着，指间挑弄着Tony的T恤衣缘，将衣物缓缓地推起放下，慢到令人痛苦不已。  
“来吧，巫师。”Tony吼道。  
“首先，”Strange伸出手，抚上Tony的小腹，张开手指，后者的肌肉抽搐着回应了他。Strange的手指掠过Tony的肌肤，一直扫到胸膛，令Tony倒吸一口冷气。Tony胸中的欲望被唤醒点燃，血液变得发热滚烫，呼吸沉甸甸的。  
他几个月都没被碰触过了。  
“不接吻。”Strange告诉Tony，手指来回亵弄着他牛仔裤的边缘，然后绕过后背，隔着底下的织物摩挲，恰好可以让Tony觉出对方停留在自己短裤下方的的指尖。  
“明白。”Tony说着，一边磨蹭着手腕，恳求Strange继续。然而Strange只是挪动着手指，在Tony皮肤上起舞，即使拂过了Tony最初的反应堆向外侧扩散留下的旧伤疤那里，也毫无停下的意思。  
“其次，如果我们这么做了，那就这样。不许和别人。”  
“情人的领地？”Tony开玩笑说，乳尖被轻柔一扫，喘息出声。  
“绝对的。你想要这个，便要对我忠诚。”Strange的目光与他的相接，强烈而危险。  
占有欲。  
Strange跪了下来，解开了Tony牛仔裤的扣子，将裤子拽下到臀腿之处，随即停了停脱掉了对方的鞋子和袜子，再猛地脱去了裤子。他用双手紧紧攫住Tony大腿上方，用力捏了捏，令Tony微微呻吟，身体因Strange的触碰而紧绷，在法师撤手之前差点危险地接近了那个地方。  
“你有什么条件么？”  
Tony几乎无法思考，更别提说话了。  
“你真的被我的抚摸迷到这样吗？”Strange走近了些，用鼻子蹭了蹭Tony的下颌。  
“叫名字，”Tony喘着粗气，哽咽得厉害，“别叫Stark。”  
“好吧，Anthony。”Stephen沉吟道，啃了啃他的耳垂。  
“等等，等等，”Tony强扭着身子，抵抗着自己绝望而强烈的情欲，拒绝完全向之屈服，直到能说话为止，“我不介意这样子，”Strange随着他的眼神望向捆缚着的绳索，“妈的，我想要点变态的魔法，只有一个条件。”  
“是什么？”Strange问道，唇舌在Tony颈间滚烫地游走着。  
“答应我……”Tony音节破碎，清了清嗓。Strange停下手头的动作，撤开去看着他，真正地看着他，“只是，不要用魔法进入我的大脑，好吗？”  
Strange闭上了眼睛，过了好一会儿。然后他弯下腰，温柔地将自己的额头贴在Tony的额头上，用那双伤痕累累的宽阔的手托起对方的下巴，抚摸如此温柔，令Tony的心脏怦怦狂跳。  
“我保证。”Strange发誓道，嗓音粗粝。  
Tony抬起双腿，觉得自己的引体向上派上了用场。他用双腿缠住Strange的腰身，Strange的眼睛闭上片刻，然后长袍便消失了，Tony只感觉到那赤裸裸的勃起正磨蹭着自己的屁股。  
一种惶恐不安在他心中颤抖，但当一双手握上他的臀，那恐惧便一扫而空。  
“这样子我没法摸你，Strange。”Tony戏谑着说道，用脚后跟将对方勾近，惊叹于还能感觉到自己的肌肉伸缩。  
“叫Stephen，”名字的主人吼道，双手扫过Tony的背脊，诱得Tony的身子弯曲起来，他的舌头在胸骨上舐下一道条纹。Tony呻吟着，在他圜转着舌头、将乳头挑弄得硬挺之时扭动着屁股。“我想我更喜欢你被我的魔法束缚着、一丝不挂地暴露在外，脆弱无助、易碎的样子。”  
Tony不打算抱怨，尤其是在对方的双手托着自己臀部的时候，他的臀正蹭着Strange的屁股；不，是Stephen的勃起。  
“你以前和男人在一起过吗？”Stephen低声说，眼神黝黑。  
Tony想了想，谎话几乎就在舌尖上，但Stephen抬起的眉毛让他停了下来。如果别无他选，他们需要一份工作的关系，Tony希望那样，而谎言会使他无处可逃。  
“你是第一个Doc，介意给我破个处吗？”Tony调笑着，感觉指甲抠挖上了自己屁股上的嫩肉，不由喘不上气来。  
Stephen挥了挥手，一眨眼的功夫Tony就俯身趴在桌子上，内裤被扯掉，双手恢复自由来抓住桌子的边缘。凉飕飕的金属令他胸部发烫的肌肤刺痛。Tony只听到喃喃低语，在桌子上扭动着身子，数周之前的“前戏”已让他欲罢不能，此刻他的身体正疯狂地蹭着桌子。  
“我猜，你熟悉用颜色当安全词吧？无论何时都可以说红色，我会停，没问题的。明白吗？”  
“明白，绿色，绿色，绿色。”Tony乞求道。他什么都没感觉到，转过头去，正好看见Stephen结了一个手势，Tony喘息出声，因为有润滑油顺着自己的大腿向下淌去。魔法润滑剂，有趣。他扭着臀部，急不可耐，然后恍惚听见撕开安全套铝箔的声响。当Stephen用硬挺顶端抵着自己的身体，他向后畏缩了一下。  
“等等，等一下，”Tony语无伦次地说，激情的恍惚中透出一丝理智，他可能是没有和男人在一起过，但他知道是怎么回事，手指，扩张，是怎么回事。  
“别忘了，我在当法师之前是个医生，我知道身体如何运作。”Tony的臀瓣被啃了一口，让他大叫了出来。“我也知道怎样用魔法放松和舒展身体。我以为你很喜欢变态魔法呢。”Stephen对着Tony的脊椎，笑了。  
“没错，只是你让我措手不及。”  
“我不会伤害你的，Anthony。我会带你到极限，甚至更远。”Stephen承诺道，一寸一寸将令人痛苦的硬挺填满了Tony的身体。或许是为了让Tony适应一下，剑一入鞘他便保持着不动了。  
很疼，激烈得几乎太过。Stephen撤了出来，阴茎在Tony臀肉上燃烧，然后缓缓推回，等待着。他又缓慢地戳刺了几下，戏弄Tony，拒绝直截了当地给对方他所疯狂渴求的那种快乐。Tony绝望地呼喊，大汗淋漓，双手在桌子上刮蹭出刺耳的声响。  
“求你。”他恳求道，不知道自己到底在求着什么。有什么靠近了自己的脑袋，于是他睁开了眼睛。是Stephen的手，托住了他的重量，他感觉这一次对方是有目的地移动。他能感觉到Stephen的胡子在自己脊背上划过留下痕迹，用犬齿啃啮下刺痛的感觉，再用舌头将它们抚平。  
Stephen转了个姿势，将Tony的臀挪了挪，阴茎碾过了他体内的某个所在，让Tony的脊椎仿佛断了线。他猛地向后仰起头嚎叫出来，蜷曲起了脚趾。  
“是那儿啊，嗯哼？操，你这样子看起来真棒，伟大的Tony Stark，在我手中乞求着，弄得一团糟。”  
“求你——哦天。”Tony乞求着，任由自己交给Stephen摆布，因失控而感觉头晕眼花。  
“我很残忍的，Anthony，我应该让你努力来得到那个。”Stephen停止了抽插，Tony呜咽着，将手伸向Stephen的上臂。他的指甲抠进了对方的肉体，拽住了这个折磨凌虐自己的人。Stephen准许了，然后移开了胳膊，将Tony独自留在了桌子上，用唇紧贴上了Tony的脖子。这不是一个吻，也不是一种表达爱意或是亲密的姿势，而只是为了在肌肤之上吸吮出一枚淤青，为他打上烙印。  
“也许我应该让你给我口，直到我准允你赢得那个，我想你跪着的样子一定会很好看的。”Stephen朝着Tony的耳朵轻笑，用舌头舔舐着耳廓。  
当Stephen扭了一下Tony的屁股，他颤栗着，断断续续地回道：  
“我经常想象这样的场景……但我的想象力与现实相比只能说相形见绌。”  
热气在腹中盘旋，涌上Stephen心头。他曾经这样想象过对方的样子，想象着他们之间的性爱会是如何。他的自我膨胀了起来。  
他拽着Tony的双手拖下了桌子，让对方双脚着地，Tony的阴茎自由地释放着，凉爽的空气抚摸着那里。只一瞬，一只手便握住了它，拇指从顶端划过。  
“你快到了吗？”  
Tony点点头，脑袋狂热，感觉自己背上的肌肉在试图让自己站起来，好让屁股被Stephen从背后钉住。  
Stephen终于施予了仁慈。他坚定地捅了进去，长驱直入，致命而准确地击中了他体内的那个所在。抚摸Tony阴茎的手加快了速度，动作粗鲁，没几秒Tony便在他的手上迸射开来，随之而来的是喉头阵阵的尖叫声。  
Tony觉得自己的皮肤就黏在了身下的桌子上，混杂着汗水、精液，浓稠粘腻。Stephen没有松开他的皮肤，手指仿佛焊在了他身上，粗糙的质感从Tony背上划过。当Stephen退出那里，Tony发出了一声小小的、痛苦的喟叹，Stephen用指尖戳了一下他的腰窝。  
他的手一直停留在Tony的身上，直到后者快要停止了呼吸，然后撤走了。Tony敏感地感觉到了强烈的失落，身体暴露在一种不再那么良好的感觉之中。他回过头，越过肩膀看到Stephen穿回了长袍，头发一丝不乱，似乎没有一丝混乱的迹象。  
“还好吗？你需要点什么？洗澡？还是床？”  
弦断了。  
“洗一下，脏兮兮的。”  
一道橙光一闪，Tony的脚便踩在了浴室地板的软毛毡垫子上。他听见了花洒打开的声音，接着就被拎到了花洒下，水流打在他身上，让他呻吟。  
“随时打给我，如果你觉得能搞定我的话。”  
Tony听得出那声音中得意的笑意，漫不经心地在对方身后踉跄了一下，他只想洗完澡睡上几天。一个请求在他舌尖上灼烧，还有一个问题，但Tony无法让自己问出口，明白这只是性罢了，仅此而已。  
“好啊，好啊，下次我有心情就给你打电话，黑夜魔法师。”  
他飞快地洗完澡，想要睡觉，希望这是在自家的顶层公寓而不是基地的房间里，但疲惫困倦让他视线模糊。Tony跌跌撞撞走进卧室，注意到边桌上放着一瓶止痛药，而早上并不在那里。  
“什么？就没有止痛咒语吗？”Tony埋怨着，晃了晃瓶子，然后若有所思地拿起水将它们吞了下去。  
他瘫倒在床上，很快陷入了睡眠。梦里，全都是某个黑发巫师。


	12. 章2-3、2-4

Stephen踉跄着走进自己在圣所的卧室，传送门在身后关上，他跪倒在地，疼痛不已。斗篷瞬间来到了他身边，落到与他视线齐平，接着飞出了门。

“Stephen？”Wong从楼下大厅中喊道。

Stephen感觉有双手扶着自己，让他站起了身来。“出什么事了？我们被攻击了吗？你受伤了吗？”

“手。”Stephen哽咽道。

Wong发出一声了然的音节，随即将Stephen推到了床铺上。他打开一个传送口，伸手取来只有在天气很糟的日子才用得上的止痛药，确定Stephen吞了一些之后，他叹了口气。

“你的身体需要休息，Stephen。”

Stephen用不着他说第二遍就陷入了冥想状态，强迫自己的身体进入睡眠，而他的灵体则在瞬间从身上逃逸了出来。

“出什么事了？我从没见你的手搞得你这样。”Wong问道，等着Stephen自己解释。

“这是我第一次将维度的能量输入手中使其保持稳定。不能让Stark发现它们派不上用场。我用力过度了。”

“我明白了，这么做太蠢了。”Wong双臂交叉，朝Stephen的身体怒视道。

“我知道，我该考虑下后果，应该把能量传导得慢一点，也许就传一点点到手指上——”

“不，你这个白痴，”Wong打断了他，“你有多蠢才会觉得要将它们隐藏起来，不让Tony知道？你也太不把自己当回事儿了，你以为他会在意这个、在意你手的事吗？”

“我……呃……”Stephen挣扎着，“我希望他能舒舒服服的，我希望这是次愉悦的邂逅。”

“你都没给任何一点信任。我认为Tony Stark很清楚自己在做什么。休息，Stephen。”Wong一边走开一边摇着头，指了指盖在Stephen身上的斗篷。

Stephen在卧室里漂浮了几分钟，然后下楼从图书馆拿了一本书。他在书上集中了整整五分钟注意力，然后放下书，交叠双臂，陷入了沉思。

他是否后悔这让自己的身体受伤了？

分毫也无。

他只是希望他能够为Stark的……不，是Tony的身体做好准备。他本可以挑弄他的前列腺，结果只用了手指就将对方弄得一团糟。他需要努力，学会怎样更好地引导自己的魔法，如果他们再来一次的话。如果Stephen限制使用双手，对双方而言都会更安全，他不想因为缺乏充分的准备而伤害到Tony。

今夜的回忆折磨着Stephen，他知道如果他进入Tony的身体，只会硬得发疼。自从那次事故之后，多年来他便未曾和任何人在一起，未曾和任何男人在一起。而Tony身上的东西吸引着他，诱惑着他，戏弄着他。

尽管他脱离了身体，也仍旧能感受到脸颊上的温暖感觉。Stephen可以完美地回忆起Tony在他的触摸下紧张的样子，像一件祭品一般被捆绑束缚着展现在自己面前。他的呼吸从牙缝中嘶嘶作响，他在房间中踱来踱去。所有的力量都摆在Tony面前，那身体，在Stephen的手指下颤栗颤抖。

Stephen已经有许久未曾感受过那种快乐，他克制着自己，不想过多地暴露，徒劳地试图压抑着自己的情感。他只能想象着，若是自己完全顺从内心，屈服于Tony在自己身下的感觉，那会有多么奇妙。如果他能弯腰，用自己的唇堵住那毛茸茸的嘴唇就好了。

他将自己的思绪从身体的反应中抽离，仔细品味Tony的表情。蒙着的双眼，试探的信任，那温暖的蜜褐色的眼中流露出欲望的神情。Stephen顿了顿，低头望着自己的双手，想起Tony的下颚被捏在手掌中的感觉，那长着胡茬的下颌，还有那样小心翼翼朝Stephen靠过来的姿势，仿佛害怕Stephen会拒绝他的样子。

Stephen想起Tony要求不要用魔法背叛他、控制他，他的手攥紧了。有人做过这样的事吗？玩弄Tony的思想、夺走Tony的意志？Stephen只觉得一阵恶心。然而，Tony依旧选择了信任Stephen。

他知道他们曾和Loki战斗，这个特别的神满是诡计，也许就是那样，Tony是害怕Stephen让他做自己不愿做的事情吗？

Stephen想要回到Tony身边，要求他回答是谁用这样的方式伤害了他，然而Stephen觉得自己无权这么做。不谈情，意味着不提感情，不提要求。他的灵魂和身体都疼痛不已，只想和Tony在一起，将他拥在怀中，在他们渐渐入睡之时，低声诉说着深情的话语。

他那么想要，想到受伤，他在绝望的压抑之下，低下了头。

与Tony亲密的关系已超出他的想象太多，然而他依旧感到空虚。性虽然奇妙，然而没有了亲密的关系，爱情就毫无意义。Tony发出的声音，乞求，呻yin，甚至是Tony紧紧抱住Stephen的身体的记忆，都会在Stephen脑海中留下久久的烙印。

然而，如果他无法俘获Tony Stark的心，那便毫无意义。

 

***

Tony的兴奋并未持续多久，另一次与神盾局关于其他复仇者的会谈使他觉得那天晚上的愉悦几秒钟内便烟消云散。他忽略了Bruce让他过来谈谈的动作，宁可跑到实验室里，大晚上将自己锁进家中。他知道Bruce会尊重自己独处的需要。

Tony在手上形成一只手套，释放蒸汽向墙上喷射了一些子弹，忍住了将纳米机器从手上扯下来、发泄挫折情绪的冲动。

“我很高兴您决定加固下那堵墙壁，Boss，但我可以建议下用另一种方式来释放您的怒意吗？”FRIDAY问道。

“比如？”Tony啐了一口，希望AI能设法将Steve带来基地这样他就可以砸他的脑袋了。

“我有一个清单，上面列举了您能参加的其他活动，以释放您的怒意，用复联基地里的设施——”

“我谁都不想见，FRIDAY。”Tony吼道。

“那么见见Stephen博士如何呢？”

Tony犹豫了一下，放下了手臂。

“找他做什么？做爱吗？”

“我想也许可以在卡玛泰姬聊聊天，来点针锋相对的谈话，不过性*交也有同等功效。”

Tony考虑了大约二十秒钟，然后摇了摇头。

“不，他不需要看到我这个样子，不需要看到这他妈的一团糟！”Tony咆哮道。

几周前Pepper的话语在他的耳边响起，在他脑海之中如同精神错乱一般周而复始地循环播放着。

**“** **Tony** **，这不是你的错。117个国家签署了协议，** **并且有合理的理由相信即使是出于善意而将人们置于险地是危险的。他们拒绝签字的时候就知道有这样的风险。所以不要为此再伤害自己了，你看起来累极了。”**

“可这是我的错，我应该改好协议，应该能解决好这个问题的。”Tony低声说，实验室中的沉默都压在了他的身上。

**“Tony，两边都有问题。我的意思是，** **你不必** **冒着生命危险帮他们，不必仅仅因为你还在希望被接受而原谅他们。他们做了自己的决定，你也做了你的，所以无论对错，你们都需要继续向前。”**

继续向什么前？Tony环顾四周。这里曾经是修补与设计创造的天堂，然而现在似乎吞噬了他的思想、他的声音，孤独侵蚀了他的灵魂，空留下躯壳。

他在站着的地方就地坐下，看见DUM-E翻过来坐在自己身边，朝它笑了笑。

“我拯救了世界，拯救了宇宙，可他们仍然不相信我。他们要的是美国队长，而不是Tony Stark，”他对着机器人说道，“他们希望我解决这个问题，希望他们全部回来，我也想做到，可我不知道还能做些什么。”他看着机器人张开手又合上，随着它的动作点点头。

“当了那么多年花花公子，当了那么久自以为是的笨蛋，都没法撤销或者弥补了。我想连神盾局都忘了他们是同意了协议的人。看来我们得回去工作了，小伙子。”Tony从地板上站起来，拖着身子走到桌前。他看了一会儿桌子，想起自己被压在上面过，然后笑了笑，将文件拉了过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：如果奇奇遵从内心想法这篇现在就可以完结了。王同志都已经助攻到这份儿上了……你们还是自己努力吧。  
> 大约不是不明白，只是不愿相信吧。同时，也是将自己看得太轻，习惯将自己看得太轻。他们都一样。半斤八两。配得不行！  
> 会好起来的。


	13. 章2-5

Stephen穿过传送门进到Tony的实验室，在发现Tony并非一个人在那儿的时候愣住了。他的脑子好一会儿才跟上了眼前看到的景象。Tony睡着了。在Pepper Potts身上，头枕着她的腿。睡着了。

Pepper抬起头，一只手放在Tony发间扶住他，另一只手一根手指放在唇前示意。她轻轻地将Tony的脑袋挪到沙发上，尽量没吵醒他。Tony在被移动的时候翻了个身，发出一声低沉的呢喃。他们都僵住了，屏住呼吸一动不动，等待着。

Pepper弯弯手指，将Stephen带到了隐藏在实验室后的楼梯那儿，走进了一间类似客厅的房间。

Stephen站在门口犹豫了一下，Tony准许了他进入自己的实验室，但没说让他在复联基地的其他地方晃悠。

“没关系的，这是Tony实验室的附室，没有他的允许就没有人能进出。你是Stephen Strange博士对吧？Tony在等你吗？”

“不，我只是路过来和他讨论点事情的，可以等的……”他慢吞吞地说着，感觉脸上泛起了红晕，有些尴尬。他甚至没有停下来想过，晚上的这个点儿Tony可能并不是一个人，他只是一心想着希望再次见到Tony。

“Tony......他还好吗？”Stephen注意到Tony最近看起来有些憔悴，但他将其归咎于工作和复联的会议。

“FRIDAY？Strange博士的权限如何？”

“三十四级。”天花板上传来回答。

“哇哦，你一定令Tony印象深刻。很好，我真高兴他又交到了朋友。你想喝点什么吗？”  
“我该走了，不打扰了。”

“老实说，这没关系的。”她朝房间角落的咖啡机走去，高跟鞋发出咔哒咔哒的节奏。

“那么，好吧，茶吧，拜托。”

Stephen环顾了一会儿房间，贪婪地吞噬着关于Tony私人空间的信息。这是个客厅与厨房的混合体，彼此天衣无缝地结合在一起。墙壁是奶油黄的，与华丽的深红木地板相映成趣。几乎没什么家具，除了一张双人沙发和一把扶手椅，围在一张摆满杂志的低矮的咖啡桌上。Stephen走近了一些，挑了一本拿起来，笑了。是本漫画，不是杂志。

“我想说这些是Peter的，但这里乱七八糟的，所以我也不知道哪些是Tony的哪些是Peter的。”Pepper柔声叹气道，“回答你的问题，不，他不太好。他掩饰得很好，全心全意投身于工作之中，但这情况并不罕见。”

Stephen看着她在橱柜前忙忙碌碌找着水壶，脑子里却在想着别的什么。

“老实说，要是有谁建议他应该承担起前复仇者们的重担，都要先对付我的愤怒。”Pepepr放下杯子，耸起了肩。

“重担？”

“出于某种原因，Tony认为自己应该尽力帮助他们，必须为他们的决定承担责任，就因为他们过去曾经一起工作。”

“我真的不知道他们之间发生了什么，但如果他想帮助他们，不是件好事吗？”Stephen问道，“我们都朝着一个目标努力，就是保护地球。”

“但Steve Rogers做了自己的选择，Tony不应该为此付出代价，而且为什么他还甚至要给Wanda一天的时间在那之后……等等……你不知道。”她转过身来瞪着他，“如果他没告诉你，那我就没资格谈这个了。”

Pepper紧闭上了嘴，不再分享消息，她对Tony的忠诚令人钦佩。她将茶包丢进马克杯里，在上面倒上开水，为自己透露了Tony的事儿生气。

“他是不是压力过大了？”Stephen身上医生的那部分总是能很快将此类事件接收过来。

“他什么时候不压力过大？”她将杯子递给他，靠在柜台上，吹着自己杯子里的热气。

“他睡得怎么样？吃得好吗？有锻炼吗？”Stephen一股脑儿问道。他不知道幕后发生了什么，这是Tony对他隐藏的另一面，也是另一件他提醒自己与之保持距离的东西。

“我不知道，”她回答道，“他不太擅长分享情感上的负担，而这正在摧毁他。”

Tony不相信任何人。Stephen喝着茶，想起几分钟前，Tony的头枕在她腿上，脆弱的样子。这景象刺激了他。

“这里安全等级有多少级？” Stephen问道，“三十四级听起来像是不完全信任我。”

“哦，才没有，三十四级只是我和FRIDAY发明的暗号，”Pepper在杯子后头朝他笑了，“我和Rhodey也有三十四级许可。而我知道他对某个人感兴趣有段时间了，他又开始微笑，大笑……当他没有为赦免的事情奔波的时候。”

这话背后的含义令Stephen心中升起了一丝希冀，令他难以抑制。

“是你吗？”

“疯了吧。不Stephen，我爱他，我一直都会的，但我不能和他在一起。我太自私了，不能与钢铁侠分享他，但这是他生命中最重要的事情。并不是说这是件坏事，”她抬手阻止了他想要评论，“如果他不是用纳米机器人制造了另一个反应堆，半个宇宙都会毁灭。”她捧着杯子从那里喝了口，叹了口气。

“Tony Stark即钢铁侠，钢铁侠即Tony Stark，你不能将他们分割。”

“我知道，而我没法那么看，可是我想，Stephen，你或许是第一个会那么看的人。”

“他……他知道吗？”Stephen将杯子放在咖啡桌上，试图隐藏自己对她说的话的反应。他知道自己脸上正露出害怕的表情，双手颤抖得更加明显。

“他当然不知道，Tony不相信有人会爱自己。”

“你会再爱他吗？你们经历了过去，他显然很信任你，”Stephen忽略了自己对Tony产生了积极影响这件事带来的喜悦，更担心暴露自己的感情之后，Tony就会逃跑。

“不，”Pepper悲伤却又坚定地说道，“我想我们是因为熟悉走到了一起，将这当成了爱情，可事实并非如此。当我和Happy在一起的时候，即使平凡的小事也令人兴奋。我不必担心他会被召唤去执行任务去战斗、或是担心他突然死去，我没有那么多力气……继续担心他，我不能再那么活了。现在我很满足。”她告诉Stephen。

他点点头，表示理解。他可以从两方面来看待，但和Tony相同的是，他完全理解将自己置身险境有何意义，牺牲自己，牺牲和那些你所爱的人的联系，才能让其他人生存下去。

他记得他们在甜甜圈飞船上，她对Tony说的话。Pepper求他下飞船回到地球上去。他拒绝了，因为他知道什么是对的事情。他有自己的准则。

这使他们与众不同。这使他们无比寂寞。

“你们……干……什么呢？”昏昏欲睡的咕哝声响起，他们转过身来，看见Tony靠在门框上。

“喝茶。”Pepper回答说，“你需要睡觉，Tony，你睡眠不足。FRIDAY告诉了我你已经多久没睡了，我们在说这个。”

“叛徒，”Tony朝天花板嘟哝，走过来的时候晃了一下，视线在房间里的两人间游移，“我又爽约吗？”他问Stephen，嘴角微微扬起。

“不，我来和你聊聊，但可以推迟的。”

Tony盯着他看了半晌，然后点了点头朝Pepper走过去伸出了手。后者翻了个白眼，把喝的塞进了他手里，朝着他夸张的咕哝笑了。

Stephen看着这一切，知觉胸口越来越收紧。自己真可笑，他们认识多年了，当然会彼此相处融洽。几周前，他们在实验室里聊到Peter的时候，发现Tony不喜欢从人手里接东西，不久Stephen在网上查到了亿万富翁这个特别的习惯。

“我得走了，谢谢你的茶。”

“等一下，”Tony说道，睁大了眼睛，因为Stephen突然冷淡了下来。Pepper的目光落在Tony手中的杯子上，张开了嘴，露出明白了的表情。

Stephen没有停下，打开了传送门踏了过去。门在身后封闭，他紧紧闭上了眼睛，用手掌捂住了眼皮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：让我说奇奇什么好……  
> 吃醋了，这就是吃醋了！吃醋而自知偏偏还要忍着。  
> 小辣椒送出本场助攻。都明白告诉奇奇了，有人让托尼开心（就是奇奇本人啊），自己已经有了新恋情（托尼是你的了），够意思了。  
> 不过一些习惯还是留在那里的，吃醋也……理所当然吧。希望刺激有效！


	14. 章2-6、2-7

那晚之后Tony给Stephen发了几条短信，但都石沉大海。他不确定自己是做了什么，但Stephen离开之时，他抓住了那个通常都是坚忍的男人脸上受伤的表情。Tony转向Pepper求助，但她没有帮他，只是告诉他该和对方谈谈。

那也是他一直想做的事情！

他甚至去了圣所，但只有Wong在那儿告诉他Stephen很忙，又去了另一个维度，要好几个小时不回来。

之后他又等了几天，仍然一无所获。

Tony有一种可怕的感觉，和从前那些一夜qing之后的感觉一样，不知道Stephen沉默是否代表了某种重蹈覆辙的教训。如果他再深究下去，就会有类似于惊恐发作的感觉，一想到Stephen或许都不会再自己说话了，他就害怕。

他是不是又搞砸了，又失去了一个人？

Tony用笔戳着纸面，盯着面前的文件，试图忽略被拒绝的刺痛。实验室里突然传来一阵警报，将他从刚想好的应对方案中吓了一跳。

“FRIDAY？”他问道，手心冷湿，胸口收紧，呼吸不畅，“是那个吗？”

“是的，Boss，是钢铁蜘蛛装甲的遇险报警。孩子一定是遇到麻烦了。”

Tony不假思索整装待发，飞走的时候，桌子上的文件被推进器的气流喷得四散一地。

“我们到那里要多久FRIDAY？”Tony在装甲中吼道，感觉自己血压飙升。Peter到底在搞什么鬼？

“约四分钟。”

“该死，FRIDAY打电话给Stephen。”Tony喊道。他在树林间穿梭，加速，再加速。

他不能再失去Peter了。

“无人应答。”

“继续打给他，直到他接为止！”Tony喊道。

“Stark？”Stephen的声音听起来很拘谨，“对不起，我知道我一直——”

“我没时间听！我需要你帮忙，FRIDAY，继续加速装甲！”

“Tony？怎么了？”Stephen的声音立刻变了，无论何时这里面蕴含的关心都会让Tony开心的，但现在他得去找Peter。

“Peter有麻烦，用你的传送门魔法去找他，立刻马上！FRIDAY你在这里能控制他的装甲吗？帮他摆脱麻烦！”

Stephen挂了电话。

无助感在Tony身体里滋生，他害怕被丢下，害怕独自一人，这令他感觉窒息。Strange答应了在自己需要的时候帮助自己，不是吗？

“FRIDAY？”

“Strange博士的能量信号在Peter边上出现了。”

Tony觉得自己的身体在装甲中如释重负，对Stephen不会帮自己的担心烟消云散。

***

泰坦星之后，Stephen没再经历过真正的恐慌。他将注意力集中在Peter的能量信号上，坚定地想象着他的样子，没用太大力就打开了通往那里的传送门。他及时赶到，在Peter面前丢了一道盾，然后转向要面对的危险。

除了……

没有任何危险。

他们身处一个大概可以称为仓库的地方，除了破碎的窗户和散落的垃圾之外差点看不出这里已经废弃了。Stephen用了几秒钟疑惑地望着Peter，然后就听见了熟悉的声音。

“我希望你好好解释下。”他严肃地说道，撤掉盾牌，后退一步。

钢铁侠从天花板上降落下来，紧挨着他，伸出了手。

“怎么回事？你的装甲发了求救信号！”Tony吼道。

Stephen看着这景象忍着没笑。钢铁侠准备把大楼和蜘蛛侠劈成两半，还可笑地瞪着眼。

“我正在练习使用这套装甲，习惯再次战斗，这些新护具很有力道……我用它们在对着墙测试蜘蛛网的强度，已经在里面放了五百多种网的设置了，Stark先生，包括——”

“毒液网。”Tony的面甲消失了，露出了吓坏了的他本人。

Stephen不假思索地伸手想要安慰他。但对方的脆弱刚一流露便消失了，只留下了严厉的导师的形象在那里。

“网产生的生物电流扰乱了装甲，发出了求救信号。上帝啊孩子，你害我心脏病都发了。你现在是个复仇者！如果你想练习就去基地，我们有基地就是为了那个准备的！”

Tony把拳头抵在Peter头上，“你看，连巫师都跑来救你了！”

“Strange博士，对不起，我没想到。”

“没关系，Peter。看到你又开始练习了我很开心。”Stephen喘着气说，最重要的是Peter没有受伤，他松了口气。

“你可以帮他干活作为道歉。你需要清扫工之类的吗Doc？”

“可以去打扫圣所，不然的话去擦卡玛泰姬的地板也可以。”

“ **什么！** ”Peter沮丧嚎哭道。

“赶紧去。等你干完就可以来基地，我们再逐个测试蛛网设置，好吗孩子？”

看着他们俩，Stephen感觉有一种温暖让自己不由微笑起来，Tony隐含的关心和Peter对Tony的关注还有承诺产生的荒谬的快乐。他打开一个回圣所的传送门，示意孩子过去。

“谢谢你能来。”等Peter走到听不见的地方，Tony低声对他说。

“当然，还记得工作关系。另外我知道蜘蛛小子对你有多重要。”Stephen正要穿过传送门，Tony的表情让他停了下来，“而你以为我不会帮你了。”他指责道，关上了身后的传送门。

Tony的脸刷地白了，目光低垂看着地板。

“Tony……”

钢铁侠的面具又戴了起来。

“别傻了，Doc。我知道你会来的，队友不都是这么做的吗。有人试图联系他们，他们也会接电话的。”

又回到了混蛋的样子。

Tony说得有道理——Stephen一直在躲着他，直到Stephen觉得自己能更好地控制自己的情绪，直到他觉得能够再次接近这个男人而不用担心会暴露自己的感情。但看到Tony如同父母保护孩子的样子，只让这种感情愈演愈烈。

“你觉得自己被忽视了吗？”Stephen将声音降了几个八度。

“我很难伺候的Doc，而我记得你提的条件有要我保持忠诚。除非你想让我分享，不然我是不是可以毁约？”

该死的，这人反击速度真快。

“你敢。我有Peter给我打扫作为道歉，之后我也会看到你怎么道歉的。”Stephen又打开了传送门，跨过去，一边听见Tony沮丧地呻吟着，一边嗤地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了大人们的和好小蜘蛛又辛苦了。  
> 奇奇：我等着你道歉！  
> （是的然后接着就……又……打脸了，咳咳）


	15. 章2-8

谢天谢地，当Stephen来到Tony的实验室时，就只有亿万富翁在那儿等他，正躺在地板上，一半藏在桌子底下，在平板电脑上读着什么。

“你让他努力干活了没有？” Tony问道，将平板电脑放在桌子上，坐了起来。

“他的肩膀可能要酸一阵子了。但他总是这么开心，要惩罚他很困难。”Stephen气鼓鼓地将双臂交叠在胸前，“穿这么正式还躺在地板上？”他指了指对方干净的白衬衫和深海蓝的背心，还有脖子上系着的丝绸领带。

“我在地板上思考得最好了。”Tony笑着说，把腿伸到了Stephen身前。

Stephen整天都在等这个，他的身体渴望着将Tony再次压在身下，然而在其他任何事情之前，他有必须要先做的事情。他朝Tony走去，看着对方望着自己，棕色的眼睛掠过自己的身体。

他跪了下来，用手抚着Tony 的脖子，感觉对方紧张了起来，但没有抽离。

“对不起，我没回你的信息。那不是你的错，我有一点需要我自己解决的问题。”

“Doc你没必要——”

Stephen抬起另一只手，用手指摁着对方的唇，让他立刻停下了话头。

“如果你需要我，如果你们倆任何一个需要我，我都会全力以赴。不要觉得你给我打电话我不会来。”

Tony闭上了眼睛，过了一会，在重新睁开之前点了点头。他伸出舌尖，舔了舔Stephen的手指。他捉住Stephen的手将手指伸进了嘴里，用自己覆着薄茧的手稳稳握住Stephen的手，眼中闪过一丝恶作剧的光芒。

Tony戏谑地吮吸着他的手指，将他的理智吸到快要丧失，Stephen将手从Tony颈侧移开了，手指伸向Tony的衬衫，顺着向下滑，纽扣在他面前被解开。他又向下了一些，轻轻地将衬衫和背心从宽阔的肩膀上推开，将鼻子贴在脖子与肩膀交界的地方，呼吸着Tony的味道，过去这几天他都没闻到这种气味了。

双手飞向Stephen的肩膀，试图将他拉近些。Stephen只是歪着头作为回应，在Tony的锁骨上啃啮着，轻轻啃咬着上面的软肉。

“Stephen。”

 听着自己的名字被这种气喘吁吁、轻柔哀求的语气念出来就足够让他崩溃了。Stephen不顾自己想要被这个人吞噬的冲动，撤了回来，否则他会迷失在这个男人身上。

“让我看看你跪着的样子有多美，我就给你你想要的。”Stephen低声对着Tony的耳朵说道，用嘴含住了耳垂。Tony急不可耐地推了推，将Stephen跌跌撞撞回到了桌子上，衬衫一直在向下掉。

他跪在Stephen面前，将长袍撩拽起来。

“帮我一下好吗Doc？我都不知道从哪儿开始好。”

Stephen试图无视Tony的这个请求，看着Tony坚持要给自己脱衣服，他叹了口气，敲了敲衣服，然后便一丝不挂了。几分钟的时间都被他们用来用眼神将彼此吞噬，Stephen感觉自己在看到那雕塑般的青铜色肌肤时已经硬得发痛，Tony的背上、肩膀上和身体上满是伤痕，当他伸出双臂抚摸着Stephen小腿，那里的肌肉就绷紧了。

Stephen庆幸冥想让自己有能够压抑情绪与感受的能力。Stephen更庆幸自己的记忆是如此清晰，他不想忘记Tony Stark这样强壮的样子，这样华丽丽的半luo的样子，还伸着舌头准备为自己舔阴jing。

Stephen咬紧牙关，提醒自己呼吸。

Tony的舌头如天鹅绒一般轻柔地舔舐着他，触碰是犹疑、试探、不确定的。Stephen令自己保持一动不动，因为Tony正在探索着自己。

 ** **这是他的第一次，这是第一次**** ** **，**** 他在心底默念。他的身体像是要在Tony的温柔面前崩溃融化，而Stephen再傲慢也会想说，这舌头的触碰如此虔诚。他将这一切都铭记在心，Tony舔舐着他，品尝着前液的味道，眼睛里满是欲望。

Tony渐渐变得更加自信，用双手牢牢握住了Stephen的臀，指间蹭过Stephen臀的一侧，激起了火花，溅上了Stephen的脊柱。

“就是这样，Anthony。”他赞叹道。

Tony觉得自己探索够了，于是冲上前去，张大嘴巴吞没了他，用他温热的唇在Stephen的硬挺上来回滑动，一边吸吮着顶端。Stephen将魔法注入手中，不管那该死的后果，将Tony的发丝缠绕在指间，引导他的动作，好让自己在Tony润泽的口唇间律动。

包裹着硬挺的所在溢出一声沉重的呻吟，令Stephen喘息，他扬起了头以隐藏起来。他以为Tony会反抗，然而对方没有，长大了嘴巴，向Stephen屈从。他感觉牙齿蹭过阴茎，Tony的舌头在四周平滑地游走。他感觉自己的臀被向前拉扯，臀瓣被捏着催促着他移动。Stephen小心翼翼地推了一吓，听见Tony鼓励地呻吟着，唇间断断续续散落出叫声，而随着Stephen加快节奏、用力操弄他的嘴，呻吟的节奏变得越发快了。

Stephen感觉已是千钧一发，让Tony的脑袋停下，撤了开来，Tony追着他，他只觉得肚子都抽紧了。

“停下，Anthony，停下，起来吧。”Stephen瞥了一眼实验室，看到了几天前的那张沙发，他带着彼此朝那儿走去，自私的本能占了上风。他想让Tony每次坐在这上面都能想起自己，他要将Tony和Pepper在沙发上坐着的景象抹去，与Tony分享他梦寐以求的亲密关系，残忍地将他抓紧。

Stephen用四肢将Tony推倒，身体覆住了Tony的背，双手向下伸去解开了Tony裤子的拉链。“这就是你想要的吗？”他在Tony的颈后低吟道，褪去了裤子，双手黏上臀肉，屈服于诱惑与捏挤。Tony再次奇迹般为他做好了准备，闭上眼睛，发出一声响亮的喟叹。

“用你的手指会比较好。”Tony气喘吁吁地说，不顾一切地在Stephen身上蹭来蹭去。Stephen比了个手势，口袋里的安全套便出现在了手中，戴了上去。他低头凝视着Tony Stark四肢落地、赤裸裸地跪在那里，身体迫不及待地抽搐起来。

他用阴茎抵着Tony的身体，挤了进去，Tony紧紧将那吞没，咬住了自己的唇。Stephen放慢动作，缓缓推进，但插得很深、逗弄着他，将手伸向Tony的乳头，用拇指和食指揉捏着乳粒，听着Tony不住喘息，如同交响乐一般。

Stephen摆动臀部，开始更加猛烈地推入，将自己淹没在湿热的浪潮之中，被Tony Stark的磁力卷入。他情不自禁地俯身，用舌头舔扫着Tony的脊椎，在皮肤上吸出深深的淤痕，想要占有的欲望将他吞噬了。

他陷得太深了。

他将自己从那些念头之中抽离，用手捂住了Tony滴着水的阴茎，用手指在顶端摩挲，可以感觉到那里的温度有多高，Stephen自己的手掌有多烫。他鼓励Tony站起身来，脊背紧贴着Stephen的胸膛。他用双肘将Tony的双腿顶得打开到更宽，然后愈发用力地撞进新的位置，Tony的呻吟让他的内心直冲云霄，嘶哑的呼喊令他更加用力、更加快速地冲刺，还有他最为喜爱的、叫着自己名字的声音。

“那里吗？”Stephen低吼着，用舌头舔去Tony颈子上的汗滴。

“求你。”Tony呜咽着，伸出双臂环住Stephen的脖子，拼命地抓着不放。这比Stephen想象的还要近；他用魔法将他们的距离变了回来，刻意忽略了自己心中失望的痛楚。

“求我什么？你想让我允许你高潮吗？”

“就是那样，快了。”Tony竭力喘着气，并未注意到Stephen是怎样控制了他的距离，让他在某些地方亲密地靠近，但在另一些地方却保持了距离。

Stephen轻咬着Tony的后颈，增加了推入的力道、加快了手在Tony阴茎上滑动的速度。Tony大声喊着到了，溅了Stephen满手，随即软软地靠在了他身上，头枕在Stephen胸前。又快速抽插了几下之后，Stephen也到了，他的高潮来得安静一些，然而同样汹涌。

有那么一会儿，他们只是就那样单纯地呼吸着，喘着气。Stephen意识到自己还俯在Tony身后，于是向后退了一步站起来，在Tony发出不适的咕哝声之时犹豫了一下，因为自己拔得太快了。

“哪儿着火了吗，Doc？”Tony回过头越过肩头看着他，汗水令他的头发黏在前额，一股美丽的、深色的红痕从脖子蔓延到他的胸膛。

“没着火。”Stephen咔哒弹了下手指，又穿回了长袍，Tony也变得干干净净的。

“好吧，这真是……魔法活用。”Tony坐了回去，靠在沙发扶手上，对于赤身裸体毫无羞耻之意，甚至胸膛还在呼吸起伏。Stephen留在那里过了几分钟，看着Tony起身站好。

“你要我捎你去哪儿吗？”他主动提议道。

Tony摇了摇头，眼眸深沉望着他，然后闭上了。

请叫我留下。Stephen在心中乞求。请我留下，拜托。

Tony什么都没说。


	16. 章3-1、3-2

Tony并没有忘记他答应了帮Peter在基地里训练，但他的时间就是……刚好都错过。工作，日积月累的期望，迫使他坚持着熬过更多时间、更努力去做。他会生病也不奇怪，但此前他从未因此而停下脚步。

也不能阻止他继续战斗。

钢铁侠站在方才与某个想成为独裁者的外星人战斗之后留下的残骸之上，弯下腰，双手扶着膝盖咳嗽不止。他的视线模糊不清，不仅仅可能是因为受伤了或者有脑震荡，更是因为他之前就生病了。他挥手示意善后清理组出动，并要求FRIDAY对任何还没离开的敌人进行扫描，在他离开投入夜空之中之前，要扫清任何可能存在的威胁。

“FRIDAY，几点了？”

“两点十二分钟，先生。”

“今天是星期几？”

“星期五。”

“该死！我是不是有一个——”

“是的，和巫师的约会。”

Tony伸手揉了揉自己的脸，忘记了还穿着装甲呢。

“迟了七个小时，所以你能帮我驾驶装甲到圣所去吗？”

“Boss，您现在心率升高，左臂骨折，且极度疲劳。我强烈建议您在装甲防护失效之前回到塔楼，否则就会被困在里面，根据安全协议要求我要将您带回基地。”

“不，该死的，去圣所，就现在。”

“Boss——”

“带我去，不然我就绕过你的控制自己驾驶飞过去，然后你可以向Peter去解释为什么你会让我死在一个角落里。”

AI沉默了片刻，沉思着。Tony不确定自己和Stephen之间的这种关系到底算什么，他们是朋友，相互信任，做*爱过程也很和谐。即便他不能说出自己的感受，即便Stephen不想要除了炮*友之外的关系，Stephen依旧值得拥有更多。他已经因为没履行导师的职责让Peter失望了——他不能让那个人也失望。

“我向自己保证过不会再那样了，我不会再那样了。我已经搞砸了起码一百万辈子了，拜托FRIDAY。”

“预计五分钟后到达。”FRIDAY告诉他。

“好姑娘。”Tony笑着说，做了个鬼脸，脸上横亘着一道长长的伤痕。

着陆过程并不那么干净利索、华丽招摇或是令人印象深刻。由于他受了伤，力量有限，FRIDAY尽力让他到了圣所，但没走到前门；他们砸碎了窗玻璃，把地板上到处都弄上了碎片。

“Stephen会因为这个烂摊子杀了你的，Fri。”

“我觉得他更在意您，Boss，毕竟……是您逼我这么干的。”

“Stark？”

Tony抬起头，看到Stephen手中比划出橙色的圈冲进了大厅，这几乎让他笑了出来。整个世界开始摇摇欲坠，眩晕感让Tony倒在了地上。他想吐……为什么突然这么热？

“我知道我迟到了，对不起，但至少我做对了？嘿，我们说好要叫名字的！”Tony指着Stephen责备道，然后痛呼一声抱住了胳膊。

“迟到？”Stephen挥挥手驱散了橙色光芒，看上去很困惑，“迟到……？你是说我们的约会？”他咽了一口唾沫，亚当的苹果摇摇欲坠，Stephen扬起眉毛，“你战斗完赶来是因为不想错过了我们的约会？”

“好吧，听你这么说确实有点荒谬。”Tony笑道，向前朝Stephen怀中摔去。他最后的肾上腺素都燃烧殆尽，只剩虚弱不堪，阵阵颤抖。

在这里，他很安全。

Stephen还没来得及接住他，纳米粒子便收回到了反应堆之中。

***

Stephen设法给Tony止了血，在英雄倒在地上之前接住了他，斗篷飞进来帮忙。“到底发生了什么？”Stephen厉声问道，将Tony抱在怀中。小个子男人喃喃自语着，试图将手臂放在胸前，眼神有些涣散。

他本能地用手指摸上Tony的手腕去试探脉搏，Tony痛苦地呜咽着，抓住了Stephen的手。他被对方的脉搏吓到了，用手摁在Tony前额上。

“Tony，你发烧了，你不应该在这种情况下还去战斗。”Stephen责备道。

“Boss在战斗中受了伤，但坚持要我带他来这里。”

Stephen下意识抬头去看天花板，然后反应过来AI不在那儿。

“FRIDAY？”

“是的，医生。”

“我做到了，我答应了的！”Tony突然说了一句，用汗湿的手攥住了Stephen的长袍。

“先生？请带上眼镜。”

Stephen照做，AI的声音变得更加清晰了。

“他左臂骨折，有多处伤口，皮质醇水平升高。”

“他生病多久了？”Stephen用手托住Tony的下巴，侧着头观察他脸颊上伤口的严重程度。

“大约三天，先生。”

“该死，Tony！你为什么不打电话给我？”

“我做到了，我在这儿了。”Tony咕哝着，被沉甸甸地抱在Stephen怀里。

“没事的。”Stephen愣了一会儿，对着他凌乱的头发低声说道。

“Boss无法和您联络，一直在和Ross部长会谈。”

“这么说，他一直在努力工作到让自己崩溃，然后突然发生了战斗？”

“是的。”

“来吧Tony，我们上去。”Stephen小心翼翼避开他的伤处，一只胳膊夹在他腿下，另一只绕在背后，轻轻将他抬了起来。斗篷在附近漂浮，作势在Tony背后盘旋，以防Stephen需要任何帮助。

“FRIDAY？”

“在，医生？”

“为什么Tony如此坚持要来这里，他期间和魔法接触了吗？”

“他不想错过和您的约会，先生。您有34级的许可。”

Stephen皱着眉头将Tony放到自己床上，将他的灰色内衣脱掉。“我甚至不确定那代表了什么。”他朝斗篷挥了挥手，没理会它生气了，让它去房间一角等着。

“就我的印象之前Potts小姐已经解释得很清楚了。这是Boss最信任、最关心的人的代表暗号。”

Stephen此刻无法处理这些暗示，因为他太担心Tony的伤了。

“谢天谢地，大部分伤都是轻伤，但我必须修复手臂。”Stephen移动双手，低声念诵咒语，将曼荼罗移到Tony的胳膊上。“骨折很容易修复，但他的神经与肌肉损伤还在，他之前手受伤过吗？”

“是的，医生。他的这条手臂经常痛，并且肌肉僵硬，在之前战斗中受过伤。”

“是和Thanos？”Stephen记得。

“还有在那之前的战斗。在Ultron被创造出之前我没有操作过钢铁侠装甲，但我访问了前任管家JARVIS的文档。”

“好吧，我工作的时候会让你下线。”Stephen将Tony的太阳镜放在床头柜上，望着Tony的身体，不知道要从哪里着手。

损伤很容易修复，但消耗了Stephen的魔法，让他有点站不稳。他不想和Tony一起晕倒，于是退回到浴室，拿来了一碗温水和毛巾。他轻轻擦拭着，温柔地擦去大部分汗水、污垢和血迹，给Tony的伤口抹上药膏，然后小心翼翼地用绷带仔细包扎了起来。

Tony一直都迷失在发烧的迷梦之中，脑袋翻来覆去，嘴里念念有词说着些模模糊糊的句子。Stephen小心翼翼地坐在受伤的这个人身边，将他的头枕在自己膝盖上，准备替他清理脸颊上的伤口。

这是Tony猛地睁开了眼，瞳孔张大。

“Stephen？”

“如假包换。”

Tony伸出双手，痛苦地握住他的手臂。“对不起，我迟到了，我尽力了，但我必须去救他们，我必须得去，对不起……”

“嘿，嘿，嘘，没关系，没事的。如果有任务，我们可以重新安排的。”Stephen低声说，避开伤口抚摸着Tony的发旋，轻轻挠了挠他的头皮。

“你走吗。”肯定句的尾调上扬，Tony是在问问题。

“不，我在这里待着。”就像和一个喝醉的人讲话，Stephen毫不怀疑地认为等Tony到早上就不会记得这件事了，他的瞳孔依然扩得很大， 因为疼痛而仍旧陷在错觉之中。Stephen用颤抖的双手抚摸着摸Tony的肩膀和上臂，希望Tony平静下来。“我没有生气，我在这儿。”他一直不停地安慰道。

等Tony恢复了平静，Stephen又回到了脸颊上的伤口上。“需要缝几针。”他沉吟道，将魔法注入指间，治愈的琥珀色的火花从他身上流向Tony，Stephen集中精力，希望肌肉和皮肤重新接合在一起。

一声像是被窒息了的喊声将他吓了一跳，随即将他的身体弹出飞到了地板上。等Stephen爬起来，发现Tony从床上下来，蹲在地板上，手上有一只半成型的手甲。

“离我远点。”Tony从牙缝里挤出几个字，困难地呼吸着。

“Tony，”Stephen小心翼翼地站起来，摊开手掌，“我只是在给你治疗伤口。”

棕色的眼睛视线模糊，但身体不愿意让步。Stephen可以看见Tony的脉搏在颈上跳动，汗水将他的灰色内衣打湿，染成了黑色。Stephen知道让他出汗的不仅仅是发烧。

他朝前迈出一步，在听到斥力炮就位的呼啸声时丢出一道光盾。没有伤害，只是警告。Tony痛苦地呻吟一声，单膝跪地，手仍然张开着，脸涨得通红。

“离我……头……远点。”他粗粝地说道。

“Tony，是我，我发誓不会那样对你的，我只是在治疗你脸上的伤，我发誓。”Stephen尽可能让自己的声音保持舒缓和稳定。从前他处理过困惑和存在潜在危险的病人，急诊室周六晚上都是这样的人，然而他从未担心过他们，从未因他们不相信自己而感到心痛。

“FRIDAY？” Tony喊道。

“Strange医生的魔法本质上是生物性的，他说的是实话。我检测到的能量之中无任何恶意或是潜意识相关成分。”

“和……那个相比如何？”

“和Maximoff小姐的能量无任何相似之处。”

Tony握了握手指，纳米粒子纷纷褪去。“对不起。”他眼珠几乎翻白，喘息着，身体疲惫不堪。Stephen冲上前去又一次接住了他。他抱住Tony，抱在怀里几分钟，完全没在意Tony汗湿的前额压在了自己脖子上。

“Maximoff。”他低声道，这个名字让他想起来了点什么，但记忆却遥不可及。他感觉到Tony抓住了自己的T恤，手臂一阵紧张，魔法又涌到了手上。Stephen闭上眼睛，呼气，用手掌紧紧盖住了Tony的。

“和我在一起，你很安全，我保证。”

Stephen等着他回应，然而没有人回应他。他弯下腰，将双唇轻轻压在Tony的嘴唇上，印上了最亲密的一丝吻。他将Tony搂在胸口，一只手抚着Tony的后脑勺，令他靠近；另一只手托住对方的臀部，在斗篷的帮助下将他抬了起来，带回了床上。

“不能用魔法，嗯哼。”他低声道，盖上了杯子。“看来我只能用老古董办法照顾你了。”Stephen犹豫了一会儿，看看自己的床，又看看房间的角落。不同床共枕并不是一个条件，这是一种亲密的关系，而他不确定自己是否想要跨过这一道亲密的界限。

他鼓起勇气躺在Tony身边，用一只手撑住自己，另一只手指触摸着Tony的脖子，测量他的脉搏。

“还是很快，”他喃喃道，看着Tony呼吸了一会儿，偶尔攥住Stephen的衬衫和手，抽噎一声，这让Stephen对这个人的保护欲望达到了某种新的疯狂的程度。他小心翼翼地伸出手去拿着他早先放在一边的眼镜，，斗篷将眼镜拿起来递了过来，他笑了笑表示感谢。

“FRIDAY？”

“你能监护Tony一晚吗？如果有什么变化，请通知我好吗？”

“您不需要那么问我。”AI听起来受到了侮辱，不知为何Stephen觉得这有点有趣。这是一种技术，然而她本身会思考，在这方面和斗篷异曲同工。

“FRIDAY？”

“他的生命体征没有变化。”

“不……谁是Maximoff？”

“Wanda Maximoff，前复仇者成员之一。”

Stephen犹豫了一下，回忆起那天晚上Pepper说的话。

**Steve Rogers做了自己的选择，** **Tony** **不应该为此付出代价，** **而且为什么他还甚至要给Wanda一天的时间在那之后……** **等等** **……** **你不知道。**

他希望Tony能亲自解释一下发生了什么，希望他们彼此间已经建立起的信任能够持续下去。

Stephen不想瞒着Tony。

“她的能力是什么？”他忍不住问道。

“Wanda Maximoff擅长心灵能量操控。”

“灵能……精神能量。她是巫师吗？”Stephen在床上坐了一会儿，产生了兴趣。

“不，Maximoff小姐的力量是九头蛇实验的结果。”

他的兴趣消失殆尽。他知道那个名字。

“Maximoff有什么特长？”

“神经接入，心灵感应与操纵。尽管发生了Ultron事件，但之后她对这些能力的依赖并未减少，甚至扮演了更具有攻击性的角色。”

Stephen将Tony的手从衬衫上撬开，闭上眼睛不去看Tony伸手找寻自己、呢喃着的样子。这将他的灵魂一分为二了，可他需要空间，需要思考。

他不知道在机场的复仇者内战中发生了什么，但他知道Tony害怕被操控思想。不仅仅是他们关系建立的条件，还有Tony看见Stephen在自己脑袋附近使用魔法的反应、导致的疯狂的恐惧，生病时无法思考的直觉反应。

“您想知道更多吗，医生？”

话就在Stephen舌尖上灼烧，信息几乎唾手可得。

“不，”他回答说，转头看着躺在床上的Tony。“我想我知道的足够多了，多到可以做出有理有据的推测。但我会等Tony告诉我他是否愿意讨论这个问题。”Stephen握紧拳头，指甲割进了手掌，留下小小的、滚烫的月牙形烙印。

Stephen花了几分钟来平息心中即将爆发的愤怒，绕着圈子踱步，用自己在药物治疗中学到的呼吸方法让自己平静下来。做完这一切，他发现自己又站在床头看着Tony。后者眼睛下面看上去有浓重的淤痕。

他没有想太多，回到了床上，任Tony回到了自己怀里，将他的头埋在自己下巴下方。Tony半躺在Stephen身上。Stephen用脸紧紧贴着Tony蓬乱的头发，深深吸了一口气。

“天啊上帝，Tony。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：  
> 托尼花了多大力气也要赶去圣所啊，只是不想错过约会，不想失去某个人。  
> 奇奇流露了多少爱意与温柔啊，却偏偏要在托尼醒来后会不记得的时候。  
> 片刻的脆弱，猝不及防的真心，想要保护的愿望，都快点让人终成眷属吧。


	17. 章3-3,3-4

\------

Tony睡得忽沉忽浅，醒来的时候只觉得身体发沉，四肢酸疼，头痛欲裂。他感觉自己的脸上和脖子上有一双冰凉的手，抚过胸膛，就像是梦醒与清醒之间的模糊界限带来的感受。

他记得半梦半醒中有模模糊糊的安慰，感觉安全，感觉被某人珍惜。接着，残留的噩梦堵塞了他的大脑，他的身体疯狂地试图击退袭击自己的人，四肢变得如新生儿一般虚弱。

他以为自己已经醒了，然而眼皮被黏住了，鼻子被堵住了，脑袋被铁丝网缠住了。有声音从他头顶上方传来，有人在窃窃私语。

“他的烧已经退了，生病需要顺其自然。”

“Strange博士，你看上去很累，让我帮忙照顾Stark先生吧！我的能力让我自愈得更快，我不会真的生病的，我不想你也病倒！”

Tony认出了那些声音，然后身体沉入了舒适的床之中。

“我敬佩你，Stark。当我做完一切后，一半的人类将活下来。”

不，不，不，他得站起来战斗。Thanos还在这里，威胁着这个世界。

“Strange博士！”有个听起来充满惊慌的声音。

**“** **我希望他们能记住你。** **”**

他感觉自己用手抓住了头，用指甲抓着Thanos掐住脖子的手，在记忆的碎片中挣扎着。

“Tony？没事的，那不是真的。Peter，帮我把桌上的药拿过来好吗？”

是Stephen。

Tony让自己在过去的痕迹中甩了甩头，凝视进那双湖水蓝的眼睛。

“Stephen？”他嘶哑地说。

“哦，谢天谢地。”Stephen急匆匆地说道，用手梳理着Tony的头发，用嘴唇贴紧了他的前额。

这不是真的。没有接吻。没有感情。Stephen不会这么做的。

Tony奋力挣扎想从将自己举起的钳制中挣脱，尖叫声蜷缩成了一团。过往的画面袭来，一帧帧飞快闪烁过他紧闭的眼中。Thanos。父母的死。Steve的离开。

**“那不是他！Tony！九头蛇控制了他给他洗了脑！”**

“张嘴，Tony。是我，来吧。”Stephen的声音听起来有些低落。

他搞砸了，他总是搞砸。

**“** **天啊，Tony！每一次。每一次我都相信你会正确对待事情的……** **”**

“就是这样，来，吃药，就是这样。”

**“** **不要……让我们……分裂。** **”** **他喘着气，对Steve说，试图让他理解。**

**“我在阻止你把复仇者弄得四分五裂。”**

“他会没事吗？”小小的，害怕的声音传来。

“他不太清醒。”

**“我不想你走。”** **Tony** **恳求** **Steve** **，** **想要弥补，想要修正错误，想让团队重新团结起来。**

**“你签字的时候就已经那么做了。”**

“我们哪里都不去，Tony。”

“我们保证，Stark先生。”

***

Tony醒了，热得要命。他挣扎着脱开层层叠叠的东西，睁开眼睛，打了一个大到足能将下巴撑坏的哈欠。等等……自己在哪儿？他从床上坐起来，低头看着缠在自己皮肤上的一块块的纱布。

“你还记得最近几天的大部分事情吗？”有个低沉的声音问道。

他朝着声音的源头望去，松了口气。只见Stephen盘腿漂浮着，边上还有应该是茶的东西。

“打了一架。”Tony粗声说道，试图用干涩的舌头舔舔嘴唇，被自己的动作弄得一颤。

“还有呢？”

Stephen从边上的桌子拿起一个杯子，自己站了起来，将它递给Tony。Tony只犹豫了一秒钟，Stephen就从喉咙底咕哝了一声，将杯子放在了旁边的床头柜上。

“你的胳膊骨折了。顺带一提，不用谢我已经帮你治好了。有旧伤，我尽力了。你可能也看到了，身上有点擦伤和挫伤。”Tony伸手去拿喝的，一闻到茶的味道就皱起了鼻子，但还是一口气喝了大半下去。

“然后我为什么在你床上？”

“在你弄碎了我的玻璃，搞得地板上都是，然后一团糟地摔在那儿之后，我把你带来了这里治疗。如果不是你病得一塌糊涂这可能还容易点。你一会儿清醒一会儿糊涂，在想什么？”Stephen问道。

Tony的双肘被架住然后人被摁回了床上。“你已经精疲力尽的，又在战斗中受了伤。我给你治了最严重的伤口，但不想因为一些小伤随意篡改你的身体，魔法还是接触得越少越好。来吧，躺下。”

“Doc，我会好的，还有一百万件事情要做呢，可以回自己床上休息了。”Tony想回家。不是去基地，而是回家。在暴露无遗的目光凝视下，他觉得自己相当脆弱。

“你病了，为什么不给我打电话？我本可以帮你的。”

Stephen声音中的不安令Tony对自己流露出了脆弱一面的恐惧感停了下来。Stephen挨着他坐在了床上，离得不算太近，但不会错的，这是为了安慰他。

Tony不想这样做，不想思考自己的这些感觉。

“我没事，Doc，就是感冒发烧，我可以处理好的。”

他低头望着自己膝盖上颤抖的双手，皱起了眉头，有些糊涂了。他们之间只随性，Stephen已经说得很清楚了，不谈情。Tony甚至不能完全确定法师从他们的关系中得到了什么，如果他对此没有任何反应的话。他知道Stephen在他们彼此亲密接触的时候达到了高*潮，然而他也知道Stephen在触摸Tony的身体上划下的界限，只给了彼此恰到好处的接触，刚好够满足彼此对性*爱的欲望。

“我告诉过你，如果你需要我，我就会在那儿。看在上帝的份上，下次打电话给我。”

“明白，你可以当我随叫随到的私人医生，我可以叫你随时给我来量体温。”Tony调戏着笑道，Stephen什么都没说，微笑着，看起来很紧张。

对于向来镇定自若的法师而言，这是种不同以往的表现。

“听着，Tony，你能让我在你身上放一道咒语吗？”

“像是带个手镯？”

“不，是一种魔法的，保护标记。如果你有任何危险，如果你需要我帮忙，它就会提醒我。”

“跟踪标记？”Tony交叉双臂沉思道。

“算是吧。”

“其他巫师会知道我在哪儿吗？”

“不，只有我知道，除非我将其他人纳入进来。”

“会有什么副作用吗？你能用它控制我吗？能用他伤害我吗？”

Stephen对这样的反应感到生气，一想到Tony的暗示他就觉得被冒犯了。

“我向你保证，只是告诉我你是不是有危险，是不是需要我的帮助。仅此而已。”

Tony花了几分钟来考虑。Stephen照顾了自己好几日，相信自己，也没有要求自己赔偿，更没有朝自己发脾气。

Stephen照顾了自己，在自己无助的时候。

“好吧。”Tony举手表示同意。

“你确定？我知道你对这种感觉——”

“Doc，事实上你这么问我，还解释了这个，对我而言就已经足够了。我们必须信任队友，所以，这就是我的信任，不要戏弄我。”

Stephen握住了Tony的手腕，呼吸着低声喃喃。尽管这么说，当手腕上橙色的光芒渗进了皮肤的时候，Tony还是有些畏缩。

“我没……觉得有什么不同。”

“不会有感觉的，就像我说的，如果你需要我的帮助，它会提醒我。”Stephen没有松开他的手，用拇指轻扫着他的手腕。

Tony被一种无法抗拒的冲动所侵袭，他想要前倾身体，想要亲吻对方、拥抱对方、或是别的什么。当他向前倾身时，很肯定地感觉Stephen动了动迎上了自己，然后Tony咳嗽了起来，疼痛让他弯下了腰，感觉又双手在自己背上抚摸着。

“你需要休息，Tony。”

“我能回家吗？不是去基地，带我回家，我的意思是说我在纽约的公寓。”

“我以为你主要是住在基地的。”

“通常是的，但是我想……”

“我明白。在哪里？”Stephen站起来，然后扶着Tony也站起，用一只胳膊搀住他的肩膀，另一只手伸进口袋去拿悬戒。

“FRIDAY？你能给Stephen看一下家里的画面吗？”Tony用咳了一声，颤抖着用一只手扶住前额。Stephen抓紧了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：奇奇的心其实一天动得比一天厉害。  
> 明明是深情的吻（额头），托尼偏偏不敢当真。  
> 我喜欢生病好照顾的桥段！


	18. 章3-5

“去卧室？”Stephen问道，懒得打量奢华的顶层套房，唯一关心的就是让Tony上床休息。

“先去浴室吧，我身上全是味道。穿过大厅靠右第二扇门就是。”Tony挥着手臂比了个大概，开始挣扎着要过去。

Stephen不顾Tony的抗议将他横抱起来，一边踩着闪闪发光的地板一边走了过去。他走到了浴室里，打开淋浴头，让Tony坐在地板上，然后忙着去捡毛茸茸的毛巾。

“去洗吧，暖和下身子。”Stephen低声说道，用手掌托着Tony的下巴，在他脸上轻轻吻了一下。“我给你弄杯热饮，别想了不是咖啡。”Tony张嘴欲言被他打断了。“穿好衣服之后到客厅来。”

Stephen期待会得到某种讽刺或是戏谑的回应，然而只得到了一个点头。

看着Tony穿着撕破的衣服站在浴室里，让Stephen觉得内心有点紧张，心脏扑通扑通狠狠跳动。

“对不起，这不是……我通常不是这个样子。如果你想走的话就走吧。”

“我哪儿都不去。”Stephen低声说道，露出了微笑，棕色的眼睛的主人惊讶地抬起头来望着他。

Stephen不情愿地离开了浴室，让门半开着，以防Tony有什么需要。走到客厅里，他发觉自己停下了脚步，呼吸急促。

在见过这里之前他很为他自己的顶层公寓感到自豪。

但这里令人震惊。

他在这个美丽的地方四处走动，墙壁上都透着富丽辉煌，这很难不让Stephen觉得自己从前的公寓相形见绌。装饰采用深色调，浓郁的赭褐、闪耀的黑色与银色相间。他仔细地打量了一下沙发上凹陷的地方，座位上丢着一件T恤。一面墙上有一个壁炉，火光摇曳，立刻让他去想Tony的皮肤在这样的火光之下会是什么样子。

Stephen在起居室里踱步，看见书架上散乱地放着一些私人物品。有Tony和Rhodes（Stephen觉得应该是他）的照片，里面是这两人还在上大学时候的样子。Stephen笑着将相框拿下来，仔细看了看。Tony的家比Stephen的有更多的个人风格在里面。

还有一些Tony和Pepper、Tony和自己机器人的照片，Stephen还找到了一张Tony和Peter一起的，两个人都摆着可笑的鬼脸。他还发现了一些松动的螺丝钉，一幅不知道是什么东西的半成品画。Stephen将那些拨开，在发现后面藏着一个相框的时候顿时有些不知所措。

是复仇者队伍的照片。

一定是在Maximoff加入之前拍的照片，Stephen从新闻中见过所有的团队成员。

Tony看起来很开心，很满足。

他放下相框，朝厨房走去，走到岛台前，看见上面昂贵的咖啡机和擦得锃亮的橱柜。Stephen只找到咖啡，叹了口气，打开一道传送门，伸手到圣所的厨房里拿来了自己的混合茶。

他找到一个藏起来的水壶，加了水进去，插上插头，然后去找杯子。

起居室里传来动静。Stephen深吸一口气，集中注意力、保证自己没有心猿意马。他拿起杯子然后走了回去。Tony陷在沙发中间，压扁了垫子，穿着柔软的睡裤和旧T恤，光着脚，头发乱蓬蓬一团糟。

Stephen觉得自己又一次坠入爱河。

“我给你做了点有用的东西。”他对Tony说道。

Tony懒洋洋地将头别到一边，伸出一只胳膊，做出接的动作。

他不能从……

他能吗？

Stephen试图控制自己双手的神经颤抖，慢慢地倒茶，让Tony有机会收回手。但Tony没有，微笑着接过了茶。

“闻起来像杂草。”他评论道，没有注意到Stephen内心起伏澎湃，不安又兴高采烈。

“这能让你平静下来，对你有好处。别像小孩子一样，喝吧。”

Tony听了这话咧嘴一笑，抿了一口，扮了个鬼脸。

Stephen走几步在Tony对面的位置上坐下，盘起腿，脚踝搁在膝盖上，从自己杯子里啜饮着。

“你不想问我什么吗？”Tony没有看Stephen，盯着地板瞧，但Stephen能感觉到对方用余光在瞥向自己。

“关于你做噩梦梦到了什么吗？”Stephen没有拐弯抹角。

Tony笑了笑，悲伤而自嘲，“真可悲。”

“Tony，考虑到你曾经做过的一切……你……”Stephen深吸一口气道，“你是我认识的人当中最坚强的之一。”

“是么？那么为什么我一直让每个人失望，Doc？”Tony向前挪了挪，将茶放在身边的地板上，双肘撑着膝盖，双手合十。

“你想聊聊发生什么了吗？我看见新闻了，Tony，我知道你一直在和联合国会谈，在为你的老队友而战。我知道这个状况不对劲，Peter不是无缘无故担心你，鉴于你看起来这么累。”

“你为什么不直截了当地问我呢，Strange？你看见我生病时候做的噩梦了，现在你还要我说出我是什么想法，你甚至都不在乎。”Tony啐了一口。

Stephen没有反应，等候着。“你不必非要告诉我，但你有选择说出来的权利。如果不想说，我们可以继续坐在这儿喝茶，然后我回家。”他会继续装糊涂，保持着表面的平静，等待着，希望这，隐藏起内心的不安与混乱，隐藏起Tony不相信自己而受的伤痛。

“我做了错误的决定，做了可怕的决定。”Tony用一种试探的、低低的音调说道，“我想做正确的事情，可人们却因此而死去。我以为自己比其他人都清醒。我要做一个新的超级装甲，我要创造Ultron，做可以捍卫世界和平的东西。可我的傲慢害死了人们，就像Stark的武器害死了他们一样。”

Stephen可以听出Tony的声音中的厌恶，可以看到他慌乱的脸上的愤怒。

“我觉得协议是正确的方式。我比任何人都更了解自己，我知道自己失控了。PTSD，和父亲的问题，你能说得出来的问题我都有。我觉得协议能够给我自己所需要的控制权，这是能够抑制我的冲动的本能的方法。”

Tony的双手紧握成拳头，Stephen克制着伸手去触碰它们的念头，生怕自己动一动Tony就会停下来。

“太空飞船上，你向我展示了你的道德指南针，Doc。我也有。那是Pepepr和Rhodey，他们为了我的身心健康，会告诉我什么时候我是个混蛋，也不怕告诉我什么时候该适可而止。我以为协议能为复仇者们也做到这个。”

“Rogers觉得应该 由他来决定，他不想让政府将决定权从手中被剥夺？”Stephen发现自己问出了口，Tony脸上不加掩饰的痛苦表情让他皱起了眉头。

“他来自不同的年代，政府腐*败，战争遍野。我不是说要照单全收，但也不能置身事外。我想如果签署协议，还可以在踏进那扇门之后再修改。复仇者们会面临麻烦。我们不被人所爱戴、不再被当成是英雄。哦，一开始还是的，然后人们开始死亡，伤亡人数开始增加。如果我当时不签署协议，那么它也会被强制执行，然后我的钢铁侠也会被夺走。”

“保护你心爱的玩具吧？”Stephen逗他，希望着能将Tony从痛苦中解脱一点。

“我会失去钢铁侠。但我还有Stark工业，我有钱，Strange，我能活下去。但Banner和他的第二人格呢？Maximoff和她的能力呢？Rogers和他来自过去的超级力量呢？他们又会怎样呢？”

Stephen想问问Maximoff到底做了什么，为什么Tony对魔法会有那样的反应，但他没找到可以过渡的话茬，Tony心思在复仇者上。

“我理解规则的必要性，Tony，但我不想骗你说我不会为了更大的利益而违反规则。Rogers做了什么糟糕的事以至于你无法克服？你们是一个团队，也可以重新开始的。”

Stephen清晰地想起了Mordo选择离开秘法那时的表情，他感觉到了被背叛。

“我想我们都会的吧。人们因为我们的错误而死，Stephen，人们觉得没有安全感。”

Stephen点头表示同意。这是一个灰色地带，没有明确的答案。所以比起讨论违反规则的道德困境，他更愿意专注于Tony没告诉他的事情。

“你为什么那么痛苦Tony？为什么你和Steve Rogers有了敌意？我知道里面发生的事情不仅仅是意见分歧那么简单。”

他担心自己问得操之过急了，Tony沉默了好一会儿。

“我爱我的妈妈。我们的关系是正常的，建立在爱的基础上，但我爸……他受不了我。但美国队长，这个人能谈论他好几个小时。我对此又爱又恨。他是一个超级英雄，但也是我爸比爱我更多的存在。”

Stephen知道Tony有夸张的天赋，他想知道复联解散是否有一部分原因是出于嫉妒，毕竟Tony刚刚承认了自己有父亲上的问题。

“当我终于和他见面的时候，不知道该怎么想。就像再次和父亲联系在一起一样，令人害怕又安心。我爸经常提到那个人，他最伟大的成就出现在我面前。我们成了朋友，我明白那是为什么。Steve身上有种高尚的气质。”Tony的脚趾蹭了蹭地板。

“当我开始指导Peter，这个不知道自己身上发生了什么、也不知道怎么当一个超级英雄的孩子的时候，我终于明白了爸爸的感受。如果这孩子出了什么事，我会不择手段地去找他。但Steve和我，我们之间有着艰难的工作关系，但我认为我们需要彼此，相互推动，努力做得更好。

“我不想伤害他。”Tony紧紧闭上了眼睛。

Stephen感到恐惧渗透到自己的骨髓中，并在那里结晶沉淀。

“我没有理智行事。我毁了整个团队。”Tony将脑袋垂了下来，低在胸口。“我让情绪主宰了自己。我知道Barnes是被洗脑了，是九头蛇做的一切，但我看着他杀了他们，Strange，我无法思考了。”

“杀了谁，Tony？” 他问。

“Steve一直都知道，可他从没告诉我。我知道他们是朋友但是……”Tony哽咽着，肩膀开始颤抖。Stephen终于忍不住了，站起身来坐在Tony身边，将他们的手指交缠在一起。

“我看到Barnes朝我爸的脑袋砸了过去，听到妈妈在叫他。我不得不……”Tony停了下来，用手掌揉眼睛，“看着他勒死了她。”

Stephen一瞬间忘了怎么呼吸。

“你不得不站在那里、和杀了你父母的凶手在一起，而你小时候仰望的那个人、你父亲所寻找的那个人、你觉得你父亲希望他是自己儿子的那个人，却对你撒了谎？”Stephen说。

“我知道！我都知道，因为我现在能冷静思考。别人总是告诉我父母死于车祸，但Steve知道他们是被谋杀的，他骗了我。我想让他走，想杀了Barnes，想让他也体会一下我那么多年来的感受，因为他把妈妈从我身边夺走了！”Tony吐了一口唾沫，握紧了手，无意间也弄痛了Stephen的手。

“你这是想报复的反应，Tony。人类的情感都不稳定，而你有权拥有这样的情绪。”Stephen将Tony向前拉，将他压在自己的胸前。“我知道Barnes失去了理智，Rogers在找他，可是他妈的……难怪你会去打架。”

“是我错了。”Tony朝着他的胸口喃喃道。

“不，Tony——”

“他是我的朋友。”

Stephen突然明白了。Tony害怕独自一人，害怕失败，就和Stephen自己曾经一样。正是这种恐惧促使他努力去做那些惊人的事情，比如独自站在那里对抗Thanos。就算没有FRIDAY，没有纳米机器人装甲，Tony的意志与聪明的大脑都会让他从最远的地方走上前来，让他能够与宇宙中最强大的存在对抗。

Tony想要一个归属，想要被接受。

所以他全然不顾自己遭受的所有痛苦，也要代表复仇者去战斗。

“Tony，你所做的事情令人钦佩，但Steve Rogers是个该死的成年人，你不需要为他做一切。你做了你的决定，他做了他的。你在法庭上为他所做的一切都足够弥补你觉得做的不够好的地方。迈开步子继续你自己的人生吧。”

Stephen接受了自己违反自然法则的后果，知道自己总有一天会被要求付出代价。但他没想到会有人在这件事上与自己不分高下。那时Stephen决定了如何对抗Dormammu，所以无论是好是坏，他都会承受应得的代价。

Steve Rogers也该承受自己的代价。

这个人应该为伤害Tony的行径被丢进口袋的维度，但那是另一回事。

Tony看着他，就像他说了什么了不得的事情一样。

“你和Pepper聊过了？”

Stephen悲伤地摇了摇头，把Tony拉了起来，让他坐在自己腿上。

“你这样做是在毁了自己。”

“我必须帮他们，”Tony低声在Stephen颈侧说道，“都是我的错，让他们不得不先签署协议，是我的鲁莽决定。”Stephen伸出手，将手指穿过他光亮的棕色头发，因为那里有些热的温度而皱了皱眉。Tony需要多睡会儿。

“我不知道正确的答案是什么。Ross部长……他是个彻头彻尾的混账。另一个政府官员在为自己的选举鼓吹一项行动，但公众倾向于他，支持他发起对美国队长的诽谤的运动。他们不知道神盾局的木筏监狱，更不知道超级英雄被通缉之后会发生什么。”

Tony停顿了一下。“我必须帮忙解决这，我们不是敌人。是我签了协议，推动了协议，强迫他们与我们对抗。我应该承担起后果。”

“没有与Rogers看法一致不是你的错。我怀疑这是联合国想采取行动。”

“我只是为了自己而已。”

自从那天晚上目睹了Tony的恐惧，此刻知晓了Maxmoff的所作所为、Tony眼睁睁目睹自己父母被杀的事实，一想到Tony独自承担了这一切，Stephen的怒意便再也无法压抑。

“胡说，”Stephen紧紧抓住Tony的手，“你扛着核武器要牺牲自己，你拯救了半个宇宙！不管别人告诉了你什么还有Rogers灌输给你的那些狗屁，不管你有什么麻烦问题，不要忘记，Tony Stark，你是一个英雄。这些没有一件事为了你自己的利益。当你失去Peter的时候，我看到了你的眼神。我亲眼看过你死了一千四百万次，但没有一次你试图自保。在我真的生气之前，停下！”

“Pepper说我这么做是因为我仍然渴望他们的认同和接受。”

聪明的女人。

“我同意她的看法。”

Tony一动不动，一言不发，只是将脑袋靠得离抚摸着自己头发的那双手更近。“ 我不擅长这个，人们……他们总是离开我，或是与我保持距离。我做了错误的决定，将重心都放在错误的事情上。对Pepper做了那样的事情。”

Stephen可以明白他的弦外之音。

**如果我和你一起做那些决定和事情呢？**

“Tony，你不该在钢铁侠和其他某个人之间做选择。你们之间是一体的。你是一个机械师、一个梦想家、修理工、亿万富翁，你是一个大笨蛋，是Tony Stark，也是钢铁侠，这一切让你成为你，是你。”

**那都是让我爱上你的东西。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：我要哭了，奇奇终于想通了。  
> 但是你以为这样就结束了吗


	19. 章3-6、3-7

\------

Tony从床上坐起，动作太猛以至于整个房间天旋地转，他用双手支住脑袋。昨夜的记忆浮出水面，他想起自己坦露了灵魂、精疲力尽最后在Stephen身上沉沉睡去的事情，扮了个鬼脸。

他怎么进来这里的？

“FRIDAY？Stephen什么时候离开的？”

“大约三个小时前，boss。”

“现在几点了？”

“九点十分。”

Tony扳着手指向前数。

“FRIDAY，Stephen在我睡着之后陪我待了多久？”

“您十一点就睡着了，先生，所以有七小时。”

“靠……为什么？”Tony倒在床上。他的心中充满了那些他太害怕说出来的事情。从和Pepper的种种了断之后，他曾以为自己再不会体会这样的情绪。“打开昨晚十一点起客厅的监控画面。”

投影屏幕出现在他面前，Tony看到Stephen躺在沙发上，身上压着舒舒服服睡着了的Tony本人。而Stephen将手伸进传送门里抽出一本书，一股魔法让书在Tony脑袋上方盘旋着。

“就是这样……他就只在看书而已？为什么？”

“在您睡觉的时候他还给您换了伤口上的纱布。在情绪紧张的时刻睡眠可能是最有助益的——”

“是的，是的，我知道。但是就是……快进到他读书以外在做的事情的部分。”

屏幕上时间显示跳过了大约两小时，Stephen将书本从传送门放了回去，抬头看着天花板，眯起眼睛沉思着，任Tony睡在自己身上。

看见如此画面不可能不感动，然而这景象令Tony胸口胀痛。他想要这个，他想要Stephen，可他不被允许。Tony不是个白痴，他知道Stephen不会在自己需要的时候停留太久，也不会用双手为他做好准备。Tony交叉双臂抱在胸前想，事实上，他不觉得Stephen像自己一样喜欢那个。当然，他发觉到对方出来了，但反应却几乎微乎其微。

Tony思虑过度了，做完自己很敏感，而Stephen只是在做正派的人该做的事。对方可能觉得自己有责任，毕竟他之前做过医生，正如FRIDAY说的那样，自己需要睡眠。

“甜心，打开咖啡机行吗？”

“已搞定。”

“天啊，你是最棒的。”Tony喊了一声。

“这是自然。”FRIDAY回答。

Tony一边走进厨房一边打着哈欠，注意到了咖啡机上的字条。他无视了自己狂跳的心脏，将纸条扯下来翻了个面。

“尽量别喝太多。打电话给Peter，孩子很想你。”Tony读道。“好吧遵命。”他将杯子放进机器里面按下按钮，用手指轻敲嘴唇沉思着。

“FRIDAY？请帮我给Peter打个电话好吗？”

Tony将满当当一杯咖啡拿出来，一边听着手机铃声响，喝了一口，畅快地沉吟了一声。

“Stark先生？一切都好吗？您感觉好点儿了吗？现在需要我吗？”

“哇，哇，放轻松，好孩子。没事，没啥问题，只是我注意到了我一直把你给忽略了——”

“不，不，Stark先生，这完全没关系的，我的意思是说，当然了，我知道你在忙着公司的事，还有忙着联合国和复联的会——”

“停，Peter，呼吸，行吗？”Tony捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“听着，周六可能不行，不过你周五会和往常一样有空吗？”

“呃，是的，我想是的，我的意思是，是的，当然！”

Tony情不自禁笑了，感觉又积极的能量伸出小小的触须渗进了自己身体中。天啊，再次和孩子说话感觉真好。

“嘿，Peter？你觉得我们扩大邀请的范围怎么样？可能比如说法师什么的？”

“当然了，听起来很棒！”Peter听上去很开心，但Tony能从语气中听出些许微微退缩。

“那么，放学后我来接你怎么样？能告诉我最近都做了什么吗？和我最喜欢的蜘蛛宝贝来个一对一聊天怎么样？”

Peter兴奋的叫声把他吓了一跳。

Tony笑着挂了电话，拖着步子走进客厅，视线落在了沙发上。他知道了昨晚发生了什么，知道了Stephen是怎样陪着自己的。

自从泰坦以来，他就不想再独自待着，永远不想再感受那种绝望、那种失败和失落折磨灵魂的压抑苦痛。

他曾在太空中漂流，一遍又一遍深陷其中。

孤独。

所以，他做了自己一直都在做的事情，全身心投入工作，重建复仇者联盟，为陷入死局的Steve和Wanda斡旋。

如果……如果Pepper和Stephen是对的怎么办呢？

昨夜对Tony而言是一种宣泄。他已多年未谈及协议，也未谈及自己父母的事情了。Pepper和Rhodey已经知情，他也不想三番五次与他们旧事重提。Stephen一直都理解他，很容易聊开。

“只剩几周了，”他自言自语道，“到时候一切都会结束，Steve和Wanda将被赦免，我也可以……继续前进。我能再撑几周的。FRIDAY？帮我打电话给Stephen。”

他一边等着接通一边踏着脚，思考着要说点什么。

“Tony？”

“嘿Doc，所以看来我得感谢你帮我在Peter放学后在实验室里照顾他。”

电话那头传来一阵噗嗤的笑声，Tony都能想象到Stephen傻笑的样子。

“我想你该感谢的可能是Peter在照顾你。”

“呃，还有一件事。你周五有空吗？有披萨和电影，和Peter一起帮下我？”

“我可能有空，这得取决于对已知宇宙的威胁。在基地吗？”

“不是，”Tony飞快地踱了一圈，“是在这儿，顶层公寓。”

那一刻似乎要久到永远，Tony试图想出一种能在Stephen说话之前收回自己的话的办法。

“我会去的。Tony，你考虑过我说的话了没有？”

“是的，我想了。”Tony停顿片刻答道，“我知道，Pepper很担心我，我现在看起来状态不好，但就这几周了，之后就再无能为力了，所以我得尽我所能帮忙。”

“这会给你带来你想要的结果吗？”

Tony抬起头，深深地叹息。

“我不知道。”他如实回答道。

“我明白了。”Stephen没有催促，但Tony几乎能听到他大脑运作的声音。“好吧，也许等你能专注于……其他某些事情之后。”

哦，那绝对是一阵猫咪咕噜声。

Tony清了清嗓子，整了整裤子，笑了。

“谢谢，Stephen。”

“不客气，Anthony。”

***

“是不是该送内衣宝宝回家了？”

Stephen手掌支颐瞥了一眼，看着电影结尾，腿盘在身下。Peter蜷缩在沙发的角落里，打着呼噜。

一种满足感涌上心头，无法抑制地望向Tony帮Peter翻过身来、看着孩子睡着的样子一会儿然后露出那种美好笑容的样子。

“很晚了。”Stephen打着哈欠，伸了伸腿，表示赞同。

今晚他有些紧张，担心自己在其中做得过多。一切都很有趣：两个人边吃披萨便和Peter玩笑，听Peter将自己在学校所过的一周，夹杂着Tony对Peter喜欢的女孩子的打趣。

除此之外，他还注意到了Tony从自己身边经过是那种温柔的神情，以及当他们一同坐下来看电影时对方朝自己递来的那种几乎算是害羞的微笑。

“FRIDAY？”Tony轻声问道，“我的钥匙去哪儿了？”

“等等，等等，等我一分钟，”Stephen把手伸进口袋里掏出悬戒，替他打开了传送门，“好了，现在不会吵醒他了，也不用开车去什么地方了。”

“我还想知道你是怎么知道他住在哪儿的？谢谢，Doc，去去就来。”

Tony毫不费力地将Peter从沙发上抱起来，一只手托着后背一只手勾着腿。对这两个人感情，带着近乎痛苦的喜爱，折磨着Tony。他毫不犹豫地穿过传送门，将Peter放在床上，拉好被子。

他只停留了那么一秒，将手放在Peter的额头上，然后收回手，一边走一边伸懒腰。

“要帮你收拾一下么？” Stephen问道，回头望着散落得到处都是的披萨盒子问道。

“好啊，立刻马上。”Tony跪坐下来，扭了扭身体，跨坐在自己腿上。

“这样舒服吗？”Stephen扬眉，将手安在Tony的屁股上，伸手捏了捏。

“来吧，你都不想我吗？”Tony挑逗道，用他最迷人的神情望着对方。

“一直都想。”


	20. 章3-8、3-9

Stephen的手指解开了Tony的衬衫，后者喘xi着抽气，接着指尖来到裤裆之下，扭动着隔着内裤挑弄。他随着Tony的扭动将裤子脱掉，塞到松软的棉花底下，Tony的体温使那里变得暖和起来。Stephen俯身，将鼻子紧贴在Tony颈侧V字型的一小片皮肤上，嗅着对方的气味，伸出舌头轻轻弹舐喉头吞咽的所在，在感觉到强有力的脉搏之时朝那儿一笑。

“有件事让我一直困扰，翻来覆去地想。”Tony戏谑地说。

“是什么？”他低声道。

“我们在泰坦上战斗时，你复制了你自己，那些是镜像还是幻影，或者说你能感觉到他们吗？”

“是副本，跟全息图差不多……”Stephen停下了摸索，后撤一些迎上了Tony的目光。他们的脸靠得如此之近，分享着同一片呼吸空间。他能看到Tony目光低垂，眼神闪烁，集中在双唇上。Stephen发觉舌头不听使唤地濡湿了。Tony注视着他的动作，张开了自己的嘴，目光再次回到了Stephen身上。

Tony转了转身体，抬手挽住Stephen的颈侧，轻轻扯住了他。

Stephen动弹不得，瘫软在那里，陷入了渴求之中。他渴求Tony拉近消弭剩余距离，渴望感受对方的嘴唇，不仅仅是因为自己在Tony熟睡之际偷走了一个吻，而是因为Tony想要这个，想要他们彼此之间的亲密关系。

当他感觉到那张嘴靠近自己的耳朵，苦涩的失望令他闭上了双眼。

“你觉得二上一怎么样？我一直有读书钻研，我想要两个你，一个在我嘴里，一个在我后面。”

对Tony而言，这只是一段过眼烟云，一段探索新奇刺激的经历罢。

情不自禁。

“要不是我为了照顾一个生病的亿万富翁把魔法都耗尽了，这是我们可以探索下的东西，”他朝着Tony撅起的嘴笑道，“但现在，让我在这儿要你。”

 

***

尽管Tony对Stephen感到亲昵，但到了zuo爱又是一如既往。Tony背对着Stephen，大师的双手摁着他的臀，将他按在原地。他们在沙发上并排而卧，这意味着Tony可以转头仰起来看着这个男人，如果他想的话。

如今他常常和Stephen在一起，常常被搞得一塌糊涂的，脸被迫埋进垫子里，臀部将阴jing送到Stephen空着的手中，然后又推动向后让自己被更深地刺穿进入。节奏缓慢，几乎是懒洋洋的，如果他敢承认，那是爱。

恐惧令他不敢抬头去看Stephen的脸，害怕自己在男人脸上发现的会是冷静的表情，如果他把那当成别人，或许那就是冷漠遥远的神情了。

Tony猛地睁开了眼睛，有什么东西在他脸下方移动，一只手鼓励他转过脸来，让他做他害怕的事情。

“Anthony，”他听见那耳语，看见那锐利的目光专注地盯着自己。拇指扫过他的嘴唇，Tony忘却了那约法三章，发觉自己乞求着，恳求Stephen俯身下来。他之前一直用膝盖跪坐着，几乎被操弄的一团糟；他忘记了自我，开始亲吻Stephen，直至最后一刻他抽离了开去——他感觉到Stephen在自己身下绷紧了身体，

他们目光交缠。Stephen的拇指依旧在他唇上抚过，Tony伸舌舔了一下，然后对方的臀部突然一滞。

然而Stephen什么也没做。Tony扭开头去，试图掩饰那刺痛，拒绝的感觉。Stephen垂下手，用灵巧多才的手指花了几秒钟就让他达到了高chao；然而Tony只觉得空洞洞的。

 

***

Stephen从传送门中跌跌撞撞地走进，将疲惫不堪的自己拖到地板上。自从回圣所以来他就一刻独处的时间都没有。当然了，Tony生病的时候，他让Wong承担了那么多责任，这是他欠Wong的。

“教学挺辛苦的，是吧？”Wong对他说，伸手扶他起来。

“我们需要招募更多的巫师，排下某个工作轮班表，而不仅仅是靠‘到点了，Strange，轮到你了’。”

Wong笑了，轻轻拍了拍Stephen肩上的斗篷。“你饿了吧？渴不渴？”

“我很好，在卡玛泰姬吃过了。这里一切都还顺利吧？”

“除了必须应付你的蜘蛛学徒，以及抵挡关心你的亿万富翁的拜访之外，一切顺利。”

这话确实让Stephen停住了。他转动肩膀以缓解一下紧张。

“我在那儿待了多久了？”

“就两周多吧。”

“该死。”他一边在那儿教学生，一边查看其它的维度，忘记了时间在那些地方流逝的不同。他感到内疚：因为过去他对Tony说了一堆废话说对方太投入于某些事情以至于忘记了别人。“我需要修整一下。”

“然后调解？”

“不是那个。我要去见Tony。”Stephen打了个哈欠。

“也许你该先睡个觉？我可以给Tony发条消息让他知道你没事…….嘿，等等啊！”

Stephen已经穿过了传送门，门在身后关上的时候他的脚颤了颤。他力倦神疲，疲惫不堪，但这都无法熄灭他想见到Tony的熊熊欲望。在卡玛泰姬的时候，他忽略了那欲望，做他该做的事情，这又轮到了一个老生常谈的问题：他是否能够在拥有一个爱人的时候依旧成为至尊法师；但这仅仅意味着当他回到纽约的时候，这种渴望已经将他摧毁让他崩溃。

“Stephen？你还好吗？”

他听见脚步声，接着Tony进入了他的视线，胳膊上沾着看起来似乎是什么油渍的条纹，头发也不是通常的精心打理的造型。Stephen压抑住想要过去将头发抚平的冲动。

“是的……”他吞咽了一下。“是啊，我还好。”

传来一阵金属撞桌的声音，接着Stephen被示意坐下。暖暖的，长着茧子的双手环住了Stephen的脖子，有拇指摩挲着他的下颌。

“Stephen，你这是累死了，你得去睡觉。”

“我没事，就让我待一会儿，回去弄你的活儿吧。”Stephen含糊地说道。

Tony忧郁了一会儿，在离开之前逗弄地摸了摸Stephen皮肤，然后抓起了扳手。他向Stephen解释了自己在做什么、创造了什么、发明了什么，那浑身的激情点亮了Tony，Stephen都少有见过。

Stephen再次为自己还在当外科医生的时候没有见过Tony而感到遗憾。他从来没想过会有人能与自己自负的才华相提并论，但Tony是如此熠熠生辉，一定会让Stephen见之不忘。

他附和的哼声渐渐少了下去，只觉得压力和紧张在身体中融化消失，他任由Tony的声音在周身荡漾，那熟稔的感觉，工作的声音，间杂偶尔的脏话咒骂，还有什么事情按计划顺利进行时成功的叽叽喳喳。

他感觉自己像是在汲取Tony的能量，热情驱逐了残余的疲惫，知道眼皮不再想耷拉下垂。他看着Tony在工作间里走来走去，肌肉在干活的时候收缩鼓动，刘海贴在前额上，汗水顺着脖子滚落。

像是被他紧张的思绪所呼唤到，机械师抬起头来，用前臂蹭了蹭脸，棕色的眼睛睁大了。Tony走上前来的时候Stephen没有动，在Tony走到面前是向后仰起了头。Tony一动不动地站着，双手抚上他的脸，几乎有些害怕。Stephen能够感受到Tony之间的热度。他没有邀请对方触碰自己，但也没有回避。手指划过他的脸颊，在他的唇边徘徊。

“你该回家，去休息。”

“我会的。过来。”Stephen将Tony拽到自己的膝盖上，将下巴勾在那晒黑的、肌肉匀称的肩头，靠在了对方身上。

“你要聊聊吗？”Tony用手在Stephen背上摸啊摸，探索着那些紧绷的肌肉。

“不，只是想看看你。”Stephen呢喃着，疲惫让他变得诚实起来。Tony没说什么，抱住它，静静拥住了Stephen。

从某种程度而言，这比他们所做过的其他任何事情都愈加亲密——分享温暖、简单的感情。Stephen半是觉得Tony可能会坐在自己膝盖上来一发，但对方的姿势中，除了满足之外，读出不任何别的暗示。

“嘿，Doc？”

也许他想早了。

“嗯？”Stephen觉得自己眼睛飘忽着闭上了，将头斜靠在Tony身上。

“我有个工作上的聚会，大概是诸如和客户闲聊天的那种，你想来吗？”

“我为什么会想来？”Stephen不假思索地问道。

“免费食物，免费酒水，还有，你和我在一块儿。”

Stephen猛地睁开了眼睛。“你的意思是说……像是个约会？”

“约会，帮另一个朋友拜托无聊，看你吧。”Tony将双手从他的后背挪开，但没有转头，还是让Stephen靠着自己。

“嗯，我好久没参加聚会了，是复联的派对吗？”Stephen不确定自己是不是想见到Rogers或者Maximoff。虽然他明白和美国队长之间发生了什么，也看清了双方的逻辑，但这并不意味着他想和一个那样伤害过Tony的人聊天。

很难不想要保护这个人。

“如果你是想问Steve会不会来，不。他和其他前成员仍然会在瓦坎达直到整个混乱的局面解决。不过，我也不会骗你，Doc，我希望能说服那儿的一些人为他说话。”

“我会来。”Stephen答道，“告诉我日期时间就好。”

他觉得Tony松了一口气，显然得到了解脱。

他们又保持着近距离地待了一会儿，然后Stephen才离开。

“我得睡了，把细节发信息给我？”他在他们边上打开传送门。

“当然，好梦，Doc。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：希望之后的失望、错觉之中的真实，爱意之外的误解，还有疲惫时刻流露的脉脉温情。  
> 但是两个总是觉得自己搞砸了的傻瓜，还要等一下下才能拨云见日啊。  
> （复联四是什么，不存在的。）


	21. 章4-1、4-2

Tony在卡玛泰姬逛着，看Peter与学生们的拳击课趋近尾声。Stephen在电话里用那种令人窒息的礼貌口吻告诉Tony请他和Wong一起有一些要紧的事情谈谈。

就在Stephen此刻教授着上述拳击课程的同时，Tony和斗篷还有Wong在一起边走边辩论科学与魔法的事情。Tony抑制不住将目光瞟向Stephen，看向他与学生们说话的样子，他工作室耐心和幽默的样子，以及他对Peter喜爱的样子。

“他相当在乎你的门生。”Wong点点头。

“这孩子有点儿烦人，就，他只是……空手道般直击了你心。”

“Stephen也相当在乎你。”Tony凭空绊了一下，看着Wong，张大了嘴。他望望披风；后者点了点头。

“得了吧，Wong，我知你知不是那么回事儿。我们都是成年人，又不是青少年。巫师和我之间有的，所有的就是互惠互利而已，对我们两个都有好处。”

“他那么做只是因为他认为那就是你想要的。”Wong微笑着告诉他。

Tony Stark很少会有发现自己哑口无言的时刻，但此时此刻，他口中说不出任何言语。

“嘿！Stark先生！”Peter推了一下他，Tony觉得自己后退了一步。

“你在那儿看起来不错，孩子，我想是时候让你会复联训练了，我们马上就能让你和绿巨人对打了。”

他打趣道，Peter的脸白了。

“别逗他了，Tony，”Stephen加入了谈话。Tony不敢与他目光交流，只是愣愣地盯着一边。

“在这儿逛会儿，小蜘蛛，我有个传唤要回，然后我就回来找你。别爬……建筑。”话音没落Peter已经跳上了墙。

“我们是在山里隐居，Tony，没人会瞧见他的。”

Tony仍旧无法直视那个人的脸，脑子正因Wong之前告诉自己的事情而轰鸣眩晕。他感觉自己的胳膊肘被戳了一记，低头看是斗篷正推着自己朝Stephen的办公室走去。

“好吧，好吧，你这爱出风头的布块块，我在走呢。”

Tony坐在Wong和Stephen面前的椅子上，后者靠在桌子上几乎是坐在上面，抱着胳膊，Tony感觉自己像又回到了学校。

“我会被停职吗？” Tony笑着问道。

“Tony，有些事情我们得和你谈谈。”

“是了，我从带着不祥预感的电话里都听到了，‘我们需要谈谈’，所以，来吧，说吧。”

“是和Wanda Maximoff有关。”

Tony并未预料到，这与他脑海中所浮现过的所有场景都不同。

“你今天要让我惊讶点什么，Wong？她怎么了？”他对于自己对她有些保护过度一点都没感到惊讶——她带着项圈的样子仍旧困扰着他。

“她是魔法使用者。”Stephen简而言之。

“那又怎样？”Tony令自己不要交叉双臂，保持着肢体语言的开放姿态。

“我们的工作就是监控所有和魔法有关的神秘事务，而我有理由怀疑他滥用了自己的能力。”

Tony一言不发，没有反应。Wanda做了什么他不知道的事吗？她一直有在采取措施控制自己的力量，自从加入团队以来从没使用过任何精神控制的手段。

“Tony，我们想问你Maximoff和你的队伍之间发生了什么，但比起告诉我，我更想用时间宝石来看过去发生了什么。”

“你担心我的观点会有偏见？”Tony咬紧牙关道。

“不，”Stephen目光锐利，嘴唇微微扭曲，笑道，“以我对你的了解，你会淡化她在滥用能力中所扮演的角色的重要性，或是你会自己承担下所有的责任。”

“她只是个孩子——”

“Tony，这不是你的问题。我没有想要把Maximoff送回木筏监狱，但我需要知道发生了什么。”

“你的观察名单需要更新了还是什么？哦，是了，‘我和Thor聊过，我知道你们发生了什么’。”Tony嗤之以鼻，目光在房间内逡巡，“为什么你甚至还要费心来问，Doc？”

“因为你是他滥用能力的受害者，我不想背着你。出于同样的原因，我没有找过Pepper，也没有接受FRIDAY去听她解释事情的提议。我向你保证，我会用无偏见的眼光看待她的过去，这是我作为至尊法师的职责。”

“无论如何，你就是要这么做了，不是吗？”Tony看着Wong，对方脸红了，低下了头。

“是，但我宁可先征得你同意。”

他也无能为力了。

“好吧。我要带Peter回去了，我不想留在这里。”

“就只需要从你感知中占用一秒就好，别逃。”Stephen朝他微笑着，用他那奇异的方式挥动双手，绿色得到能量从项链上蜿蜒流出。

Tony站起来，做好了迅速离开这里的准备。

他真的，真的不想在这里，为了这个。

“Wong。”Stephen的声音有一种坚决的锋芒。

哇，他说一秒钟的时候真没开玩笑。

“带Peter回家吧。现在。”

“你这样发号施令不对吧？”Tony笑了笑，感觉笑容僵在自己脸上。

Stephen怒不可遏。

“你到底在想什么！”Stephen从咬紧的牙缝中挤出嘶嘶声，双手张开，又合拢握成拳头。

“我知道……好吧。我不知道她们会把他们全关进木筏监狱里，不知道他们会这么对她。我知道我没做出正确的选择——”

“闭嘴！”Stephen吼道，站了起来，将书从桌子上扔了出去。空气中闪烁着魔法的火花溅开电流的噼啪声。斗篷飞向Tony裹住了他的肩膀，将他从这场残杀拖了出来。

Tony没有反抗，手慢慢伸向反应堆。

Stephen注意到了他的动作，一边气呼呼地将桌子从身边推开，一边深吸了几口气，停下了任性的魔法。

“你这愚蠢的、笨透的傻蛋！”

Stephen扑过来的时候Tony本能的伸出手臂抱头护住。

“你怎么能觉得这一切都是你的错呢？”

他被摁在一个坚实的胸口上，双手还抱着头，就被紧紧地拥住了。

“等一下……刚才这儿发生什么了？”

“Tony，听我说，你这个猪脑袋（pig-headed），顽固蛋（stubborn ass），”Stephen对着Tony的头发说道，“奥创不是你的错。”

Tony表示抗议，列出了所有是的理由，Stephen带着忧郁的微笑，将手指搁在他的嘴唇上，他的话停了下来。

“你很清楚，该死的，他从精神上操纵了你，利用了你的恐惧。你知道有什么要在地球上发生，你知道Thanos的威胁，即使你不明白那是什么。Wanda希望你自毁，想要复仇，在你开始废话之前，告诉你，是Stark工业的武器导致的这一切，但那不是你。你停止了武器的运营，去他妈的Tony，你甚至都没有启动过那些。”

Stephen抬起他的下巴，强迫他们目光相接。

“不要为每个人承担所有责任。这……这一切，都不是你的错，Tony。”

Tony惊恐万分地发觉，当Stephen看着自己的时候，他只觉得眼睛灼烧，喉头哽咽。

“你是个聪明人，Tony Stark，想一想。如果她没有操控你，然后制作奥创，这一切不会发生。相信我，我是时间的法师。”Tony对这个笑话充耳不闻。

“那协议……”Tony的嗓音沙哑。

“我不会撒谎，Tony，那可能本就会在几年内到来，那些年，本可以用来更好地用来团队相互理解，但Wanda出手推动了他们。那不全都是你的过错。”

“你们打算怎么处置她？”Tony猛地从Stephen怀中挣脱出来，准备好与他争论。

“我希望你能忠于自己，”Stephen低语道，“我没打算做什么，尚且。我能理解他为什么这么做。我会等到联合国的结果，然后会在这儿给她提供训练。我不能让那样的魔法……不能让一个不受控制的人在我们的世界里游荡。也可以把那魔法从她身上除去，如果她愿意。顺其自然，船到桥头自然直吧。”

剔除她的魔法。这会是Wanda想要的吗？也许她会呢？然后，他就可以按照自己想要的方式与Vision生活在一起了。为什么Tony自己没有想过这个呢？

“你是一个伟大的人，Tony Stark，即使在她做了那些事之后，即使她对你仍怀恨在心，你仍旧站在那里想方设法帮助她，想着如何帮助Steve Rogers。我很嫉妒。我希望，当这一切都结束之后，你能得到你渴望已久的，他们的认同。”

太过原始，太过激烈，Stephen那样直截了当地击中了事情的核心，揭露了他的恐惧，如此开诚布公地表露了他的欲望。

 

***

Tony想要与他争辩的想法消失了， 取而代之的是某种毁灭性的脆弱，让Stephen不忍卒看。

“我得帮他们。”Tony柔声低语，这些话语楔入了Stephen的胸膛，如同玻璃碎片般。

“他们选择了犯法，Tony，拜托相信我。你不必为他们的行为负责。”他一直在重复着自己的话，但他会一直重复这些话，直到它们深入人心。如果有必要，他会将它们在Tony脑海中留下深刻的烙印。

Tony的目光低垂，落在地板上，低下头，但未能完全隐藏起他那边框泛起红色的、朦胧潮湿的眼睛。

“我会告诉你，一遍又一边告诉你，如果需要的话，这样你就会相信我了吧。”

Stephen再次朝这个男人伸出手，小心翼翼，不确定Tony是否想要被碰触。

“Stephen？”Tony音节破碎，充斥着绝望，在Stephen来得及阻止他之前，Tony已经挺直了腰，将彼此的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

吻。

Tony在吻他。

这就是他从头至尾想要的一切，Stephen发现自己寸步难移，因情绪的变幻而眩晕，不确定这意味着什么，害怕Tony已经看穿了自己，害怕作出反应，向他吐露一切。

他爱他。

Tony退后回去，等待着他的反应，等待他的话语，等待他继续……任何都好。

Stephen只觉不知所措，难以置信令他变得迟钝。

“我不能这样下去了。”Tony推开了Stephen。

“别，等等——”Stephen挣扎道。

“没有了。这里……还有这里，”他的手指在他们之前来回戳刺，“搞定了。该死的，好像你从没在这里一样。即使我们睡在一起，也从没对我们正在做的事情有任何反应。”

Stephen欲要反驳，终于找到了身体的知觉。

**他不能与Tony一刀两断。**

“你可以看到我对我们一直在做的事情的反应的，你可以感觉到的。我看见你在夜里小心翼翼地坐着，那难道不算是一种反应么？”

“即便是我，也没关系，是吗？你甚至都不看我，你甚至都没有任何感觉！”Tony用颤抖的手扯着头发，眼神中全是惊慌失措。

Stephen发觉自己投射了Tony的情绪，试图理解Tony在说什么。

“Tony，等等……”他站起来伸手去够他。

“不要了！我受够了！”

当Tony的泪终于落下，Stephen只感觉到令人心碎的恐惧。

Tony哭了……因为他。

Tony从他的追索中躲开，轻击反应堆启动了装甲，从卡玛泰姬起飞，避开了Stephen打开的每一个传送门；一扇扇门在他身后闪烁着，试图抓住他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：傻瓜恋爱文的核心永远都在于我爱你但我以为你不爱我。  
> 奇奇的男友力爆发了（我就是喜欢看冷静自持的法师大人因为某人失去理智）紧接着就是糟糕！托尼因为我哭了！怎么办在线等！  
> 然后托尼就哭着跑掉了。  
> 仿佛在看什么纯爱文学（不是）  
> 可是我愿意看奇一遍又一遍告诉托尼，那不是你的错，看奇明明白白地说，因为托尼在乎那些不值得在乎的人而感到嫉妒。  
> 是爱啊。


	22. 章4-3

Tony知道Stephen能找到自己，如果他想的话，他可以在Tony的顶层公寓里直接开一个口子进到基地里来。即使Tony试图躲起来，巫师也能用他设置的那个咒语找到自己。可他尊重了他们的界限；这只是让Tony更生气。

Tony全身心投入到了工作里，工程，公司会议，复仇者会议，随便什么事情，除了思考发生了什么之外其他所有事情。

他搞砸了。

他过于情绪化了，因为Wong在他身上种下了希望的种子，让他有了妄想，他已经超过了Stephen设定的界限，他的反应……就像个幼稚的白痴，因为自己没有得到想要的东西而直跺脚。

他之前也有过一夜欢愉，断断续续在一起几个月的炮友经历。

Stephen似乎不感兴趣，他们做ai的方式那样冷静。

这让他烦扰。

就好像皮肤下嵌了一个钩子，陷进去又扯出来，Tony无法将它摆脱，弄不明白为什么自己会有这样的感觉。

一定是因为理解。Stephen明白成为超级英雄意味着什么。Tony从未与超英世界的人发生过亲密关系，他之前遇到的都只是普通人，和需要他保护的人。他试图将此刻的经历与过去的融为一体，却没有成功，仅此而已。

然而，他失去了温柔的时刻。调情，说话，自己生病时从Stephen的床上醒来是对方雨Peter放松地说话的样子。他失去了这一切，正是这一切促使他拼命工作，想将这想法从脑海中驱逐，拼命工作知道让自己崩溃，这样便不必去思考了。

聚会之夜来了，Stephen仍旧无声无息，Tony只剩两个选择。一个人参加活动，或是找个约会对象。两者都并无甚吸引力，但每每他想起Stephen对自己的吻没有反应一次，他的报复心就增长一分。

这就是他现在为什么处在此境地的缘故了。

真是荒谬可笑。站在对面的年轻女孩很棒，华丽丽的金发顺着后背披散下来，嘴唇施着罪恶的红色，发出活泼的笑声，令Tony微笑。他无法回想起她的名字，只是想起了自己还是花花公子的日子，那时他喊她们甜心或蜜糖，只是为了掩饰他从来不记得她们名字的事实。

他用指甲轻轻敲打着杯子的一侧，身体立刻陷入礼貌有兴趣的样子，变成他在派对上惯常采用的样子，温文尔雅，魅力四射，同时思考着无数其他的事情。

女孩并没注意到，仍旧滔滔不绝说着她的一切。

Tony看着整个活动。人们穿着楚楚的衣冠，带着虚假的微笑，发出礼貌的笑声，与精英们打着交道。当然了，这是个绝佳的理由，从来都是。他觉得自己与这一切格格不入，就如同试图强迫自己穿上一套不再合身的西装。你当然可以穿上它，但你知道它誓如何拉扯着你，如何用领子勒死你的。

已经不是头一回，他希望Stephen来了，希望他就在自己身边，开着玩笑，调侃这些人。Tony希望看见他手里拿着酒杯，放松下来，希望能带他回家过夜，与他跳舞，对他微笑，还有……

他爱他。

他爱这个巫师。

Tony笑着挥开自己笨拙的想法，用手臂环住了约会对象的腰肢，朝着镜头露出了微笑。他将这想法深深地压抑在内心深处，只有当他独自一人、确保安全的时候，才会再去咀嚼。玻璃杯被扫荡一空，聚会再次开始，熙熙攘攘的笑声再次在头顶飘荡，Tony牵着女孩的手，将她带进舞池，手搁在她后背上，她的则搭在他肩膀上，他们开始摇摆。

他唯一能想象的就是此刻要是和Stephen在一起的话会是怎样，这个人会像往常一样领舞吗？还是会由Tony来？Stephen比自己搞，所以这么想也有道理，Tony会把头靠在他的肩膀上，呼吸着他的气息，感受着他的温度渗透到衣服里。

Tony闭上眼睛来抵抗疼痛。Stephen很清楚自己的界限，而自己搞砸了。为什么他非得将事情复杂化呢？

不能再睡在一起了。他们会重新成为朋友，Tony可以忽略自己的感受，这很容易。他们会回到一起厮混的状态，在他家过披萨职业，在寺庙里训练，和Wong，还有斗篷一起喝咖啡。

还有。

还有……

“Tony？你还好吗？”舞步停了下来，怀中的女孩正看着他。她的样子模糊不清，Tony花了一秒钟才明白这是为什么。

“是的，抱歉，我眼睛里进了东西。要我给你再点一杯吗？”

“听起来不错，我得去找女士们了，马提尼吧？”

“我会叫好等着的。”Tony应道，在离开舞池之前轻吻了一下她的脸颊。他握了握手，与人寒暄了几句，然后走向酒吧。

事情变得令人窒息，Tony发觉自己的脚在移动，将自己带离聚会，沿着走廊，穿过大厅和门厅，最后躲进了一间可能是用来当做储藏室的侧屋里。

“FRIDAY，等早上送她束花，好吗？”他喃喃道，靠着门瘫坐下来，额头贴在了弯曲的膝盖上。

他在做什么？

“我不与人共享，Stark。我不同意。”

一听见这个声音，他的心脏便剧烈地颤抖起来，在他能花上几秒钟时间来思考这意味着什么之前他的身体被魔法从地上扯了起来。他漂浮在空中，在Stephen面前停了下来；男人眯起了眼睛，双臂交叉，以一种不赞成的姿态。

“我不是财产，Strange。放开我。”

“欲擒故纵？这可不像你的作风。”Stephen俯身啃上了他的脖子。

“停下，Strange，红色，他妈的随便什么我告诉你停下来！”

魔法立刻释放开了它，Tony朝前一个踉跄。“我说的就是我意思的，这个，”他在两人彼此之间挥了挥手，“结束了。”

“我以为你很享受我们的互利（benefit）。”

“我是的……直到我意识到你根本他妈的不在乎我，你根本他妈的不在乎我们在做什么。”

“你到底为什么会那么觉得？”

“嗯？拜托？不要接吻？到最后也没看你有什么显而易见的开心不是吗？”Tony发现自己在大喊大叫，踱成一个圈，“我为什么会让自己一直这么做？”他质问道，停了下来，“带一个女孩来这里，来参加这个愚蠢的活动，就因为我想让你看见我们！我想让你嫉妒！该死的！我不是这个样子的人，我该长大了的。”

“Tony？”

“很蠢，对吧？难怪你不想要我的任何东西，难怪我做什么都没用。”Tony垂下头，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“过来。”Strange要求道。

“不要。”Tony任性暴躁啐地了一口。

“Anthony，过来。”

Tony双臂抱胸，纹丝不动。

“老实说，你是我认识的最顽固的人之一了。”

Tony听到脚步声，然后有什么压在肩头。

“看着我，拜托。”

Stephen用的是恳求的语气，但Tony依旧没有让步。一根拇指摁在他的下颚上，鼓励着他抬起脸。Stephen抱住了Tony，手触到了他的脖子。

“你以为只有你是害怕的那一个吗？只有你是怀疑自己能不能那么做的那个人吗？”

“做什么？”Tony鼓起勇气问道。

“听我说。在我出意外之前，是个糟糕的家伙。我是一名医生，一开始那意味着帮助别人，在扭曲之前是这样。但接着我开始寻求名望和认可，超过了想帮助更多人。我拒绝了那些我认为有失身份的手术，因为那对我建立地位没有帮助。”

Tony忍回了讽刺的话，不太明白他为什么要听Stephen讲人生故事，希望对方快讲到重点。

“我心里仍旧存在那样的我的成分。我一生中，只认真地在意过一个人，但我对待她就像对待尘土一般，认为她在我之下。我想要，不，我需要一个人，一个与我平等，能够容忍我、能够支持我的人。”

“你到底想说什么？”Tony偶然瞥进那双泛着水色的眼睛，胸口便因他看得见的柔软而生疼起来。

“你不仅仅是与我平等的那一个，Tony，我想我也是你所需要的。没什么能比我想要你想要得更多。”

Tony着恼地试图将头从Stephen的手中挣脱出来。

“我并不是没有反应。”Stephen突然说，“那是因为我愚蠢地试图保护自己不受到你的影响。所以你不会知道我对你有多么爱慕。”

“到底怎么回事？”Tony咆哮道。

“我是个白痴。” Stephen放开Tony的脸，双手沿着肩膀与手臂向下，伸手握住了Tony的一只手，将它托起来，翻了过来，好在他的手掌上印下一个吻。

“那么……你到底为什么又同意了？”Tony戳了戳Stephen的胸口，瞪着眼睛道。

Stephen的目光牢牢锁在他身上。“我想，也许哪怕拥有你的一部分，也好过无法拥有的你的任何一部分。而且，即使我知道你对我毫无感觉，我还是无法忍住想要吻你的念头。”

颤抖的双手安顿在Tony的腰间，将他拉近。Tony允许自己被拉了过去。

“我想保护自己，不要陷得更深，因为我在渴望得到一些我不可能去拥有的东西。”

Tony无法吞咽，甚至无法呼吸。

“你为什么会觉得我不想要更多呢？我从没向你要求更多，是因为我认为这就是你想要的。”Tony将他推开，他需要空间，需要消化这个。

“我以为我只是一时的幻想，一时的好奇，因为你之前从没和男人在一起过。”

“填补Tony Stark床上的另一个空缺吗！”Tony吼道。

“你和Pepper分手没多久，距离Thanos的事过去也才几个月……”

“所以，你就这样，和其他人一样将罪名安到我身上？花花公子！Tony Stark！他不会为别人着想，也不可能去爱……”Tony的声音低了下来。

Stephen闻言走上前去，脸上流露出无助的乞求。

“不要！”Tony举起了手，“你和其他人一项，是想从我这里得到点什么，是用过去的作为来评判我。我他妈不是都赎罪了吗！”Tony觉得所有的愤怒从身上倾泻而出，只剩下他那空虚的、失去灵魂的躯壳，被抛在身后。

“是我的错，Tony，不是你的。每个人都都误判了你，他们没有看到我爱上的那个聪明、善良、令人惊叹的人。你是个无私的，忠诚的，让人难以置信的朋友，若不是我搞砸了，你本就是我一直渴望拥有的、想要在我身边的那个人。”

Stephen向前倾身，Tony觉得自己很紧张，紧闭上眼睛，但Stephen只是用嘴唇贴在他的额头上，那样的触感，挥之不去。

“我爱你。”

Tony的眼睛睁大了。当他望向Stephen的脸，地板在脚下天旋地转。

“已经有好些日子了。”

他不可能是认真的。

“我会给你点时间考虑。希望你能原谅我。”

Tony独自待在那儿，抬起手指摸了摸自己的额头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：奇奇的占有欲和爱意终于占了上风。  
> 托尼真让人心疼。尤其是他说“我他妈不是都赎罪了吗”的时候。  
> 内心深处，还是会把一切错误都归咎于自己，也才有了那样的误解。  
> 而正如奇奇而言，托尼并不是唯一害怕的哪一个。  
> 小心翼翼，恰是因为认真了吧。  
> 告白了就好！道歉了就好！铁骨铮铮史传奇今天也是追托尼火葬场的一天呢……  
> 希望你们阅读愉快，鞠躬。


	23. 章4-4

Stephen已然摊开了所有底牌，他害怕失去Tony而不得不摊牌。他对这个人的反应感到困惑，对他宣布一切都结束感到困惑。Stephen花了很长工夫在冥想时思考这次爆发的原因，清晰的思绪最终消弭了他的困惑。

Tony希望自己在乎，希望从他们的相处中得到更多。

他将困惑的Tony留在了那天聚会上，此刻他不得不等待着Tony做出决定。

这并非他所能强求的，但这是令人痛苦的等待。他悉数着每天的每一小时、每一分钟、每一秒钟，比他自己愿意承认的还要频繁地查看手机。他不得不克制自己想要用灵体投射去探探那人的究竟的冲动。Stephen心烦意乱，焦虑不堪，在脑海中一遍又一遍回放着他们那晚的对话，一遍又一遍地仔细解剖每一个细节。

日复一日地过去。

这天Stephen正在厨房里泡茶，和斗篷说着话，此时他听到Wong在走廊尽头发出疯狂的喊声。

“好吧好吧我这就来，你可能忘了给MP3充电了，这就是为什么你听不到任何声音的缘故。”Stephen摇了摇头。

“复仇者联盟……美国队长，他在上电视。他被赦免了！”

Stephen直接打开了一扇通往房间的门，忘记了自己的茶，皱着眉头看着电视。“哦，我真该死，Tony，你做到了。”Stephen咧着嘴笑道。

但微笑很快就消失了。Maximoff加入了他，一起向神盾局、他们的律师以及公众发表了致谢演讲。

向每一个人。除了Tony Stark。

“就这一个镜头？”新闻节目开始从他们离开法庭循环重放，Stephen向Wong问道。

“我想是的，试试别的频道。”

Stephen朝电视挥了挥手，然后又一次，一次又一次，每一个新闻频道都出现了同样的采访，如出一辙的感谢辞。

“我会帮你照料圣所的。”Wong低声说。

“谢谢，我的朋友。和他一起呆在这里。”Stephen指着斗篷，拔出悬戒。

斗篷在看着电视的时候显得萎靡不振，它转身看着Stephen，然后又转回来看看电视，接着点了点头。

“我会确保他没事的，别担心。”Stephen打消了顾虑。

他走进Tony顶层公寓的客厅。“FRIDAY？”他喊道，“Tony还好吗？”

“Boss在他的卧室里。”AI回答道，没有提供任何让他停下的东西，也没有鼓励他。犹豫了几秒钟，Stephen沿着走廊走去，注意到Tony的卧室门是半开着的。

Tony坐在床边，双手抱着头。

他看起来……破碎不堪。

Stephen坐在他身边，他们的肩膀倚在一起，什么话也没有说。

“对不起。”Stephen低声说，伸出手，放在Tony后背上。

Tony没有做出任何反应，无论是消极的还是积极的。他的目光仍然锁在地毯上，神情沮丧。

“来这儿……拜托，Tony。”Stephen踢掉自己的鞋子，迈着腿回到床边，背靠着墙壁，托着Tony坐到自己张开的双腿之间，双臂环抱在对方的胸前。Tony顺从地靠着他，没有了战斗的意志。

卧室里一片漆黑，像个安全的避难所。除了他们俩之外，没有别的人。没有压力，没有恶棍，什么都没有，有的只是它们的呼吸和身体挤在一起的感觉。Stephen没有说话，他太害怕Tony会在自己的手指下碎成齑粉，不知道要怎么办。

他在Tony的脑袋上蹭了蹭自己的下巴，一只手搂着Tony的肚子，另一只按在他的胸口，希望安慰能从自己身体向Tony身上传递流动。过了一会儿，Tony把头靠在了Stephen的肩膀上，转过头，鼻子蹭过Stephen的颈侧，深深吸了一口气。

Stephen只觉心脏在胸腔里磕磕绊绊，就像Tony将手伸了进来，用拳头捏住了自己的心。

Tony的呼吸深沉，沉到让人以为他已经睡着了。Stephen转动双臂，不愿意放开怀中的人，保持着他的姿势。他感觉Tony在移动身体，将头向后稍稍仰起来了一些，Stephen低下头，看到了一张疲惫而脆弱的脸。

“他们不配有你。”Stephen低声说。

Tony闭上眼睛，接受了Stephen的话语。他向前伸展身子，用鼻子蹭着Stephen的鼻子。那是如此温柔，温柔到Stephen感觉很好，Tony压在自己身上的感觉，是这个男人对他的爱，是这个男人渴望得到回馈。

Tony用小心翼翼的目光盯着Stephen。Stephen倾身鼓励着他，喉咙发出赞许的声音。

无论要何种的安慰，他都会毫不犹豫地给予Tony，他会证明Tony的珍贵，会证明Tony是被爱着的。

Stephen的嘴贴上了Tony的唇，温和，轻柔。Tony用微乎其微的力道压回来，依旧是犹豫的试探。Stephen伸出一只手，托住Tony的脸颊，加深了这纯洁的吻。

“Stephen？”Tony问道。

“怎么了，Tony？”他的手指抚摸着Tony的脸庞，坠入了对方温暖的棕色眼眸，他的牙齿在思考的时候咬着下唇。Stephen伸手用拇指抚开牙齿，对着Tony的呼吸露出微笑。

“吻我……好好地（properly）。”Tony恳求道。

Stephen热切地含住了Tony的唇，用带着强烈的占有欲的舌头撬开了对方的嘴，探进了他的口腔，直到轻轻划过Tony的舌头。男人颤抖了一下，用手环住Stephen的脖子，允许自己与Stephen的舌头交缠在一起。Stephen倾注了全部的渴望、所有被压抑的爱、欲望与情感，希望自己能将这一切都传达。

他有多么想要Tony。

“我爱你。”他对着Tony的嘴唇发了誓。

Tony的样子像是喝醉了，尽管Stephen知道他是清醒冷静的。Tony恍若无骨地靠着Stephen，相信男人会照顾他的。

“求你。”在那个孤独的词汇里，蕴着丰富的感情。这是他们彼此间关系的证明，是Stephen有多么了解Tony的证明，他知道男人请求的是什么。

****帮我。** **

Stephen解开Tony的衬衫扣子，沿着他的喉咙揿下一个个吻触，时不时停下来在他耳边低语着，赞叹他是多么美好，自己有多么渴望这样做。Stephen用拇指摩挲过Tony的乳尖，后者头靠在Stephen肩膀上，发出小小的呜咽。Stephen的双手贪婪地抚摸着那蜜色的肌肤，沿着腹股间分明的线条挑逗着，感受着小腹的肌肉，感受着Tony身体的力量。

“我现在想对你做的事情，我不必再有所保留。”Stephen咕哝着，一只手抚过Tony的裤子，将裤子和内裤都送到了房间的角落。他伸出一条腿，勾在Tony的膝盖底下，将对方的腿扯到一边，让Tony暴露在自己的注视之下。Tony伸出双手，埋进Stephen的发间，指甲划过了他的头皮。

Stephen懒懒地将勃起的阴茎抵在Tony背上，并不打算做什么，只是想让Tony放心，自己有多么想要他。Tony紧紧抓住他，身体弓成曲线，深色的红晕染上了脸颊与胸膛。

“我可以继续吗？绿色？”Stephen对着Tony的耳朵说道，用拇指扫进Tony大腿的内侧，只觉指下的肌肉在颤抖。

“绿色。”Tony嘶哑地说，转过头说服Stephen再吻自己，而后者愉悦地应答了，欢欣地伸出手，向上抚过髋骨，揉捏着那下面可塑的软肉。Stephen从未在Tony的身体上花过那么多时间，过去他们所有的亲密接触都是疯狂的，但现在他要慢慢来，时而亲吻着这个人，时而在对方抚摸自己身体之时越过他的肩头望着。

手指的指腹触过旧伤，就在他身边的这个人身上，就是Thanos刺伤的，反应堆周围的那些。Stephen舔了舔自己的拇指，将唾液涂抹在Tony的乳头上，轮流用光滑的抚触与尖锐的揉捏交替触碰着。Tony突然从喉咙里发出一声尖锐的喊叫声，抓得Stephen的发根生疼。

“就是这样，Anthony。操，我永远听不厌你发出的那些声音。”

Tony的声音充满激情，乞求着Stephen，他美好的身体在Stephen面前扭动着。

“求你，求你了。”他恳求道，阴茎狠狠抵着肚子。

“我有太多事情想对你做了，我一直熬到深夜在做的事情，一边抚摸我自己的阴茎折磨着自己。”Stephen低声说道，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓。

“Stephen，该死的，碰我。”

“或许我想让你在我嘴里出来。”

Stephen轻声笑了起来，让Tony困惑地睁开了眼，身体美妙地朝Stephen靠近，有些担忧地望着他们双腿间躺着的Stephen的克隆体。Tony本能地向他寻求遇见未知事物的保护，这让Stephen的胸中充满了深情。

“有我在。我不会让任何坏事发生在你身上。我想让你沉浸在快乐中直到饱和。”他想让Tony忘记一切，哪怕只有一晚。

克隆体小心翼翼地用手上上下下抚摸着Tony 的小腿，后者凝视着Stephen，向前倾身去亲吻他，可Stephen却侧过头去亲了Tony的脖子。这是Tony敏感的地方，Stephen无耻地利用了这个弱点，喘息声与呻吟声从Tony口中滚落，被克隆体吞噬，在Tony的狂喜的火焰上又浇上了一把油。

克隆体用舌头舔舐Tony的胸骨，避开了反应堆，在Tony解开反应堆扔在枕头上的时候得意地笑了。Tony允许他们完完全全碰触到自己的皮肤，他的脆弱让Stephen们大声呻吟起来，一个将牙齿嗫进了Tony脖颈与肩膀之间，另一个则在分明的伤痕上温柔地落下轻吻。

Stephen将Tony的脸转过来，给了他一个凌乱的吻，然后朝克隆体点点头，随着Tony哀怨的呻吟呜咽，克隆体吞入了Tony的阴茎。这是种超越现实、令人振奋的体验，Stephen能感觉到Tony的舌头在自己的舌头上游走，口中却还有另一个沉甸甸的阴茎带来的幻觉，这两种味道一齐挑逗着他，挑战他理智的边缘。

Tony没有坚持多久，他被五感所淹没，不知所措，忘却了情感创伤带来的苦痛折磨，他用一只手抓住克隆体的头发， 另一只抓着Stephen的，不停地敲击着，试图警告他，让他动起来。

“不要剥夺我品尝你的机会，Anthony。这是我几个月来一直幻想着的事情，幻想你的阴茎与我的舌头一起翻滚，在我嘴里跳动。”

Tony语无伦次，拱起身子抵住他们两个，一串低沉的呼喊在他身上炸开，一阵愉悦的电流在他体内涌动。Stephen抱着他，克隆体尽数吞下了他的高潮，放缓了口中的节奏，尽可能地从Tony那儿汲取快乐。

Stephen不断轻声赞美着、抚慰着Tony颈上汗湿的皮肤，用亲吻擦拭他的额头、眼周与太阳穴上的肌肤。Tony并未注意到克隆体与Stephen的身体合二为一，只是在对方的臂弯里寻求安慰，靠得离温暖更近些。

“Stephen？”

“嗯？”

“操我……求你。”Tony将手伸向他的束腰外衣，将它解开，露出了Stephen的喉咙与一部分胸膛。他的探索停止了，Stephen带着绝望痛苦地意识到，Tony正在等待着以某种方式被制止。

“我想给你安慰，让你忘记。我并非说不要，Tony，但是不要觉得你得取悦我。”

“我要你！”Tony咆哮着向后倒去，将Stephen扯向自己。Tony将双手放在他身上，被拒绝了太久，所以变得贪婪。Stephen要脱去束腰外衣，但Tony阻止了他，将那布料从肩头拽下，用牙齿在那里留下淤伤，口唇吸吮着在肌肤上留下红痕，Stephen居然允许他这么做的事实更令他兴奋。Stephen用手托着Tony的脑袋，不是为了劝阻，而是为了帮他稳住，鼓励他对自己的身体宣布主权，希望被Tony所拥有。

他跪跨在Tony的身上保持平衡，一只手托住对方的头，另一只手放松地放在Tony的身体与床垫之间，抚弄着Tony的脊椎，用食指感受着每一个椎节。当那灼热滚烫的嘴紧紧吸住Stephen的乳头，一声渴求的哽咽在Stephen皮肤上漾起，手抓住了Stephen的家伙，将他们的臀扭在一起。

Tony紧紧抱着他，双眼带着乞求。

他们一起将Stephen从自己的长袍中拽了出来，后者的重量将Tony推进了床垫，他们的唇舌紧紧胶合在一起，将小个子的男人挤了进去，身体被牢牢锁住。

当Stephen用手指挥出他们需要的咒语时，突然一只手伸出来抓住了他的手腕，用力到几乎要扼出淤痕。

“怎么了？”Stephen低声说，俯身将Tony的额发向后梳起。

“不要用魔法。”Tony喘着粗气说道。

Stephen犹豫了一下，将目光滑向另一边，不知道该怎么告诉Tony。

“求你了，Stephen，这太像从前了。”Tony恳求着，眼睛在乞求着。

去他妈该死的后果。

他顺着Tony的身体向下滑动，停下来用舌头舔吮着Tony搏动的阴茎，让略下垂的勃起恢复到完全的硬挺。Stephen将Tony的双腿抬到肩膀上，全心全意地渴望着，他已经品尝了他的高潮——他还需要品尝Tony身体其余的部分。

Stephen揉扯着Tony的臀肉，迎上那半眯着的目光。

“你真他妈美丽绝伦。”这句成了舌头插入Tony洞穴之前唯一的警告。Tony的反应相当激烈，臀部向Stephen屈从，身体扭动着，呜咽、抽泣与呻吟从他身上滚落，Stephen进进出出，对着Tony的皮肤喟叹着。Tony高呼他的名字，让Stephen的勃起变得异常痛苦。他在柔软的丝绸床单上挣扎，舌头热切地舔着Tony，淹没在他的感觉之中。

他打开通往床头柜的一扇门，在抽屉里翻来翻去，终于找到了他要的东西。Stephen将手指涂上润滑油，毫不犹豫地用手指接力上舌头，开始慢慢地为Tony做好准备。这个过程堪称甜蜜的痛苦，是愉悦与痛楚的双刃刀锋。他引诱Tony伸展开身体，整个过程就如同想象中的一样令人满足。

Tony失去了耐心，正如Stephen预料的，他伸手在Stephen肩头胡乱摩挲，想让Stephen此刻就要了他。

Stephen用一条前臂支撑着自己的重量，伸手去拿安全套，用牙齿撕开了箔纸，当Tony将那从他手中拿过丢到地上的时候，Stephen皱起了眉头。

“我很干净。”棕色的眼眸里闪耀着激情，一直燃烧到了Stephen内心深处。

“我也是。你确定吗？”

“我想要感受到你。”Tony呜咽着，翘起臀部，在Stephen身上磨蹭，双腿缠住了他的臀部。

Stephen闭上眼睛，低声咒骂。“你让我不可能让你离开了。”他对着Tony的胸口说着这些句子，亲吻着Tony的皮肤，将Tony的双腿和腰部抬高，摆好姿势。

“那就别让了。”Tony喘息着。

Tony的身体一如既往地包裹在他周围，Stephen缓缓地楔入，仔细观察身下的男人是否有任何痛苦的迹象。当Stephen没入他的身体，Tony的眼睛睁着，与Stephen的目光相接。

“Tony我没打算这样的。”

他能感觉胸膛因那强烈的眼神而隆起，那般亲密的眼神将彼此紧紧束缚在一起。这次不一样，这不是殊无意义的做爱。Stephen在进入Tony身体一半的时候停了下来，无视了推搡他臀部让他继续的脚趾，还有Tony呜咽着扭动的姿势。

他无法言说。他已经告诉了Tony他爱他，但那一刻他无法用语言表达自己。

“Stephen？”

他弯下腰去亲吻Tony，将他的的头捧在手里。

“不要停。”Tony恳求道。

这番恳求令Stephen颤抖了一下，将Tony的下唇含在了口中，抱了起来。Tony胆怯地伸出手，攀住Stephen的脊背，等待着。Stephen喉咙里发出了一阵苦恼的响声，因为他意识到了Tony为什么胆怯。

Tony依旧害怕Stephen会斥责。

Stephen将手伸到自己身后，敦促Tony攫紧双手，当指甲抠挖进他的肌肉，他呻吟着喊出了Tony的名字。

“拜托别……”他的声音因为激动而颤抖。他闭上眼睛来对抗灼烧的疼痛。“我也想要属于你，”Stephen低声说，“不要退缩，不要像以前那样。”他松开一只手，握住了Tony的，让他们的手指交缠在一起，然后递到嘴边，亲吻着。

Tony分开双腿的时候Stephen发出了一声颇不体面的声音，Tony将脚搁在床垫上向上推，将Stephen推倒了。他用闪电般的速度跨坐在Stephen的身上，趴着吞没了Stephen的阴茎。

Tony猛地向后仰头，双手攥住Stephen后颈，着了魔似的骑在了他身上。Stephen尽可能地帮他，将他的臀部向上托，另一只手环住Tony的阴茎，在Tony热情的搏动中及时抚慰着。

“不……要。”Tony喊着，身体颤抖。

“我在这儿。”Stephen将Tony的嘴凑到自己嘴边，将舌头伸了进去，拇指在Tony滴水的前端打转。“我在这儿，Tony，为我出来，让我照顾你。”

Tony达到高潮的时候，指甲在Stephen的脖子后面抠出了血，爱液溢满了他们之间，烫伤了Stephen的皮肤。Stephen在几秒之后到来，Tony的身体牢牢含住了他，随着高潮甩了出去，Tony无助地向前倾倒，相信Stephen会接住自己。那感觉召唤着Stephen最原始的部分，那肉体的部分，当他感觉他的种子深深埋入Tony的身体、占有了对方的时刻。

他将Tony拉近，紧紧抱在怀里，他们的心跳一同轰鸣，直到他用温柔的话语使他平静下来。

“我爱你。”他向他承诺，一遍又一遍。

Stephen从Tony身体中退出之时，Tony陷入了沉睡，瑟缩了一下。Stephen扯下床单，将彼此搬上床，用一个咒语清理掉了狼藉。

“FRIDAY？”Stephen将Tony的头枕在自己胸前，他们的腿交缠在一起。

“是的，Strange医生？”

“你能保证Tony不受打扰吗？除非有紧急情况。”

“当然。好梦。”

Tony在睡梦中喃喃着，靠得更近，头挪倒在Stephen脖子底下。

“睡吧，亲爱的，我会在这儿的。”Stephen安慰道。


	24. 章4-5、4-6

Tony盯着自己的天花板，他的脑海模糊不清，试图弄清楚最后几小时的意义。身边床上传来动静，他屏住呼吸，尽量不要将Stephen弄醒。巫师没有醒来，手臂圈在Tony的肚子上，在睡梦中将Tony的身体朝自己拉近。

他知道此刻醒来为时尚早，尽管伴侣给他带来了温暖，但他发觉能够轻易就回到对方的怀抱中，于是他挣脱了开来，双腿垂在床沿摆动。

一切都太过激烈，让他无法处理。

他从地板上抓起短裤，拖着步子拿了件旧T恤，然后久久地注视着躺在床上的Stephen。他伸手替他盖上被子，接着蹑手蹑脚走出了卧室。沿着走廊走过去，Tony微笑着对FRIDAY表示了感谢，她替他照亮了通向厨房的路，留着昏暗的灯光。

“谢谢，亲爱的。”他低声说，拿起准备就绪的咖啡。

FRIDAY没有回答，她知道不需要。

Tony轻轻走向沙发，盘腿坐在上面。

已经很久没有这样停下来了。

他喝着杯子里的水，抬头，想象着自己所有的负担都被切断，可以像气球一般自由地逃逸，绳子被割断了。留下了Tony……空虚……却自由。

将所有情绪负担从肩头卸下，是这样容易的事情吗？

他脑子里一直保持着那种荒谬的想法，认为他需要帮助他们，忽略了Pepper、Rhodes和Stephen，忽略了他们教他前进、让Steve和Wanda自己处理的建议。

“你尽力了。”一声声音对他说。Tony抬起来，嘴里的咖啡吐了出来，剩下的则都洒在了自己身上。

“我的天哦操！你死了吗？”

“唔？哦，你还没见我的灵体，抱歉。”

“然后现在呢？”Tony放开滚烫的咖啡，没注意到那灼伤了自己的皮肤，像是轻微烫伤。

“我的身体，”Stephen灵魂的脑袋朝卧室斜了斜，“在那儿，休息。这是我的灵体，我意识的投射。”

“好吧……”

“你应该睡觉。”Stephen的灵体在Tony身边漂浮着，后者用一只手挥过他，他翻了个白眼。

“你以前怎么不给我看这个？”Tony站起来回厨房取来湿布，自己擦掉了多余的咖啡。

“那并非必须的。”

“如果你的……身体还在睡觉的话，你怎么知道我在这里？”

Stephen的灵体显得很羞怯地扭开了目光。

“当我睡着的时候，就投射了我的意识，这样我就可以在你睡觉的时候看看你了。”

Tony的胸中浮起一种好笑的多愁善感，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容，Stephen的灵体靠得更近，将手放在Tony的脸上，低头凝视着他；这让他头晕目眩。

他知道，不管前一天多么痛苦，不管他对如何处理这种痛苦感到多么困惑，Stephen就是他想要的。这就是他所需要的。

他将手覆在Stephen手上。“你觉得我们能做得到吗？你觉得你能这样做吗？”

“我从未如此这样渴望过一样东西，Tony”Stephen朝他微笑。

“我不是当男友的料。我爱Pepper，或者我以为我爱的，她是我最好的朋友，我的家人，这一点没有改变，但我不能放弃钢铁侠，放弃我的执念。我想要……我要搞砸了。”

“然后你就搞砸了。”Stephen轻笑道，“然后你补偿了我，记住，有时候我也会搞砸的。”

Tony的目光低垂，飘忽不定。没有人在他身边停留，他无法让任何人快乐。每次他尝试就……

“我知道你会因为自己的修修补补的活儿而分心。你要和Stark工业的董事会、复联乃至十亿其他的人会面。你得参加各种各样华丽的派对，无聊到让人难以忍受。这些我都知道，我并不希望你为了我放弃做你自己。

“你做的是正确的，现在是时候继续向前了。Rogers和Maximoff，他们不能给你想要的。Pepper，Peter，我，你属于我们，Tony。”

Tony感觉四周的触须开始消退，最后呼吸变得更轻松了。那些因为没有从Steve身上得到回馈与认可、没有得到如此迫切渴望获取的接受而造成的伤害在逐渐消失。他知道那会及时消失的，但此刻尚且鲜明。

“我想……我也爱你， Doctor Strange。”

“我没法告诉你这让我有多……欣喜若狂，Tony。”

这话终于让Tony抬起头来，他因Stephen眼中的泪水而惊讶，随之亦涌出了眼泪。Stephen倾身在他头上摁下一个吻，将头与Tony的相抵。

“对不起，我是那么个混蛋。”Stephen在他发间低语。

“你今天能陪我一起吗？”Tony举起双手安在Stephen的胸前。

灵体沉默了。Tony能感觉到他的身体因为焦虑而变得僵硬，于是飞快地试图找回台阶。

“不是非得陪我，我明白的，如果你要回去……圣所还需要保护。”

“Tony，”一个吻贴在他的唇畔，鼓励他抬起头来，“不是这样的，我只想和你一起醒来。”

“但是？”Tony提示道。

Stephen什么别的话都没说。焦躁的神情被看在Tony眼里。

“怎么了？”

“我的手。”Stephen说。

“是魔法吗，你之前为什么不那么做呢？感觉真不可思议。”Tony笑道，但很快笑容消失了，因为Stephen不看自己的眼睛。“你不喜欢吗？那是为什么？”

“不是，”Stephen严肃地说。“你知道我出过交通事故，虽然双手大多数情况都能正常工作，但在可预见的未来，颤抖都不会消失。”

Tony眉头皱起，感受着那并没有在颤抖的双手抚摸着自己的皮肤。他回忆起了以前所有的时光。

“你做了什么？”

“我害怕，或许愚蠢地说，是害怕那会将你赶走，害怕我不能给你带来快乐。我可以将能量转移到手上，使它们静止，但代价很大。这种魔法我还没有完全完善，但我已经越来越好了，每次和你在一起之后，我在业余时间练习——”

“Stephen，会怎么样？”Tony问。

“疼得要命。”Stephen无可奈何地叹了口气，说。

“你为什么要那么做？”Tony低声道。

“我刚才解释过了。”

“是的，是的，是啊我懂了。我才该死的不会在乎你手抖不抖呢。哦，天啊，”Tony觉得胃拧成一团，“这就是你为什么要用魔法。不是因为你不想碰我。”

“我最想做的就只是想用手指将你分开而已。”Stephen呢喃着，将Tony拉得近到不可能再近。

“停下，”Tony用手掌抚着Stephen的胸口，“该死，如果你之后会受伤，我不希望你再这样，这不是问题所在，我们也可以做别的。”

Tony无法相信他听到的这些，他的思绪重新评估了他所知的关于Stephen的一切，在此时此刻回顾了他们所有性*接触上的全部真相。

Stephen没有安全感。透过自信的外壳，他不相信Tony Stark会想要他，于是当他有机会和Tony在一起，哪怕只是用性的方式，他也接受了。尽管如此，他还是隐藏了起来。

他们真的搞砸了。彼此都搞砸了。

“Tony，我想这样做，疼痛会变得更容易忍受的，总有一天我会不需要使用任何能量就为你做好准备。我没事的。”

“你为什么一定要对每件事都那么固执？让我做点可以帮忙的事。”

Stephen笑了笑。“我的手套已经帮我度过了最糟糕的日子，回去之后我都会吃止痛药，强迫身体睡觉。”

“哦，就这样？好吧，来吧，那么。”Tony推开了Stephen。

“等等，什么？”

“我们可以在圣所睡，这样你就能拿到药，我就能帮你了。你休息的时候我会帮Wong一起照看圣所的。”Tony走进卧室，“FRIDAY？打电话给Wong告诉他我需要他帮忙来搬一下一个顽固的巫师——”

“Tony，我们不需要——”

“啊，喂，Wong？你能开一个通向Stephen的传送门吗？比如，你能感觉他的能量之类的？开一个门，直接到他床上，我会把他光溜溜的屁股推过去的。”、

“你不需要这样做，Tony。”Stephen抗议道。

“你到底是不是我男朋友？”

“好吧，用某种话来说的话可以这么说。”

“那就闭嘴，帮我把你推上床，说实话……我可能不擅长恋爱关系，但就连我都知道要帮助所爱的人。我们去拿你的止痛药，然后你可以睡一觉，之后再补偿我就好啦。”

Tony有点喜欢这个：他不是唯一一个有问题的人。

 

***

Stephen斜靠在圣所厨房的门框上，看着Tony和Peter设计东西，他们的手指在Tony的一个平板电脑上跳舞，互相对丢计算器。斗篷越过Tony的头顶看着原理图，俯身迎上了Stephen的目光，向下望了望，耸了耸肩，将自己包裹在了Tony的背上。

Tony听着Peter提出改进建议，心不在焉地伸手捞了一块之前带来的肉桂面包，一边吃一边点头。

如果你在Stephen刚与钢铁侠见面一年那时候告诉Stephen他会走到这一步，他一定会嗤之以鼻，然后用严厉的口吻谴责你将你撕成碎片。但此刻他看着他们，所能感受到的唯有他只能描述为简单幸福的东西。

美国队长获赦之后的那几个月他们过得并不容易，Tony几乎是抓着Stephen，每天都需要他的保证。

**我看到了Stark的恐惧，我知道那会控制他，让他自毁。**

Stephen还未决定要如何处理Maximoff，但这是一个需要解决的问题。他也看到Tony溢于言表的恐惧，复联没有重建时Tony的痛苦，Rogers也没再回到基地。

他一直在那里阻止Tony的痛苦转移到内心，帮Tony专注于建立一个新的团队，继续当Peter的导师，并重新开始从一段关系之中获得乐趣。随着时间的推移，Tony对于想要获得Rogers认可的想法逐渐消退，又开始重新享受生活了。

这种享受的乐趣令他们的关系焕发出新的活力，Stephen非常愉快地沉浸于此。

他展了展筋骨，他们早先的“活动”让他下背酸痛。

“看看那个。看起来至尊法师可以既拥有一个家庭又可以依旧完成自己的工作了。”Wong打趣道，轻快地走过去，从桌子上拿起自己的拿铁，坐在了工程师对面。

“看起来似乎是这样。”Stephen低声说。Tony瞥了他一眼，他回以眨眼，愉快地看见爱人脸上泛起了淡淡的红晕。

\------THE END------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：来推特上和我聊聊吧。  
> 好啦，朋友们这就是我第一部IronStrange小说的结局了！写文章的过程让我获得了很多乐趣，希望将来能写出更多。有任何问题或只是想聊聊的话都可以来推上找我哦！  
> 译者笔记：14000604种可能，我们可以继续探寻。  
> 世界并不完美，他们并不完美。  
> 但他们值得拥有所有完美结局。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：这是两个互相暗恋但是都觉得对方不喜欢自己所以选择了成为炮友的白痴的恋（做）爱故事。虽然作者确实只标了Mature级，但我很肯定不少部分要走AO3外链的！至于文章标题，请原谅我扯远和狗血，主要是觉得无弦=没有线=断线=风筝断线=失去控制=无法控制自己=不知不觉不得已=情非得已（暴露了我日常跑偏的脑子），“只怕我自己会爱上你，不敢让自己靠得太近，怕我没什么能够给你，爱你也许要很大的勇气”。我CP滤镜一开，就这么定了！  
> 另外，正如作者笔记所写，这篇有一点点对cap和女巫不友好，不过我判断都属于比较客观理智的范围，如果需要其他警告，请告诉我哦。  
> 最后，由于最近比较忙（懒），会尽量更新，就是战线可能会拉得有一点长（搞惯了小小小短篇真不太习惯嘿嘿），译文全文预估7w字左右哈。


End file.
